The Problem and the Solution
by TigerLily888
Summary: Hotch and Emily share an encounter at work which results in consequences neither expected. M rated for lemons so mature audiences please. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's another fic for my beta, saturdayslump, who needed a shot of smut. So here you are, L, smut galore! Hope you enjoy it.**

**And thank you to my beautiful friend, x-MJ-x for being my stand-in beta for this fic. You are gorgeous and I love you so!**

**And thanks also to my smut consultant raffinit, you are awesome, babe!**

**This was supposed to be a PWP, and it basically is, but I AM planning to use this to kick off a new multi-fic, so stay tuned for that.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, and no infringement is intended.**

* * *

><p>Emily did a final rinse of her hair, then turned the shower off and squeezed her hair out. She was already extending her hand out for her towel when she saw the empty hook on the back of the door. "No!" she gasped. Crap. She opened the stall door and looked into the women's change room. There was no one there. Not that she expected there to be. It was almost midnight. When she left for her gym session an hour ago, the office had been deserted. Even Hotch, the habitual late-stayer had left at eight.<p>

She walked quickly towards the shelf which held the fresh towels, water from her wet hair dripping cold on her back. "You're shitting me," she muttered incredulously. The shelf was empty. In the whole time she used the change room, she had never seen the shelf empty. Damn it, why didn't she pick up the towel on the way to the shower stall like she normally did? If she had noticed the lack of towels she would have gone home in her gym gear. Of course she _had_ to have had a hard session tonight. Her gym gear was so drenched in sweat that they would be useless in absorbing any water. That left her with her suit. She could dry herself off with her shirt then put her suit back on over the wet shirt. But before she went down that route, she thought she'd try the lockers in the change room just in case any of them happen to be unlocked.

No such luck. Emily sighed, about to go with her original plan when an idea struck. Dare she? _Come on, Prentiss, don't be a pussy._ She picked up her shirt, keeping it handy, then opened the swinging door and did a head check. The corridor was silent as a tomb. She took a quick breath, then sprinted the ten yards to the mens' changing room, leaving wet foot prints on the tiled floor. She pushed open the door to the men's change room and peeped around it. There was no one there, although she could hear the sound of a shower running. She bit her lip, wondering if she should risk it. _For God's sake, Prentiss._ Any longer and there'd be no point. She'd have air dried. She caught sight of the pile of towels. It was diagonally across from the door, about six yards from where she was. She slipped through the door warily, holding up her shirt as a shield, then ran over on her tiptoes, keeping her ears pricked for the sound of the shower being turned off.

She grabbed one of the towels, quickly wrapping it around herself and was about to pick another one up for her hair when the sound of a groan emitted from the shower stall.

Emily froze. What was that? She hesitated and was debating whether she should get closer, when she heard a grunt, loud enough that she could hear it over the running water. Did someone need help? She ventured closer until she was standing right in front of stall, immediately noticing that the door was cracked open a sliver. The next sound that met her ears made her gasp.

"Emily. _Fuck_." It was Hotch.

* * *

><p><em>Thirty minutes earlier...<em>

Hotch swore under his breath and threw his pen down on the table. The report he was trying to complete about their current case was driving him crazy. For some reason his brain was refusing to cooperate and the words were not coming to him. He was regretting coming back in to work after going home to spend some time with Jack. The report was not urgent, but with the team being away the last few days, the emails and requests had piled up and he knew from past experience that letting things slide even for a day always became a cause for regret.

He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his temples wearily. He was exhausted, and so tightly wound up that his shoulders ached from tension. It had been a rough few months. The BAU had had to lend some agents to Counter-terrorism due to some credible chatter about a possible attack on US soil. As a result their team had to pick up extra consults and the associated paperwork, not to mention having to provide extra training to other agents in relation to profiling terrorists. It wasn't unusual for the team to work 12-hour days. Hotch himself was putting in 14 to 16 hours a day. It was only when he realised that he hadn't seen Jack for ten straight days that he had made it a point to go home to spend some time with his son before coming back in to work.

On top of all this, he had recently ended his relationship with Beth. He had been intrigued at first by her persistence, flattered that she had gone to the lengths she had to ask him out. But after she had started to complain, laughingly at first, about the fact that his job prevented them from seeing each other as often as she liked, he had started to feel more and more uncomfortable with her possessiveness. Her constant good cheer and her wont to talk whenever he saw her had also started to get on his nerves. After a long day spending most of his time on the phone or providing training, all he wanted to do some nights was to just sit in companionable silence. Beth didn't seem to understand that, nor did she understand that his job had to come before their relationship, and any plans they made.

The final straw came when he told her that he had to fly out of state for an urgent consult on a child kidnapping while having dinner at her place. She tried to get him to stay first by pouting, then complaining, albeit teasingly at his lack of attention towards her. When that didn't work, she then tried to seduce him, laughing softly when she had managed to provoke a response from his body. Not that that was difficult. Even after dating her for almost three months, they had yet to be fully intimate. Something always seemed to hold him back, which frustrated him no end. It had been a long time since he had last been with a woman. His reaction to Beth had been to wrench her hand off him and snarl at her, a response which he now regretted. It wasn't her fault. He should have seen that she wasn't the right person for him. But loneliness and the almost desperate need for human contact on a personal level had blinded him. He had now hurt someone who didn't deserve it.

Hotch stared at the page in front of him, mocking him with its blinding white blankness. Maybe he should go home. It seemed pointless to stay when he wasn't going to get anything done. Coffee was out. He had already had at least five cups today and his body was pretty much immune to the caffeine at the moment. He needed to refresh himself somehow, but what? There was no time for a gym session. Maybe taking a shower would help. He made up his mind and headed for the mens' change room in the basement.

Five minutes later, hot water was stinging the skin on his back with its fine needles and he closed his eyes, pushing thoughts of work out of his head. No work related thoughts for the length of the shower, that was all he wanted. Unfortunately, his constantly active mind then decided to latch onto something that he had deliberately not thought about for the past three days. Six days ago, he and Emily had gone down for a consult in Los Angeles in relation to a serial rapist. The rest of the team had stayed behind on Strauss' orders to cover for the shortfall of agents. Except for four to five hours of sleep, they had been in each other's company the entire three days they were there.

Hotch hadn't really been surprised when he woke up in the early hours of the morning the day after they got back, his sweatpants tented by an erection that had nothing to do with a morning glory. The explicit dream he had experienced was clear as crystal in his mind, and had featured a completely naked and more than willing Emily Prentiss. Convinced that it was a completely normal dream, he was able to successfully put it out of his head. Except that it had happened again and again. He had now had the same dream of Emily three nights in a row, and as a result, his sexual frustration level was reaching breaking point. He had even felt his body responding when he had accidentally caught sight of Emily stretching her lithe body earlier today. The way she lifted her arms above her head had made her breasts jut out invitingly, making him itch to cup them in his hands. The only saving grace was that he had been on his way into his office, and was able to get behind his desk without anyone noticing his hard on. He just hoped no one had seen him pause to look at her.

The memory of that incident caused an image of his brunette subordinate to appear in his mind's eye. In it she was astride his prone form and seating herself slowly upon him. Unsurprisingly he felt himself spring immediately into a full erection. He pushed that picture away, but another one just took its place; this one of Emily spread-eagled beneath him as he partook in tasting her intimate delights. He felt his cock jerk in response to that vision. Damn it. He needed to stop this sexual objectification.

If Emily ever found out that he was experiencing sexually explicit dreams of her she would be completely mortified. In an effort to quell his arousal, Hotch tried to imagine the look on her face if that ever happened. To no avail. Instead an image of Emily giving him oral attention came to mind and he finally snapped. Bracing his hand on the wall under the shower, he grabbed hold of his recalcitrant member. Maybe if he just got himself off he would forget about her. He _had_ to stop thinking of her that way before it actually started to affect his professional relationship with her.

He stroked himself slowly at first, letting his fingers linger over the head of his shaft, biting back a moan as heat shot through his groin and up his spine. It had been so long since he had allowed himself this luxury. He couldn't remember a time when it wasn't work, Jack, work and sleep, and then he would wake to the same cycle all over again. He barely had a minute to himself, but it wasn't only that. He detested feeling the way he always did afterwards. The always present feeling of shame, a product of his Catholic boys school upbringing, but worse still, the stark emptiness he felt within. The pleasure that was measured in mere seconds was never worth the loneliness and despair he felt for a long time afterwards. This was why he rarely gave in to his needs.

He groaned. His hand was moving faster now and he tried to think of something sexy to get him there. Preferably something that didn't involve Emily. That was wrong on so many levels, one of which was the fact that she was not only a colleague but a friend as well. Hotch cursed as he felt his impending climax start to fade. He was thinking too much again. He took his hand off and cupped his sacs, grunting at the change of sensation. He hoped the break from his hand would help him get back on track. After a few seconds, he fisted his hand over his hard length again and started pumping with single-minded purpose. His mind was proving treacherous as it again conjured up an image of Emily on her knees before him, her dusky pink lips opened wide to receive him.

Desperate to come, he stopped caring about the fact that Emily remained at the centre of his fantasy. Dwelling in his vision of her fellating him, his hand was now flying over his penis. "Emily. _Fuck_," he muttered as he felt the base of his spine tightening, signalling that he was nearing orgasm. To his horror though, he once again felt it start to slip out of his grasp. "Come _on_," he growled, stroking himself even faster, trying to force his climax from his uncooperative body.

"_For fuck's sake!_" he finally yelled as it still remained stubbornly out of reach. It was then that he saw a movement in his peripheral vision. His head jerked up and he froze, hand still grasping his straining erection.

Because he was looking straight into the shocked face of the woman he had just been fantasising about.

* * *

><p>Emily stood in the doorway, frozen with shock as she stared open-mouthed at her supervisor. Her naked, wet and extremely erect supervisor. She wasn't sure what it was she was expecting to see when she heard him growling out her name, but this certainly wasn't it.<p>

Hotch suddenly scrambled backward, his back hitting the tiled wall as he frantically tried to cover himself. His sudden movement made her jump.

"Emily! What the hell are you doing in here?" Anger and mortification fought for dominance on his face.

"I..I came to get a towel and I thought I heard something, so I came over."

He glared at her. "And you thought you'd just push the door open?"

She bit her lip. "I'm sorry, Hotch. If I had known you were um … busy I won't have done that, I swear."

In the meantime the shower was still on, the spatter of the water hitting the floor muting the sound of their voices. Unfortunately for Hotch, it did nothing to hide his impressive form from her curious eyes.

Hotch clenched his jaw. "Emily, just throw me the towel and we can talk." His face was still flushed and she wondered how much of it was due to embarrassment. From the sounds he was emitting and the sight of his darkly straining erection a moment ago she knew he had to have been close to the edge. The thought sent a frisson of warmth to the pit of her stomach, and a sudden awareness of the situation they had found themselves in caused her pulse to quicken.

She reached for the towel which he had slung on a hook on the cubicle wall next to her and stepped forward. Hotch used his elbow to switch the shower mixer off. The sudden silence was unnerving and Emily licked her lips nervously at the thick tension that filled the air between them. She saw Hotch's eyes drop to her mouth before coming back up to meet her gaze. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw that his eyes had darkened. Was that lust in his eyes? She unconsciously took one step forward and noticed that his nostrils were flared and that his breathing rate had increased. Definite signs of arousal.

Emily felt a rush of moisture between her thighs and swallowed convulsively. If anyone had told her that she would feel such intense sexual arousal towards her supervisor she would have laughed them out of town. But there was nothing at all humorous about this situation. She wanted him. So badly that it was a physical ache inside. She took another step to him, almost against her will, like a moth drawn to a flame.

Hotch's eyes widened when she dropped his towel to the floor in a deliberate motion. "Emily, what are you doing?" Apprehension and unwilling lust swirled in his dark eyes and she kept her eyes locked with his as she closed her hands over his tense wrists.

Her voice was low and husky when she answered. "I'm presenting myself as a solution to your problem, sir." She slowly started to pull his hands away from his groin. He resisted at first but she had seen the flare of heat in his eyes that he had been unable to control upon hearing her answer. It was the only reason she persisted until he finally succumbed to the pressure she was exerting. She released his wrists and immediately felt something prod her stomach. Breaking eye contact she looked down, stifling a gasp at the sight of his darkly flushed, straining erection. She encircled it with her hand, hearing his sharp inhalation.

He felt like living steel in her grasp, hot and hard, yet so satiny soft that she couldn't resist giving him a few strokes, the moisture providing lubrication. Hearing his breath hitch, she looked back up at Hotch to see him watching her with eyes hooded with arousal. She sank to her knees, keeping her eyes on his as she opened her mouth and took the mushroom head in.

"_Fuck_," gritted out Hotch, his arms jerking out to brace on the cubicle walls on either side of him. Emily didn't waste time on preliminaries but went straight to work, sucking him hard, her tongue massaging the underside of his cock. It took barely any time before she started to taste his pre-ejaculate. He tasted clean and sharp against her tongue and after a moment she drew back slightly, grazing the length of him lightly with her teeth.

"_Emily_," Hotch hissed out. Resting her hands on either sides of his hip, she drew him back in, feeling him surge inside. This time, she relaxed her mouth and moved her head back and forth, letting him slide back and forth, fucking her mouth. His unsteady breathing and the way his hips were jerking towards her in small, involuntary movements with each inward thrust told her that he was close.

Which was why she was surprised when he suddenly pulled away from her and grasped her arms, jerking her roughly to her feet. One part of her experienced a nervous flutter at the expression of barely controlled lust in his eyes, while another thrilled at the sight.

"I don't think we'll need this anymore," he muttered harshly, stripping off her towel with one flick of his wrist. She watched his eyes glitter as they roved over her naked form. He cupped her heavy breasts in his hands, rubbing his calloused thumbs over the tips until they became tight buds. Emily's head fell back and she moaned loudly when Hotch took a nipple into his mouth, sucking hard, while he twirled his fingers on her other nipple. Twin sparks shot straight towards the apex between her thighs and she felt warmth flood her.

Even as he ministered to her breasts, his left hand had slid down over her taut, quivering, stomach until he reached the humid warmth further south. Emily keened wildly when he tapped on her already swollen clit, then started to stroke it with light strokes, making her quiver with the growing intensity of sensations racing through her. Hotch straightened up and covered her mouth with his, cupping back of her head with his free hand. She scrambled to hold on to his slick shoulders, kissing him back with ferocious strength, their tongues tangling and teeth grazing. All the while, his left hand never stopped, stroking her sensitive nub faster and faster until with a muffled scream, she came violently, her thighs clamping around his hand as tremors shook her entire body.

Hotch didn't give her any time to recover, but instead turned her around and pushed her up against the wall. He kneed her legs apart and then she could feel the hot, smooth tip of him at her entrance. "Hold on," he gritted out, his usually smooth baritone transposed by arousal into a low, husky tone which rasped over her sensitised nerve endings.

Her vision darkened when he pushed into her. The length of time that she had remained celibate combined with her recent orgasm had made her incredibly tight and she gasped for breath, her hands fisting against the wall as her body desperately struggled to accept his immodest length. Despite the difficulty, he persisted, drawing back out and then pushing back in slowly, but firmly, forging through the swollen tissue in her tight channel. "Shh...relax," he whispered, repeating this motion until he was finally seated fully within her.

Emily shuddered, her inner muscles convulsing around his cock as her body adjusted to his intrusion. Hotch groaned, his breath hot against her neck. "Emily, I can't wait any more. I need to fuck you."

His explicitly worded intention caused her to produce a rush of moisture and she gasped sharply when she felt him twitch inside her. She turned her head around and looked him straight in the eye. "Fuck me, Hotch. I want you to fuck me until I scream again and again."

Right there and then, before her eyes, his famous control broke. He snarled a yes and then grasping her hips hard in his hands, he commenced thrusting into her like a man possessed. Emily cried out as she felt him slam again and again into her, the head of his penis rubbing continuously against her g-spot in this position so that she was already well on her way to her second orgasm. Her hands clawed at the slippery tiled wall as it burst over her, fireworks exploding behind her closed eyelids, her voice calling his name hoarsely.

She would have fallen if he hadn't caught her around the waist, her knees weak from the two intense climaxes she had experienced in a matter of minutes. Hotch turned her around so that she was now facing him, and even in her dazed state, she could see the enormous strain on his features. His brow was low and his eyes filled with such desperate need that she could barely take it in. Without a word, he hooked his arm under her right knee and lifted it up so that she was wide open to take him. Their dark gazes locked together as he breached her pussy with his massively swollen cock.

Emily arched her back, sobbing breaths emitting from her as he started to thrust heavily into her unresisting depths. "H..Hotch, ohhh... don't stop, please don't stop." He drew her leg higher, straightening it until her calf was resting against his shoulder. She cried out sharply as the muscles in the underside of her leg resisted at the stretch that had not been experienced since her teenage years as a budding ballerina. For she was now standing on one leg, the other held straight up, propped against Hotch's shoulder. She wondered wildly how he had known that this position was even possible. But that thought soon escaped, the new position changing the angle that he was entering her, so that a whole different set of feelings were being sparked. She could only watch, helpless as he froze for a split second, his face set in a grimace of pleasure so intense he looked as if he were in pain. Once, twice, thrice, he thrust into her, slowly now, shooting his seed into her. Emily had not thought it was possible for her to come again, but the feel of his warm release within her depths caused another orgasm to wash over her, gentle this time. He slowly lowered her leg and she put her arms around him, holding him to her as they waited for their heartbeats to return to normal.

After a long while, Hotch pulled back and she felt her heart clench when she saw his face. It was back in its set, stoic lines and she knew that whatever this interlude had been, it was over.

"Emily," he started to say, his brow furrowed. "What just happened … it can't happen again." His voice was almost back to normal too, but the husky edge that remained pulled at her heartstrings.

_Come on, Emily. Be strong._

She nodded. "I know. It's okay, Hotch." She tried to smile, and partially succeeded. "You had a problem and I had the solution. Case closed," she said lightly.

His frown deepened and she saw his left hand start to move before he stopped it. She couldn't help wondering if he had meant to touch her. Cup her cheek perhaps. Or stroke her hair. She clenched her fists. _Stop dreaming, Emily._

"Are you going to be all right?" She could see concern in his eyes and felt the heaviness in her chest lighten just a fraction.

"I'll be fine." She edged around him and walked to the door way, shocked to see that it had been open the whole time and neither one of them had noticed. She stepped out of the cubicle and glanced back at her Unit Chief one last time. "Good night, sir. See you tomorrow." Even in her state of nudity, she managed to keep her voice polite, professional even.

Hotch looked steadily at her, his expression inscrutable. "See you tomorrow, Prentiss."

Just like that, they were back in their normal roles. As if nothing had happened. But something did happen. And unbeknownst to them, that something would soon alter the entire course of their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun-dun-dun! *Cue dramatic music* Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave me a review if you can!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, massive a/n, so apologies in advance. I am a completely unoriginal author it seems as I have borrowed ideas from both raffinit and SSAEmilyHotchner. These ladies have been gracious enough to put up with my idea borrowing. Nooshin, this chapter is for you. And raffinit, this whole ENTIRE fic is for you. I love you both!**

**I was looking at some songs for Nooshin and came across 'Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered' sung by Linda Ronstadt. I LOVE this song, had it on while I wrote, so if you want to get into the mood I was in, switch it on (it's on Youtube) when Emily starts singing. Also, SSAEmilyHotchner has written a similar fic about Emily singing. I'd like to make clear that I borrowed her idea, so she is the original creator. I had not yet read her fic when I wrote this chapter, so any similarities (except for Emily singing on stage) is entirely by chance.**

**My plotline will be a little similar to raffinit's 'Morphine' but I will be focusing on the time before the baby's born (sorry for the spoiler, although most of you have guessed anyway), and apparently my muse is not in the mood for angst, at least not quite yet. In any case, if you haven't read Morphine, PLEASE go read it, it is fantastic and I for one, am addictied. As an aside, I was toying with the idea of calling my fic 'Heroin' as an homage, but thought that was a probably bit much LOL**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed the first chapter, glad you enjoyed it. I do not own any of these characters, nor the lyrics to the song.**

**Ok, that's it, I think. Sorry for the spiel but I had to acknowledge my sources. Oh, and this chapter contains the F word, just a warning. Now ON with the show!**

* * *

><p>"Hey Joe," greeted Emily as she slid onto the worn padded stool at the bar.<p>

"Emily! Long time no see." Joe, the grey haired, pot-bellied bartender with the big smile and the even bigger heart came over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Emily had been coming to Harry's Bar on Summers Avenue ever since she had first been assigned to the DC office eight years ago. She dropped in most weeks unless she was out of town. As a result, Joe knew her better than most of her friends, and definitely better than her own mother. "How's Lena and the kids?"

Joe chuckled. "You always ask that. And you always know what my answer is. Good and bad."

She laughed. "Oh, I've missed you Joe."

"Work been busy?"

"You could say that." Her smile faltered at the mention of work and Joe noticed immediately.

"What's up, buttercup? You can tell Uncle Joe."

"Nothing." At his raised eyebrows, she said again, "Really, it's nothing."

"It's a quiet night, so let me get you your usual and we can talk." He started to move off but Emily stopped him.

"You know what Joe? It's late and I'm pretty tired. Instead of the Greyhound, just give me a lemon lime bitters."

"Gina, lemon lime bitters for Emily please!" Joe called out. "All right, spit it out."

Emily shook her head. "Joe, really, it's nothing, I'm just tired." She _really_ didn't want to talk about it.

Joe picked up a glass and started to dry it. "Emily, sweetheart, you may be an FBI profiler, but I've been a bartender for more than 40 years. I've seen every trick in the book. Don't even bother trying to pull the wool over my eyes."

"I should have known you'd see through me, Joe. Why did I even come here?" Apparently she had gone soft in the head.

"I think you need to talk about it, so your subconscious led you here. What is it? Boy trouble?"

She chuckled. "I haven't dated boys in a long, long time, Joe."

"Man trouble then." He looked shrewdly at her. "Ah, is it someone you've been seeing?"

"No." She smiled her thanks at Gina who had just dropped her drink off. "I haven't seen anyone for a while, either."

Joe raised his eyebrows. "So it's either a one-night stand or someone you've known for a while but not romantically."

Good God. He scared her sometimes with his insight. "Hey, we're always looking for talented agents. Wanna join the BAU?"

Joe laughed, his belly shaking. "Yeah, sure. I'm come do the fitness test tomorrow. So what is it? Stranger? Best friend? Work colleague? Boss?"

At his last word, she choked on her drink. _Shit. _Wow, she might as well have tattooed 'I had super hot sex with Aaron Hotchner' on her forehead. It'd have been quicker. Luckily none of the team had ever been here so Joe didn't know who Hotch was. Correction, he knew the name from Emily, but not the person.

"Whoa there, sweetheart. You okay?" He handed her a couple of napkins. When she nodded, he continued with his questions. "So what happened? You slept with your boss?"

"Joe, can we please not talk about it? Really, I just want to forget what happened." Ha, there was a higher chance of Joe turning into a prima ballerina than her forgetting the steamiest sexual encounter she had ever experienced in her entire life. And she was not exactly an inexperienced young girl. But she knew that it wasn't the sex that she wanted to forget. It was what happened afterwards. God, she was seriously the biggest freaking idiot in the world. Possibly the galaxy. There was a reason why anti-fraternisation rules exist. So that stupid, unthinking, irrational, sex-starved idiots like her didn't fall for their grim-faced, incredibly intelligent, rational bosses.

Especially the ones with the super talented penises. You were in deep, deep shit if you fell for a boss with one of those. Because those penises had magical vanishing powers. As in if you ever saw one you'd lose every skerrick of common sense and any logical thoughts you might have had once upon a time. Emily groaned, dropping her head into her hands. She really had no one to blame but herself for the fact that it currently hurt like she had been stabbed in the heart every time she looked at Hotch. Which at the moment was every two minutes. She always thought she had sado-masochistic tendencies. That was now no longer a hypothesis but a confirmed fact. Even knowing that she'd be hurt, she still wasn't able to resist sneaking a peek at him every now and again like a moon-eyed calf. Hotch of course was his usual stoic, imperturbable self. Acting like that night never happened. She hated that his compartmentalisation skills were better than hers. She hated him. Period.

"Emily." Joe's voice was close. "Emily." More insistent now.

She sighed and dropped her hands, looking at her friend. "I know, I know. I was stupid and reckless. Who knew, right?"

Joe's bushy grey eyebrows drew together. "When you say reckless you don't mean you-went-without-protection reckless, right?"

"Oh my God, Joe! I love you, but I am _not_ discussing birth control with you." She paused. "But just for your information, I am not that stupid." If it had been anyone else, she would've insisted on a condom. But she was on the pill, _and_ it was Hotch. Everyone knew he hadn't had sex since dinosaurs walked the earth. Even longer than her last intimate encounter. And that was saying something.

Okay, who was she kidding? The thought of protection never even crossed her mind. She was amazed she even remembered her name after seeing the all-magical penis. She had always wondered if Hotch was an overachiever in the bedroom. Now that she knew, she wished to hell that she didn't. It was like knowing that in the drawer next to your bed was _the_ most awesome, studded, rotating, bunny-ears-included-as-an-attachment vibrator, but you weren't allowed to use it. Or touch it. Or even give it suggestive looks. Because that will get you sent off to a sexual harassment seminar before you could say 'Throw me on your desk and fuck me like there's no tomorrow, Hotch'. It was damn frustrating.

"All right, all right, you're a big girl and you can take care of yourself. Even if you're not the sharpest tool in the relationship shed. I know what will make you feel better, though." Joe beamed at her.

"The only thing that will make me feel better is a triple chocolate brownie with choc-chip ice cream and a pound of whipped cream piled on top."

"I don't have that. But I have the next best thing. Why don't you get up and sing a song."

"Oh no. No way." Emily shook her head vigorously. "I have not sung in years. No, Joe." She looked at her friend apprehensively when he walked to the end of the counter and came around to her side.

"Come on, Em, you know you used to love it when you sang here." He took her hand in his and tugged gently.

"That was just a phase. I was taking singing lessons and wanted to work on my projection." She tried to pull her hand away but Joe held fast.

"Well, you projected enough to triple my patrons on those Thursday nights you were singing. Come on, it'll make you feel better. I just know it."

"Joe, don't make me give you a back flip." She should have sounded threatening. She just sounded defeated. Like she had lost her mojo. Another casualty of the magical penis.

"You so want to sing. Come on, Al's at the piano tonight. He knows all the oldies."

Emily sighed and reluctantly let Joe pull her up to the dimly lit stage. To be honest she didn't really mind. It had been a while and there were only five people in the bar at 11.20 on a Wednesday night. That included the drunk guy snoring in the corner.

"Hey Al." She gave Al, the African-American man of indeterminate age a high five.

"You singin' tonight Miss Prentiss?" Al's white teeth flashed at her. No matter how many times she asked him to call her Emily, he never did. She eventually gave up.

"Apparently." She gave Joe a half-hearted evil eye.

"You have a lovely voice, Miss P, you should sing more. No babies to sing lullabies to?"

She smiled, shaking her head. "No babies, Al, and before you ask, no man to sing love songs to either."

"It'll happen, Miss P, it'll happen," replied Al sagely. "What'll it be tonight?"

She told him her choice; it was one of her favourites, and it seemed particularly appropriate tonight. She then took the microphone from a beaming Joe and stepped up on the stage. Joe switched on the row of lights at the base of the stage and she blinked a little at the sudden brightness. The lights made it impossible for her to see most of the bar patrons; which had been rather helpful previously when she had had to quell her stage fright. She raised the mic to her lips. "Hi everyone, I'm Emily. I used to sing here once a week a year or so ago and since I was here getting a drink, Joe asked if I could sing a little something. So here goes. Al?"

She tapped her foot lightly at the introductory notes, then started to sing, glad that the first couple of verses were not particularly straining.

_He's a fool and don't I know it  
>But a fool can have his charms<br>I'm in love and don't I show it  
>Like a babe in arms<em>

_Love's the same old sad sensation  
>Lately I've not slept a wink<br>Since this half-pint imitation  
>Put me on the blink<em>

* * *

><p>Hotch stepped into the bar, having just eaten at a diner a block away. He had been on his way back to the SUV when he had been intrigued by the dulcet tones of a feminine voice that seemed oddly familiar, and made an impulsive decision to check out the unassuming looking establishment. His eyes were immediately drawn to the brightly lit small stage at the front of the bar. They widened when he saw who it was that was weaving a spell with her seductive voice. Emily stood there, serenading the patrons of the bar in the emerald green wrap-around dress she had worn to work. The dress that he had fantasised at least twenty times today that he could remove by just pulling on the knot at the side of her hip. As he watched the beautiful woman sing, he started to listen to the actual words.<p>

_I'm wild again  
>Beguiled again<br>A simpering whimpering child again  
>Bewitched bothered and bewildered am I<em>

_Couldn't sleep and wouldn't sleep  
>When love came and told me I shouldn't sleep<br>Bewitched bothered and bewildered am I_

Although he knew that it wasn't possible that she had seen him, he still jolted when her gaze moved about the room and appeared to lock on him. Her voice was husky and low, so beguiling that he felt that every word and note that came out of her mouth was meant for him. That he was the only person she was singing to.

_Lost my heart but what of it  
>He is cold I agree<br>He can laugh but I love it  
>Although the laugh's on me<em>

_I'll sing to him each spring to him  
>And long for the day when I'll cling to him<br>Bewitched bothered and bewildered am I_

He swallowed hard when he heard these words. The emotion that he could hear in her voice was unmistakeable. Was she really bewitched, bothered and bewildered? He wanted her to be, so badly did he want her to want him. Because he had been unable to get her out of his mind since that fateful night. He had tried working himself into an exhaustion, physically and mentally. He had teamed her with every member of their team except himself, sent her on numerous training courses at the academy so she wouldn't be a constant reminder of their encounter. But no matter what he did, she was still there in his mind, teasing and taunting him of the reminder of what he had had. What he will never have again. For the first time in his life, she had caused him to curse his sense of responsibility, his work ethic, his very integrity.

He was honest enough with himself to admit that there was also fear. He had had a failed relationship. He couldn't afford to have another. He had Jack to think of. And the fallout of a break up with a work colleague didn't bear thinking about. So he had done the logical thing. The rational thing. Granted, it would have been more effective if he had done it thirty minutes earlier, but still, it was the right thing to do. Wasn't it?

_Men are not a new sensation  
>I've done pretty well I think<br>But this half-pint imitation  
>Put me on the blink<em>

_I've sinned a lot  
>I'm mean a lot<br>But now I'm like sweet seventeen a lot  
>Bewitched bothered and bewildered am I<em>

As Emily's voice wrapped around him like the most expensive silk, he closed his eyes, pretending for a moment that it was really him that she was singing to. That he was the subject of the song. And when she finished, he slipped out quietly before she could see him. He really wasn't sure if he would have been able to hide the fact that she had completely bewitched him with her song, indeed, with her very self.

He was an intelligent man. He had presented complex legal arguments before a bench of Supreme Court judges. He was a capable man, an accomplished federal agent. He had written the manual on hostage negotiations and captured some of the most infamous serial killers. But he didn't know how to deal with Emily. The subordinate with whom he had shared the most intense sexual experience of his life. When it came to matters of the heart, it seemed he was completely clueless. _Reid_ probably had more romantic savvy than he did. Maybe he could ask Reid for some book recommendations. Because Hotch had no idea what to do about this conflict between logic and feeling.

Not one single fucking idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Please send me a review if you can. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I am loving this story so much. Two chapters in two days! Just don't get used to it : ) Thanks so much to those who reviewed.**

* * *

><p>It was hot in Ely. So hot that the air practically singed her nostrils when she breathed in. Emily stepped out of the SUV and shut the door behind her, going still when she felt her stomach roil uncomfortably. She swallowed hard, wondering for the tenth time that morning whether she was coming down with something. She had been feeling queasy since she woke up. The long flight to Vegas then the shorter flight on the small twin propeller plane into Ely had not helped. In fact, she, who prided herself on her practically bullet proof stomach, had been sick enough to actually pick up the airsickness paper bag on the plane. Luckily she just managed to stop herself from actually throwing up. If for nothing more than to avoid looking weak in front of Hotch, who was sitting across the aisle. She didn't think he had noticed her picking up the paper bag, he had been engrossed in the case file he was reading.<p>

That wasn't a surprise. They had barely had any eye contact since that fateful night. In the space of the past month, she would have hazarded a guess that he had only spoken directly to her a grand total of ten times. He had singled her out to provide training at the academy and during other times on consults, had teamed her up with someone else. They had barely even been in the same room together outside of their morning meetings. Not that she would have had it any other way. It was bad enough that the memory of that night in the shower was permanently seared in her memory, surfacing at the most inconvenient of times. She didn't need a physical reminder as well.

"Emily? You okay?" She looked up to see Dave looking at her with concern.

She wasn't, and it wasn't just because of her nausea, but she managed to paste on a smile that she knew was a shade too bright. "I'm fine. Let's go check out the new crime scene."

Dave didn't say a word, but she knew he hadn't been convinced. She was going to have to work on masking her expressions. Maybe she should ask Hotch for pointers, she thought, rather cattily. He seemed to have no problem going back to the status quo. If she hadn't known that they had in fact had sex – her sore hamstring was proof – she might have thought the whole episode had been a dream. He gave no indication, either by word or deed, that anything out of the ordinary had happened between them. Well, if you didn't count the Antarctic chill whenever he had to speak to her and the obvious attempts to avoid her. Even Reid had asked her whether she and Hotch had had a disagreement. _Reid, _for heaven's sake. God only knew what the other guys were thinking.

They walked over to greet the county sheriff who was standing next to a handful of other LEOs near a blood stained sheet-covered body.

"Sheriff. I'm David Rossi and this is Emily Prentiss."

"Agents." Sheriff George Newton, a tall, thin man in his late forties, reached out to shake their hands.

"This the newest victim?" Dave squatted down next to the body and lifted up the sheet.

"Yes, as far as we know, she's number four. Or really, three, depending on how you look at it. She's obviously been dead for at least 72 hours."

Dave stood up and moved aside, and Emily automatically dropped down to her haunches to take a look. In hindsight it was not something she should have done. Under the sheet lay a partially decomposed body with a missing face, the serial killer's m.o. The problem was not the sight of the body or the missing face. It was the smell. The body had decomposed rapidly in the desert heat and the rotting smell was overwhelming. Emily felt what little food she had consumed come rushing up her oesophagus.

Clapping a hand to her mouth, she scrambled to her feet and started to run, oblivious to the gaping mouths and stunned looks on the sheriff's and his deputies' faces. Once she was a safe distance away, she bent over and finally let go. When she was finished, she slowly straightened up, feeling the weakness in her legs. She suddenly felt a warm arm slip around her back, supporting her and look up to see Dave. He wordlessly gave her his handkerchief which she gratefully took and wiped her mouth.

"Water?" He waited patiently as she rinsed her mouth before spitting and wiping her mouth again. They took a few steps away as Emily breathed in deeply, trying to slow down her racing heart. Thankfully, now that she had actually thrown up, the nausea had disappeared and she was feeling better.

"So how far along are you?" came Dave's gentle voice from her right.

"I'm sorry?" Not yet back in her normal frame of mind, she looked at her friend in confusion.

"How many weeks along are you?"

Emily opened her mouth and closed it again. She gave a dismissive laugh. "I'm not pregnant, Dave."

He stood there, looking calmly at her.

She shook her head. "I can't be pregnant. I can't be. I had my period." Didn't she? She must have. She was on the pill for goodness sake. Wasn't the failure rate like minuscule? She frantically did some calculations in her head. She should have had her period two weeks ago. Where had they been then? In Reno. Reno. She swallowed convulsively, feeling her palms start to sweat and her heart rate increase. Oh God. She couldn't remember getting her period in Reno. If she had, she would have remembered.

_Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Please don't let it be true._

"Easy, easy. Take a deep breath." She suddenly realised that Dave was next to her again, his hand gently rubbing her back as she gasped for air. "And again. Come on, you can do it." She hadn't realised that she was hyperventilating. She took a breath, hearing her heart pounding like thunder in her ears. Then she took another breath. And then another. When her breathing finally returned to something resembling a normal rhythm, she realised that her right hand was clutching Dave's arm as if he was her only anchor. Perhaps he was. She looked up at him.

"I can't be pregnant, Dave, I just can't." She wondered if she looked like the emotional mess that she was inside. Fear, anxiety, denial and disbelief churned within her. And yet, underlying it all, there was the faintest touch of hope.

He seemed to know that she wasn't referring to the physical impossibility. "Emily. Listen to me. Everything's going to be all right. I'm here for you. We all are. Whatever happens, we'll work it out together. You're not alone, do you understand me?" Dave's eyes were filled with warmth and concern.

She took another breath, trying to tamp down the emotions that were threatening to flood her with tears.

"But first you need to find out if you are pregnant. Then we'll cross the next bridge. Okay?"

She nodded.

They turned to walk back to the crime scene. Dave told the sheriff that Emily had a touch of food poisoning, for which she was grateful. They viewed the body again, Emily doing so from a distance this time. After they had gotten all the information they could get, they walked back to the SUV, Dave getting into the driver's seat this time.

As they travelled down the silent highway back into town, Emily asked Dave the question that had been plaguing her mind. "What made you think I'm pregnant?"

He gave her a sideways glance before looking back in front. "I've never seen you sick, Emily. Not like that, anyway. And I know for a fact you have a cast iron stomach. Remember that time the rest of us were practically bedridden with food poisoning from that burger joint? You were the only one still vertical."

"There's a first time for everything, you know." She leaned her head back on the head rest, trying hard not to think about what would happen if she found out that she was pregnant. Because she was almost certain that she was. Her last period was six weeks ago. She just couldn't believe that her birth control failed.

"It's not just that."

Her brows knitted together and she turned her head to look at the older profiler. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I can't put my finger on it. But something's changed. You look different somehow."

Great. At this rate everyone in the team would figure it out in no time. "Dave, you won't say anything to anyone, will you?" Especially Hotch. _Shit. _ What the hell was she going to do about Hotch? She took a fortifying breath. _Okay, Prentiss, calm down. You don't even if know you're pregnant yet. You can freak out later._

"You have my word."

They pulled up in front of convenience store and Emily flashed Dave a grateful look before hurrying in and grabbing a couple of pregnancy tests. Unfortunately she didn't get the chance to use them until late that night when the team finally retired to their respective motel rooms. After saying her good nights, she practically ran to her room and stripped off her suit in record time, dumping it carelessly on the bed.

She read the instructions rapidly while stripping off her thong with one hand. Once she had peed on the sticks, she replaced the caps and put them face up on the bathroom counter. Not wanting to pace around the room, she decided to take a quick shower. She dried herself and slipped on her bathrobe before taking a deep breath and looking down at the first stick.

Two lines.

The second line was fainter, but it was there. Now, stick number two.

Two lines.

Everything felt surreal as Emily looked at her reflection in the mirror, her black eyes staring back at her blankly. The harsh fluorescent light shone down over her face, bleeding any colour she might have had out of her face. Not that she thought she would have any colour.

She was pregnant. With Hotch's child. Her supervisor was the father of her baby. Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss, veteran FBI agent, ex-CIA agent, summa cum laude graduate from Yale, had gotten pregnant by her boss. She felt like she was an actor in a B-grade movie. It would have been laughable if it hadn't been so tragic.

She was going to be a mother. The thought was so overwhelming that she didn't even know where to start to think. Medical appointments, tests, ultrasounds, baby clothes, baby cot … oh no, where was the baby going to sleep? She was going to have to move. And then there was work. The thought of work naturally led to Hotch. How was she going to tell him? The image of him looking at her accusingly flashed through her mind and she felt her chest tighten in pain. He was going to blame her for this. He already had Jack, he didn't need another child to add to his already heavy guilt of being an absentee parent. But in the end, it wasn't going to matter what he thought about her or the pregnancy. It was her child. She didn't need to worry about what his intentions were going to be just yet. She had enough on her plate as it was.

Emily suddenly realised that during the whole time she was thinking, she had not even once considered terminating the pregnancy. She even knew why. She couldn't do it again. She wouldn't. The baby she had lost so many years ago still haunted her. Not a day went by when she didn't think about what that child might have looked like. Would it have been a girl or a boy, with fair hair or dark? Would she or he have been the quiet, mild type, or the hell-raising sort? Had she unknowingly deprived the world of a gifted heart surgeon, a scientist with a cure to cancer, a person who had the ability to bring about world peace? Oh, she knew that she had been a mere child herself at fifteen, logic told her that she couldn't have had the child, but her heart was not ruled by logic. And that child would always live in her heart.

Just as this child already did. She put her hand over her womb. Even putting aside the feelings she had for Hotch, and despite only knowing about the pregnancy for a matter of minutes, she already loved this baby with her every fiber of her being. She knew she would sacrifice her life for the life of her child with no hesitation whatsoever. She would do everything in her power to protect it from the evil in the world. Because there was evil. She saw it every day. In all shapes and forms.

She walked out into the bedroom and stood by the window, staring blankly down at the parking lot in front of the motel, deserted except for the two SUVs that were being used by the team. She prayed that she was going to be strong enough to bring this child up alone. Even if she and Hotch agreed on sharing custody, she was still going to be the primary caregiver. And if she was, she would need to consider whether she could continue to remain at the BAU. She didn't have a close relative who could care for the baby like Hotch did. Her baby had to come first. She now had someone else to think about when making decisions about her future. It wasn't just about her anymore.

A knock sounded on the door, interrupting her thoughts. She approached the door, calling out warily, "Who is it?" Don't let it be Hotch. She couldn't tell him yet. The pregnancy was still so new to her she could barely assimilate the thought, much less tell him. To her relief, she heard a familiar voice through the door.

"It's Dave."

She tightened the belt on her bathrobe before opening the door. Dave gave her a smile as he walked in with a paper bag. The aroma it emitted made her stomach growl and she suddenly realised how hungry she actually was. After closing the door behind her, she walked over to the desk where he had deposited the bag.

"You, Agent Rossi, are a lifesaver. I completely forgot about dinner." She opened the bag eagerly and pulled out a huge burger.

Dave sat down on the bed and looked on, amused as she practically inhaled the burger. After making a quick trip to the bathroom to wash her hands, Emily came back into the room and sank back on the chair next to the desk. "Thanks Dave."

"You're welcome. I thought the baby might need some nourishment." He must have noticed her sudden stillness. "The test was positive?"

"Yeah."

He exhaled. "Okay. First things first. Tomorrow you need to call up your OBGYN and make an appointment. Then you're going to have to think about what you want to do."

Her voice was strong and steady when she replied. "I'm keeping the baby."

He looked at her, understanding in his eyes. "Well, I'm glad to hear that part was easy for you. So, are you going to tell the father?"

Emily felt her stomach lurch. Perhaps eating that entire burger hadn't been such a good idea. "I'm going to tell him." At some stage. She had plenty of time before she started showing. She hoped.

"It's not anyone I know, is it?"

She managed to keep her face composed. "Why in the world would you say that, Dave?"

"Just this feeling I have." Dave raised his eyebrows. "I don't see you as the one night stand sort, and I think we would have noticed if you've been seeing someone."

God, why did she have to be working with profilers? "I could just be really good at covering my tracks. I was in the CIA you know."

Dave smiled. "Don't think I haven't noticed that you haven't answered my question."

Emily sighed. "Dave, please, I can't talk about this right now." She hated lying. But she would do it if she had to. She knew how close Dave and Hotch was. She couldn't risk Hotch accidentally finding out before she was ready to tell him. She needed some time to adjust to the idea of being pregnant. But more importantly, she needed time to shore up her defences.

"All right, I'm not going to push." He stood up. "Not yet anyway."

"I appreciate that." She walked with him to the door and let him out.

Dave looked at her, expression serious. "Good night. Make sure you get all the rest you can."

"Thanks Dave. For dinner and for, well, everything." She took a step forward and gave him an impulsive hug. "You're a good friend."

Dave returned her embrace, patting her back. "Any time, _bellissima_."

Emily waited till he started to walk off before closing her door.

Engrossed in their own thoughts, neither one of them noticed Hotch standing further down the corridor in the opposite direction, staring at them with narrowed eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Please do send me a review if you can. It really gladdens my heart, and more importantly, it tells me if you're enjoying this fic or not!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Woo hoo, another chapter completed. Happy New Year to all of you!**

* * *

><p>"Emily Prentiss."<p>

Emily looked up from her magazine and saw her doctor waiting for her. She got up and walked into the consulting room, taking the visitor's chair as the doctor closed the door behind her. "Hello Susan."

Susan Chang sat in her chair and smiled. "How are you, Emily? I haven't seen you for a while. I think since your pap smear in August last year?"

"I'm well." Emily took a breath before saying the four words she didn't think she would ever say. "I think I'm pregnant."

"That's good news!" Dr Chang started to say, then looked at her more closely. "_Is_ it good news?"

"Yes, it is. The pregnancy wasn't planned, but I want to keep the baby." She had never wanted anything more.

Her doctor looked over to her computer screen. "I seemed to recall that you were on the pill."

"I was. I must be one of the 0.3% of contraceptive pill users that are the unlucky ones." She thought she would feel more annoyed. But in the space of the last two weeks she had bonded with the tiny life that was growing within her, and even if she could go back in time, she knew that she wouldn't have done anything different. Not to mention that the sex had been fucking hot. Damn Hotch and his super-talented penis.

"Emily. Emily?"

"Oh." She came back to reality with a rude crash. "Sorry, what was that?" Emily felt her face heat at the amusement in the other woman's eyes.

"That good was he?" Hearing the laughter in her doctor's voice, Emily couldn't help but join in. She had been seeing Dr Chang for the last seven years, and over that time they had become friends. Susan Chang was around the same age she was, and was married to an extremely attractive cardiac surgeon in the same hospital she practised at. Her husband, she told Emily with a wink, had _very _good hands, among other things.

"I'm sure his hands aren't quite as clever as your husband's, although he does handle a gun rather well." Ever since the 'incident' she had been observing him covertly, and watching him burst into a room with his gun held up was incredibly hot. Among her favourites were Hotch in sunglasses and kevlar, Hotch yelling at a suspect with fire in his eyes, Hotch speaking quietly, but so coldly that it sent chills up her spine, Hotch tackling an UnSub roughly to the ground. Pretty much everything he did, bar paperwork. It was a wonder she wasn't walking around a dribbling mess – and she wasn't referring to her mouth. "The other part of his anatomy, though, is uh, how should I put it, much more talented."

"Apparently, so is his sperm," said Dr Chang wryly, earning another laugh from Emily. "What we'll need to do today is draw some blood for tests and then we'll do an ultrasound to check that everything's ok and get an idea of the due date. After that I'll give you a run down about what to expect in the next few months. I don't want to worry you, but I'm going to be keeping a close eye on you and the baby because of your age."

"I understand." She had been expecting that, having done her share of reading. It was yet another reason she wanted this baby. This was more than likely her last chance to have a child of her own.

Ten minutes later she was lying down watching as Dr Chang pulled over the mobile ultrasound unit. She pulled Emily's top up and squirted warm gel on her lower abdomen. She then spread the gel out with the ultrasound wand.

She looked at Emily. "Ready?"

Emily nodded, feeling her pulse race. She could barely believe that she was about to see her baby for the first time.

"All right, here we go. Where are you little one? Ah, there you are. Here's your baby, Emily." Dr Chang pointed to the screen and Emily saw a little grey blob surrounded by a oval shaped black area. Her doctor moved the wand slightly and the fetus came more into focus.

Emily felt her breath catch.

"Here's the head, the torso, and the buds which are the beginnings of baby's arms and legs. And this flickering here, can you see it? That's your baby's heart beating. It's tiny at the moment, just fitting on your fingertip."

Emily couldn't actually see anything because tears had filled her eyes and were obscuring her vision. Guilt tore at her. Hotch should be here by her side, sharing this wonderful experience with her. But he wasn't here. He wasn't here because she had been too chicken to tell him. At first, she had told herself that she couldn't tell him yet because she was still getting used to the idea herself. Two days became four, four became eight. Then he went out of town with Reid and Morgan for a consult. He was back on day eleven. She told herself the he was too busy catching up with paperwork and it won't be a good time. She'd wait another day.

The next day of course, everything went wrong. The BAU's budget was cut for the third consecutive year in a row, when the workload was actually increasing. Then there was a serious mix-up of the team providing training. They had already cleared their schedule for two whole days when they found out that the dates they had been given were actually wrong, wasting the preceding four days' worth of preparation. Hotch was livid. Another good excuse not to tell him. Unfortunately he continued to be in a filthy mood for the next three days, practically biting her head off yesterday when all she wanted was to ask him a question about the new layout of the reports. So that was pretty much that.

"Emily! Oh dear, here, take these."

Emily gulped and grabbed the tissues that she was handed. She couldn't remember the last time she had cried. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"Please don't apologise. It's completely normal to be emotional the first time you see your child." Dr Chang waited patiently as she dried her tears.

Emily sighed. "It's not just that. I haven't told the father of the baby, and he should have been here. I mean, I have no idea if he would have wanted to, but I should have told him."

"I see. I tell you what. Once you tell him, if you'd like, if _he_ would like, just give me a call and I'll squeeze you in for a quick ultrasound. How does that sound?"

"You'd do that for us?" To her horror, she felt her eyes start to tear again at her doctor's kindness.

"It's not a problem at all, Emily. I'll let Janet know just in case you call. Now let's just measure baby here. It looks like … the baby's due date will be around December 8th."

Emily swallowed hard. She was going to have a December baby. No, _they_ were going to have a December baby. She promised herself that she was going to tell Hotch once she was done here. She was being unfair to him. She was still terrified about telling him, but she was just going to have to suck it up and deal with it.

Some time later, Dr Chang was just finishing telling her about the physical changes to expect in the next few months when her phone buzzed. It was a text from JJ.

_Just a heads up. Hotch asked for you, then called Dave into his office. He looks MAJORLY pissed. _

"Any questions, Emily?"

Emily stifled a groan at the text. Awesome, just freaking awesome. She suddenly realised the last thing her doctor had said. Some about sexually excitable. "Wait, _what?_ There's a possibility I could become really horny?"

Great. So she might find herself in the position of being all dressed up with nowhere to go. Except salivate over the father of her baby who hates her. With her luck, she _would_ be one of those horny pregnant women and the urge would probably strike at the most inconvenient of moments. Like when Hotch was giving her a good raking over the coals when all she wanted was a good seeing to over his desk. She looked at her friend. "So, I don't suppose you have any pills to stop the horniness from happening?"

* * *

><p>"Aaron, what's up?" Dave closed the door behind him then came and took a seat on one of the visitor chairs.<p>

Hotch looked up at his friend and mentor, the sight of him fuelling the jealousy and anger which had been brewing sullenly for the last two weeks. It was time to find out what was going on between Emily and Dave. Even a blind man won't have missed the growing closeness between the two profilers. Were they sleeping together? The sight of Dave coming out of Emily's room in Ely had stunned him. Even more surprising had been the pain he had experienced at the thought that they might be seeing each other. He had to know. So he got straight to the point. "Are you seeing Prentiss?"

"What? What the hell are you talking about?" Disbelief and confusion appeared on Dave's face.

"I'm talking about the fact that the two of you have been spending a lot of time together." Not to mention the intimate conversations and repeated looks of concern from Dave.

"In case you haven't noticed, we work together." The senior profiler's voice was sarcastic and Hotch could see that his face had started to darken. Well, tough shit.

"That isn't what I'm talking about."

"Well, I have no idea what you're talking about, Hotch. Emily and I are friends. We've had lunch together a few times. So what? You got a problem with that?"

"I saw you come out of her room while we were in Ely." He hoped his face was still impassive. He didn't want Dave to realise that he was quickly becoming consumed with jealous rage. Emily had been wearing a bathrobe and then there was that hug. Like him, she was not usually a touchy feely person, so he had known that something was up.

Dave frowned. "So?"

"Emily was undressed."

"She was wearing a bathrobe, Hotch! She wasn't naked! I assure you that we are not seeing each other."

"Really?" Hotch wasn't convinced. "Then what were you doing in her room?"

"She needed a friend, and I was there for her. Unlike someone else." Hotch winced internally at the jibe. "You don't have to worry about us fraternising. Our relationship is completely platonic."

"Then why have you been talking so much lately? What's going on?" He could tell from the whispered conversations that something was definitely going on. He was going to find out what it was.

"Oh, for fuck's sake. Will you take that poker out of your ass, Aaron? Because it's obviously interfering with your thought processes. I repeat, Emily and I are _not_ in a romantic relationship."

"Fine. Then where is she right now? She took some personal time. Don't try to avoid my question, Dave. I know that you know."

For the first time, the senior profiler was quiet. Then, "I do know, but I can't say, Aaron."

Jealousy reared its head again. But now it was due to the fact that Dave seemed to know more about Emily than he did. A lot more. "Why not?"

"It's not my place to say. But I'm sure she'll talk to you soon." His friend's eyes were serious.

Hotch felt his heart leap to his throat. Was she sick? What was going on? "Dave, you have to tell me. I'm her supervisor and I need to know in case it's something that might affect the team." That was true, but it was all a crock. He wanted, no, he _needed_ to know.

"I really can't say, Aaron. But I'll ask her to talk to you. She should be back soon."

Damn Dave. Hotch felt like yelling. But of course he didn't. He closed his eyes briefly, feeling anxious about what Dave thought Emily would be telling him. Was she leaving the BAU? She couldn't leave. He would be lost without her. It was torturous, being so close to her and yet being unable to touch her. He couldn't even trust himself to carry on a normal conversation with her, so he had tried avoiding her as much as possible. He was worried that if he did have a normal conversation with her, he would slip up and reveal his true feelings. That she would find out that he was pining for her like some pathetic love sick teen.

"Hotch? What's gotten into you? Why are you asking me all these questions?" Dave frowned, his eyes narrowing. "You're not worried about the fraternisation rules, are you?" he asked slowly. "Wait, are you … you can't be. Are you jealous?" He looked incredulous.

_Shit. _"I am not jealous, Dave. Why would I be jealous?" He tried to modulate his voice to his normal tone and pitch. "I just wanted to make sure that if you had been seeing each other, that you were aware of the consequences." He felt like a hypocrite saying these words. He had known what the consequences were, and yet he still went ahead and had sex with Emily.

"Bullshit. Don't try to trick this old dog, Hotch. You're jealous, which means you feel something for her."

Hotch thought it prudent to remain silent at this point. But Dave didn't let up. "Has something happened between the two of you?"

Hotch just looked at the other profiler, saying nothing. Not that it mattered.

"Holy shit." Realisation dawned on Dave's face. "You slept together, didn't you?" Hotch was quiet. "No need to answer, Aaron, I can see in your eyes."

"It was an accident." He was surprised at the sound of his own voice. At how heavily leaden with guilt the words were. He wished he could go back in time. He would never have let Emily touch him. Now he had hurt her. It was the last thing in the world he wanted to do after everything she had gone through. And he didn't know how to make it better. Not without risking everything he had. His heart, his life, his son.

Dave was suddenly looking dumbstruck. Hotch frowned. He could feel that something was wrong. He had fully expected Dave to yell at him for being stupid. For not thinking of the consequences. At the very least express his disappointment that Hotch could have done something like that. But he didn't. His friend sat there, saying nothing at all.

"Dave, you don't want to say anything?"

"Not right now, Hotch."

A knock suddenly sounded on the door and they both looked up. It was Emily. Hotch felt his pulse start to race, as it inevitably did when he knew he was about to speak to her. He kept his expression impassively neutral. His shield.

"Come in."

She poked her head in, looking tentative. "I'm sorry to interrupt. But when you have a minute, Hotch, can we talk?"

He felt his heart skip a beat when she licked her lip. She was nervous. His brows drew together heavily. Damn it, what the hell was going on?

Dave stood up. "I think I'll leave you two to talk." Before Hotch could say anything, he walked to the door and reached out, giving Emily's shoulder a squeeze before leaving.

Hotch looked at the dark-haired woman, who had not only haunted his every waking hour with thoughts of her, but his dreams as well. The woman whom he wanted but could never have.

"What is it, Emily?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the cliffhanger guys. Please do leave a review if you can, I would be oh, so grateful!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the chapter you've been waiting for. Hope you enjoy it! Just so you know I won't be posting a new chapter for a few days, I have a HotLy smut challenge to complete, so stay tuned for that! Should be a ton of fun!**

* * *

><p>Emily closed the door behind her and took a few steps into the room. Hotch waited for her to sit, but she didn't. Instead, she stood in front of his desk, looking at him silently.<p>

"Emily? Was there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I..um... There's something I need to tell you." She fell silent, trepidation reflecting in her eyes. Hotch felt his stomach lurch when he saw that she was clasping her hands so tightly that her nail beds were white. _What was wrong?_ His earlier thought that she was sick recurred and he stood up, no longer able to bear the presence of his desk between them. He walked around his desk and stopped in front of her. Close, but not too close.

"Emily, what's wrong?" He felt his heart rate accelerate at the obvious anxiety on her face. He had never seen her anxious. Something must be very wrong. Temporarily forgetting the fact that he had just spent weeks trying to avoid her, he impulsively reached out his hand to cover hers. She took a reflexive step backwards, recoiling from his touch and his hand met thin air. Closing his hand in a fist, he slowly lowered it, trying to hide the pain that had speared through him. She couldn't even bear his touch. She must hate him.

"Hotch, I'm pregnant."

Hotch's heart stopped.

His mind had gone completely blank. As if the words she had just uttered contained some sort of spell that had just short-circuited his normally intelligent and highly functioning brain. Did Emily just say she was pregnant?

Hotch stared at her, his mouth parted.

"Hotch, did you hear me? I'm going to have a baby." Emily looked concerned at his lack of response.

He suddenly realised that there was a loud buzzing in his ears. Hotchner, do _not_ black out, you soft cock.

"Hotch, did you hear what I said?" Emily was frowning now, her face paler than usual.

"I..you..." He, the articulate ex-prosecutor, whose skill with words had been his bread and butter, was reduced to stammering like a two-year-old. He could barely think, much less speak with any semblance of coherence. "A..are you sure?"

"I'm sure." She bit her lip. "Hotch, I want you to know that I never meant for this to happen. I – "

"Emily, stop." His hand raised up in supplication. "Just...just give me a minute." Thank God his brain was finally starting to function again. Emily was pregnant. With his child. A child conceived during that unexpected, fateful union six weeks ago. For the first time in his life he had let the ephemeral allure of physical release dictate his actions. He had refused to listen to that ever present rational voice in his head and instead had allowed himself to just feel. And look where that had gotten him. His subordinate, someone whom he was responsible for, was pregnant with his child.

Fucking hell.

What was he going to do? He finally looked back at her, his heart racing.

"Have you decided what you're going to do about the baby?" A sudden image of Emily, glowing with happiness, ripe with child appeared in his mind. He swallowed hard. _ Please keep the baby. Please._ He was completely supportive of women's rights, especially when it concerned their own body, but if he were honest with himself, he wasn't sure that he could just nod and pretend that it would be all hunky dory if she said she was going to terminate the pregnancy. Because he definitely won't be. It was his child, too, wasn't it? _Please, Emily._

"I'm having the baby." She stopped, then blurted out, "I'm really sorry, Hotch. I was on the pill and I never thought this could happen. Never in a million years!"

Hotch had to take a moment to deal with the overwhelming relief that had flared through him upon hearing her answer. "Emily, please don't apologise. I'm equally at fault. I should have thought of protection." He should have thought. Period. But now was not the time to think about regrets. "We need to talk, but this isn't the place."

"I know." She looked relieved now, the anxiety gone. And he was glad. Glad that her news was not that she was leaving, or that she was suffering a major illness. "You're not angry? Because you have every right to be."

He wondered if he could ever be angry with her. Even more so now. "No. Well, yes, I am, but only with myself. I should never have taken advantage of you. I'm your superior and I should have known better." Having regretted the incident for so many weeks, he was surprised to realise that he might be starting to feel differently. All because of the tiny life that was currently growing in her abdomen.

She laughed, although the sound was humourless. "I think I was the one who took advantage of you, Hotch. I'm sorry about what happened. I really don't know what came over me."

"It seems somewhat unbelievable that two rational adults like us would ever find themselves in a situation like this." He said it mildly, wanting her to know that he didn't blame her.

"Hotch, I may have regretted that night, but I don't regret this baby. Sorry, I know that makes no sense whatsoever, but..."

He interrupted gently, "I know what you mean." He searched her face, uttering the question that had been prodding at him for the last few minutes. "Are you...both well?"

She nodded, and he saw her lips tremble before she pressed them firmly together. "I had the first ultrasound today. The baby's developing well."

"Oh." Disappointment washed painfully over him. She'd already seen their child. He wished he had been there. Would he have to wait for the baby to be born to get his first look? He didn't feel that he had the right to ask to be there. They weren't a couple. And he was pretty sure Emily saw him nothing as an incidental sperm donor. The thought hurt.

"Hotch, I know I should have told you earlier. If I had, you could have been there. I'm so sorry. I was ..." she moistened her lips. "I was terrified that you'd be angry. That you wouldn't have wanted anything to do with the baby."

"Emily, how could you think that? You didn't conceive it by yourself. I'm responsible."

"For conception, yes. But I want you to know that I don't expect anything from you, Hotch. Nothing at all."

He knew how independent she was. How much she was going to resist anything he were to offer. He decided not to fight her for now. "I know you don't. And that's something we'll have to talk about. But whatever we decided to do, I want to be involved in this child's life, Emily. That part is non-negotiable."

"I know."

They stared at each other in silence for a long moment.

Emily spoke first. "Hotch, I don't want the rest of the team to know that you're the father of the baby. Not yet anyhow. Can we please keep that to ourselves for the time being?"

"Sure." He was relieved that she had uttered what had been on his mind. He needed to figure out how this was going to affect their working relationship. "I'm going to have to restrict your field duties, are you okay with that?" He wondered if he was going to be able to remain objective where she was concerned. Another reason why those anti-fraternisation policy was in place.

"I know. I'm okay with that. Just so you know, because of my age, my doctor's going to be keeping a close eye on the pregnancy. I'm officially classed as a high risk pregnancy." She gave him a faint smile. "Guess I'm going to be a high maintenance pregnant woman."

"Emily. You know that if you need anything, I'm here." He knew this was obvious, but he still felt that he had to spell it out.

She nodded, but he knew that she would probably only call him as a last resort. "Thanks, Hotch. I know you want to talk soon, but can we make it another night? I'm just exhausted right now."

He nodded, noticing her wan face. "Of course. Can I drive you home?"

"No need, I'll be fine." Somehow he just knew that this was going to be the running theme for the pregnancy. Him offering to help and her turning him down. He had to change her mind. She had to let him in. Mentally and emotionally. Because there was no way in hell he was letting her raise his baby alone. Not when he was in love with her.

_What the fuck? _

How could he be in love with her? So completely stunned was he by this sudden revelation that he barely heard her next words.

"I can arrange for us to have another ultrasound if you'd like."

Hotch blinked. It took a few seconds for her words to register. "Uh...yes. I'd like that very much."

Emily nodded. "Okay, I'll do that. Sometime this week then?"

"This week would be good." His head was still reeling at the thought that he loved her, but he felt that thrill of excitement at the thought of the ultrasound. He had only managed to attend one ultrasound appointment with Haley. To this day, he had never forgotten the joy and the awe he had felt at the time. He couldn't wait to see this life that they had made together, even if it had been accidental. It was already very much loved. He could see it in her eyes. Even at this early stage, he loved this child already, and he knew that this feeling would only strengthen as the pregnancy progressed.

She turned and walked to the door, pausing there to look back at him. "So we're good, then?" Her voice was warm again, and there was a light in her eyes. Maybe she didn't hate him after all.

He felt a surge of hope. He was so thankful that they were finally carrying on a normal conversation again. He had missed their interaction more that he had dared to admit. "We're good." He smiled faintly.

"I'll talk to you later, then."

He nodded and then she was gone. He walked to the window, staring blindly out the building silhouettes in the distance. So many thoughts were tumbling through his head. Was he really in love with her? What were they going to tell the team when the time came? What were they going to tell Strauss? How was he going to tell Jack? But above it all, one thought kept surfacing, again and again.

A baby. Emily was carrying his baby. He was going to be a father again.

* * *

><p>"Emily Prentiss, you little she-devil."<p>

Emily looked up from the ginger tea steeping in her mug to find Garcia and JJ standing on either side of her in the break room. She frowned at Garcia. "_What_ are you talking about?" Surely they hadn't somehow found out.

"Is something going on between you and Rossi?" The tech analyst crossed her arms, her eyes narrowing behind her green horn-rimmed glasses.

"What the hell girls! Rossi? You're kidding right?" Emily asked incredulously. "Why would you even think that?"

"You and Dave have been tight as thieves lately," said JJ, adopting a similar pose to Garcia.

Emily rolled her eyes as she picked up her mug and went over to the table to take a seat. The females following suit. Garcia sat down next to her, while JJ took a seat across from them. "Well, trust me when I say there is nothing romantic going on between Dave and I."

"Then what's going on?" Garcia lifted an eyebrow. "You working on some sort of secret squirrel project that you can't tell us about?"

"Not really." Crap. Much as she loved her two girlfriends, she really didn't want to talk right now. Emily suppressed a sigh. She had been telling the truth when she told Hotch that she was tired. God knew she had been tired before. You couldn't work in this job and not experience physical exhaustion. But this was beyond exhaustion. She felt as if every cell in her body was completely drained of energy. Instead lethargy had taken residence instead. Despite all the work on her plate, she had left at six the last few days, too sleepy to continue to focus on her work. Last night she had actually fallen asleep on the couch before she had even had dinner. If she hadn't been woken up by a hungry Sergio at ten thirty, she would have slept in her suit.

"Come on, Emily, we're your friends. Is something wrong? You've been taking some personal time lately." JJ looked concerned and Emily felt a stab of guilt.

"I'm fine, really. Please don't worry about me."

Garcia leaned forward."E, you never take any personal time. Not even after you came back. Now, I'm no profiler, but you haven't been yourself the last two weeks. You've been really quiet and distracted, you haven't had much of an appetite and then there's the copious amounts of ginger tea you've been drinking. What is _up_ with that?"

"I just – " Emily wasn't quite sure what excuse she was going to come up with but in any case Garcia interrupted.

"Hotch isn't still riding you for some reason is he?" Her bespectacled friend looked indignant.

Emily choked on her mouthful of tea at the image that popped into her head.

"Oh sorry! I didn't mean to make you choke. Are you okay?" Garcia waited for her to recover from her coughing fit. "Now where was I. Ah, Hotch riding you."

"PG! Hotch is not riding me, okay? And I'd really appreciate if you can stop saying that." Because she was starting to feel really warm at the thought of her and Hotch doing the deed. Although really, she would prefer it if _she_ were the rider. She tried not to squirm in her seat. Uh oh, was this what her doctor meant when she was talking about the horny pregnant woman syndrome? Those were her words, not Susan Chang's. If this was it, she was in deep shit. She still had another thirty-two weeks of pregnancy left. Thirty-two! Freaking hell.

Garcia giggled. "Sorry. That was unintentionally suggestive. Hotch having sex, I can't even..." The look on her face was so comical that Emily burst out in laughter. She turned to JJ, fully expecting her to be laughing as well but she wasn't.

In fact, the younger agent was sitting there, looking at Emily with a stunned look on her face.

"JJ?"

Her blonde friend blinked. "Emily, are you pregnant?"

"I..I'm..." Her voice trailed off. She didn't want to lie to her friends. But she also knew that if she told them the truth, they wouldn't rest till they found out who the father was.

"Oh my God," whispered Garcia. "You are, aren't you?"

Emily stared at her friends, torn between loyalty and self-preservation. Loyalty won. "Yes, I am."

Garcia gasped, clapping her hand to her mouth. She suddenly flung herself at Emily, throwing her arms around her awkwardly and holding tight. Taken by surprise, it was a second before Emily reciprocated. "E! I can't believe it! A baby?" Her eyes were huge behind her glasses.

JJ got up and came around the table and bent down to hug her. "Are you … is everything all right?" she whispered.

Emily smiled at her friends. "Everything's fine and before you ask, I'm eight weeks along and yes, I'm keeping the baby."

Her friends stared at her expectantly. Emily finally spoke, knowing exactly what they wanted to know. "I know you're wondering who the father is, but I just can't talk about it right now. So I would really, really appreciate if you could respect my wishes about this. And I promise I'll tell you when the time is right." She needed to speak to Hotch first and figure out what they were going to tell the team. And Strauss. A cold chill travelled down her spine at the thought of the latter and she deliberately pushed it aside to deal with later. "Please?"

"Of course, Em. Anything for you peaches." Garcia squeezed her hand. "On the condition that you tell us what he's like in five words or less. The dirtier the better." Her comment broke the slight tension in the air and the three of them laughed.

Emily shook her head. This she could give them. "He's hot, hard and _incredible_ in bed."

"_Holy motherboard!_" Her computer genius friend narrowed her eyes. "You realise that I am now going to make it my mission in life to find out who this giver-of-many-orgasms is, don't you?"

Emily's mouth twitched. "I know. Just don't break any laws doing it okay?"

JJ ventured a question. "Have you told him about the baby?"

"Yes, and he wants to be involved. We haven't talked about logistics yet."

"Ah, so he's in DC. Does he perchance work in Quantico?" Garcia had a glint in her eye.

"I'm not saying a word more," declared Emily. "Ladies, I promise we will talk about all things baby soon, but right now I need to get my report done before Hotch throws a fit."

"Good. That'll give me chance to form my plan of attack. JJ, you're going to help me, right?"

JJ grinned as she stood up. "Absolutely. Count me in."

Emily rolled her eyes as she followed her friends out of the break area. She was going to have to warn Hotch. Fortunately they both shared the skill of maintaining good poker faces. A thought suddenly occurred to her. Oh boy, if their baby inherited this trait, they were going to be in for some fun times ahead. The thought of their baby suddenly made her think of Jack and her eyes automatically looked up at Hotch sitting in his office.

And so, the ripples caused by their actions that night continued to widen.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE send me a review. You would so make my day!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Here you go guys, the chapter some of you have been asking for...**

* * *

><p>Emily turned over onto her stomach, slipping her arms under the pillow. She closed her eyes. <em>Go to sleep Prentiss. It's late. You're tired and you need your sleep. Baby needs you to sleep.<em> A few seconds ticked by. She groaned, flipping back onto her back. Why was it so hot in here? She kicked off the thin sheet and flung her arms out. As had been the case for the last hour, her eyes were reluctantly drawn to the brown stain on the ceiling. The one that looked like a blob with an erection.

Awesome.

Apparently she was so horny she was seeing literally sex everywhere. It had been the longest two weeks of her life. At least it had felt that way. The day after she had told Hotch about her pregnancy, the team had been called out for a consult in Jefferson City. After that had been Columbus, and now they were in Salem. In between the consults they had not had more than 36 hours in DC. As a result she and Hotch had not yet had the conversation they had planned to have. Nor have they had the opportunity to schedule the ultrasound.

Ten weeks and 2 days old. Emily covered her still flat abdomen with her hand, thinking back to what she had read on the baby website earlier today. The baby she was carrying was only a little over an inch long, but its major organs were already formed. Its limbs were starting to flex, and its hands were able to bend at the wrists and meet over its heart. Its tiny legs were now long enough meet in front of its body. What was most amazing to her though was the fact that her baby was now starting to develop nails. Nails which were not much bigger than a full stop. Not for the first time she wondered if the baby was a boy or a girl. It didn't matter to her, of course, but for some reason, there was a deep yearning in her to know what sex the baby was.

A soft knock sounded on the door. She looked at the clock on the bedside table as she sat up and switched the bedside lamp on. It was 11:12 pm. She wondered if it was Hotch. At least once a day since he had found out about her pregnancy, he had checked in to see how she was feeling. Most of the time he had had to pretend that they were discussing something related to the case. Either that or he would pull her aside for a quick moment. In any case, it was usually a lightning fast 'how are you feeling' or 'are you okay'. She never failed to be touched by the concern in his quiet voice. Some days when she was feeling particularly sick, she would wish that they were in a normal relationship so that she could ask him to hold her. Just for a little while. What had surprised her had been that Hotch seemed to be able to sense when she was feeling particularly fragile.

It had happened early this morning. They had attended the scene of a particularly gruesome murder which had involved the victim being eviscerated. She had slept badly the night before, and as a result her exhaustion had contributed to the ever present nausea, making it much worse than what she normally felt. Hotch must have seen her pale face when she got out of the SUV, because he had told her to take a look around outside instead of going into the house with the team.

Unfortunately she had stumbled upon the intestines that the UnSub had taken from the victim and then dumped. She had only just managed to get far enough away before she threw up the small amount of tea and dry toast she had forced herself to consume that morning. She didn't know how, but Hotch was immediately by her side, arm around her waist to steady her, his voice low and soothing. He had used his handkerchief to wipe the cold sweat from her brow, then wiped her mouth, before walking her back to the SUV. He would have taken her back to the motel himself if she hadn't refused the offer, telling him that she would be fine waiting in the SUV. At the time she had felt too weak and ill to even feel embarrassed at the fact that not only had she been sick at another crime scene, but that she was now as useful as a ski jacket in the height of summer.

She opened the door, smiling faintly when her guess proved to be correct. "Hey."

"Hi." Hotch was still in the suit she saw him in this morning. He must have come straight from the sheriff's department.

"Come in."

He came in, standing next to her bed and she closed the door behind him.

"I'm sorry, I know it's late but I thought I'd see if you were still awake. I hadn't had the chance to talk to you since this morning. How are you feeling?"

"I'm much better, thanks." She frowned, seeing the deep lines around his mouth and on his brow. "You look exhausted. Come here, sit down for a minute." She took his hand and led him to the lone chair in the room, a little surprised to find him following her without objecting. "Are you hungry?"

"It's fine, I'll get something from the vending machine on the way to my room."

"No need. I still have a sandwich here." She walked to the small bar fridge and took out the one whole and another half roast beef sandwich she had bought earlier. "Here, eat these." She put them on the table next to him.

"What about you?" asked Hotch, watching her as she set the kettle boiling again and dropped a tea bag into a mug. She was pleased to see him unwrap the sandwich and taking a bite.

"I'm okay, I was starving when I bought the food, but then didn't feel like any more after having half. You have it all."

Hotch swallowed his first bite, then looked searchingly at her, his face shadowed in the darkened room. "Were you okay after getting back here? I'm sorry, I know it's a bit late in the day to be asking you that."

She smiled. "You've been busy going door to door, it's fine, I understand."

He shook his head. "I should have called you at the very least."

"Hotch, stop apologising, it's fine."

"Sorry." He winced, making her smile widen. "It's been a long day."

"I was fine after I got back, just a little nausea. I shouldn't complain really. Some women are bedridden, their morning sickness is that bad."

"That sounds horrible." He wolfed down the sandwich, and was starting on the half that she had been unable to eat when she came over with his tea. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." She took a seat on the bed, facing him. They sat in companionable silence while he sipped his hot drink.

"I should go and let you get some rest."

Don't go, she almost said. "I thought maybe we could talk for a bit." She was being selfish. He actually looked more tired that she felt at the moment. But she wanted his company. They hadn't had a moment alone since she had told him about the baby. Just five minutes. Then he would go back to his room and she to her lonely bed. _Get a grip, Emily._

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Well," she paused, wondering if he was going to think that she was being too forward. "I thought, if you were okay with the idea, that maybe I could see Jack sometime."

To her relief, he agreed. "I've been having the same thought. I thought I would wait till the pregnancy was more advanced before I tell him." He looked as if he was expecting her to disagree.

"Hotch, he's your son, you do what you think is best. It's still early days, there's plenty of time. I just thought that it might be a good idea to get him used to me being around a bit more, seeing that you're going to be involved with caring for the baby down the track."

"Maybe this weekend, if you're free?"

"And if we're not stuck in another characterless motel somewhere in the continental US?" She smiled at her unit chief.

"Yes, that too," he replied, returning her smile, and making her heart skip. _God, Prentiss, pathetic much?_

Hotch's smile faded, and he looked serious. "Emily, I've been thinking quite a bit these last two weeks, that it would be prudent if we drew up some form of child support agreement."

Well, that was a heavy topic she wasn't expecting to discuss tonight. Not yet anyway. Although she couldn't say she was surprised. Hotch was someone who took his responsibility seriously. Responsible should have been his middle name. And his first name. And last. "Hotch, really, I meant it when I told you that I don't need anything from you. I'm fully capable of supporting this baby."

He gave her a mildly exasperated look. "I know that you're completely capable of caring for the baby. I don't doubt your capabilities in any form, but this is my child too. I need to know I'm contributing to its welfare."

"You will be. You'll be sharing its care, Hotch. We might not be together, but we'll both be parents to this baby. All I need from you is for you to love the baby." That wasn't true. She wanted, no, yearned for him to love her, too. Because she knew that the woman whom Aaron Hotchner gave his heart to would be the luckiest woman who ever lived. Hotch was not a man who did things in half-measures. When he gave, he gave his all. The woman who loved him just had to realise that he also gave everything he was to his job. It was something she understood. The job they had was not merely a job. It was a vocation. One that required remarkable dedication.

"I understand what you're saying. And I will love this child when it arrives. I already do. But surely you can understand that loving it is not enough. The baby will be predominantly living with you. You will be its primary care giver. I can't promise I'll be there all the time, Emily, so let me help you in this way at least. You can object all you want, but I'm not going to take no for an answer."

_Damn it, the man was stubborn. _Not that she wasn't, herself.

Hotch continued. "I realise that you probably won't need anything right now. But maybe in a few months, when you're thinking of purchasing some furniture, I could come with you and that can be my contribution for the time being." Although his eyes and expression were still serious, his voice was tentative.

She heart softened. Despite his obvious need to contribute in some way, he was trying his best not to be pushy. She had no need of any financial help, but the thought of shopping for baby furniture with him sent a warm feeling through her. "Sure. Maybe in a few months. I need to find an apartment in the mean time. One bedroom is fine for the first few months, but I'm going to need more space when the baby grows." She saw him open his mouth, but then changed his mind and closed it again. She didn't probe. "And I'd rather move before the baby arrives and my belongings double. The thought of moving to a new place with a young baby and a million baby things is enough to give me a headache." She shifted up the bed and leaned back against the pillows, sighing. God, she was tired, but she felt completely wide awake. It was bloody frustrating how wound up she was.

"I can help you look for an apartment," Hotch volunteered.

Emily's brow furrowed at the odd note in his voice. He sounded … unhappy. Why would he be unhappy? Her eyes widened when he moved from his chair and sat on the end of her bed. He lifted her bare left foot and propped it on his thigh. Emily gasped when his warm hands cupped her foot and his fingers pressed into a pressure point, causing a intense wave or relief to spread through her foot.

"Oh Ho...tch." Her foot arched as his thumbs stroked firmly upwards on her sole.

"Good?" A small smile played at the corner of his mouth. If she wasn't feeling so relaxed, she might very well had thrown herself at him. She loved seeing that smile on him.

"Mmm..." Where the hell had he learnt how to give such an incredible foot massage?

"I'm sorry to harp on about money. I promise this will be the last time I bring this up tonight."

What was he talking about? Emily could barely focus. The feeling of relaxation she had originally had was turning slowly into the warmth of arousal. She watched with heavy lidded eyes as the tendons in his hands flexed and contracted, feeling her core tighten as tingles swept through her groin.

"I'm going to speak to a law school friend of mine and set up a college fund for the baby."

Emily was suddenly wide awake. "Hotch, you don't have to do that."

His hands stilled and he looked at her, brow furrowed. "I can't believe that you actually have an objection to me setting up a college fund for our child. It is going to need an education and to do that, it will need financial support. Do you know how much a term at Harvard costs?"

She saw the beginnings of annoyance in his eyes and wondered whether he would think she was crazy if she started to laugh. "Hotch, I mean you really don't _have_ to, because I have enough to pay for college and a masters and even a PhD if he or she decides to do a Reid."

"What do you mean?" Hotch was still frowning, but he no longer looked like he was on the edge of an eruption.

She hadn't meant to blurt this out so soon. Too late now. "I have a trust fund. Well, actually I have two." She grimaced, seeing his eyebrows lift in surprise. "I'm the only grandchild on my mother's side, so when my grandfather died, he left me everything. My parents have also set up a trust fund for me. I've barely touched the money. I'll probably end up giving the majority of it to charity, but it's there if I need it. Now it looks like I'll be using it for the baby's education." And possibly to purchase a small house. She hadn't quite decided yet.

"I.." Hotch shook his head in disbelief. "You're independently wealthy?"

She shouldn't feel embarrassed. But she was. "Yes."

"Wow." He was silent for a moment. "So, let me get this right. I don't have to worry about setting up a college fund."

"That's right."

"And I won't have to buy you baby furniture?"

"Uh huh." She started to smile at the still disbelieving look on his face.

"Or nappies. Or baby formula. Or clothes."

"Yep."

"When you said I only needed to love the baby you really meant it."

"I did."

"Okay." He picked up her other foot and starting to rub it absent-mindedly, while Emily watched him, still smiling. He was obviously still trying to get his head around the fact that she would never have any financial issues.

"Although this means that I get to call the shots college wise."

"What?" His brows drew together.

"This baby is going to Yale."

"Emily, there is no way this baby is going to Yale. It's going to Harvard. Just like I did, and my father did before me."

"Uh uh. My money, my call."

"Hmm..." She watched, fascinated as a mischievous light appeared in his eyes. "I guess I'm just going to have to tickle you into submission." His hand tightened around her ankle.

"No, Hotch. Don't you dare!" Emily screamed as he tickled her foot mercilessly. Her other foot, kicked out at him involuntarily, making Hotch grunt as it connected with his jaw.

He released her foot immediately and rubbed his jaw, wincing. Oops! Emily scrambled up towards him, feeling terrible. Well, not completely terrible. He did tickle her after all. She _hated_ being tickled.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry Hotch, are you okay?" She took his hand away and looked closely. No redness. He seemed fine.

"You could have just said no, Emily, I would have stopped." He gave her a wry look.

"I'm sorry, really I am." She touched the spot with her fingers. "Does that hurt?"

"It's a bit tender, but I'll live."

"That'll teach you to tickle me."

"Mental note to myself. Emily Prentiss does not like to be tickled."

Emily giggled at his extremely dry tone of voice. Hotch smiled at her. Emily licked her lips nervously when she suddenly realised how close they were. There was only three inches of space between her body and his.

Hotch's eyes dropped to her lips. "Did you know watching you lick your lips like that drives me out of my mind?" His voice was low and husky. The sound of it sent a shiver through her and she felt her nipples tighten.

His eyes shifted even further south and he inhaled sharply. His hands cupped her breasts and he ran his thumbs lightly over the tight tips. Emily couldn't help herself. She clutched his shoulders, whimpering as the contact with the unusually sensitive buds sent sharp streaks of sensation shooting straight to her already weeping centre.

Hotch stilled, his eyes meeting hers. "Emily, this is going to complicate things."

She looked at him, feeling need raging through her. "It's already complicated, Hotch. I don't think this will change anything." She held her breath as she watched him battle internally with himself. She wanted him, and she suddenly felt no shame in saying so. "Hotch, please, I need you."

At her words, his eyes darkened and he swallowed hard. The next moment, he burst into action, quickly stripping off her tank top. Then he was latching his hot mouth to her breast, his other hand rolling her other nipple between his fingers. He sucked her gently, seemingly aware of her sensitivity. When he switched sides, she keened softly, slipping her fingers through his hair and holding him to her.

She was caught unawares when her climax hit a short time later, calling out his name as waves of pleasure pulsed over her entire body. Even while she was panting, Hotch drew away, incredulity and arousal reflected on his face. "That was only from me sucking your nipples? Damn, Emily." She looked at him for a few seconds, her heart still racing, and then she launched herself at him.

Just like before, their mouths connected hard, kissing deeply as their tongues tangled together. He shrugged out of his suit jacket as she pulled at his tie, and then they were both fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. When his chest was bare, Hotch pulled away and stood up, unbuckling his belt and pulling down his slacks and boxers in one move. In the meantime, Emily lay down and lifted up her hips, then pushed down her pyjama pants and panties, kicking them off her feet.

Socks off, Hotch came down onto the bed and immediately pushed her legs apart, lowering his head to her. Emily just managed to bite back a scream when she felt his tongue lick her lightly, from bottom to top, gathering her juices and tasting her.

"You taste so fucking sweet," he growled, slipping his large hands under her bottom. He lifted her up towards his mouth as he tongued her straining, pulsing clit. She tossed her head restless on the pillow, pushing her hips up, desperate for more.

"P..please Hotch, more. Harder, faster," she pleaded.

Hotch obliged, flicking her swollen nub with lightning fast strokes of his tongue, making her moan loudly. She felt another wave of moisture spill from her body and she gasped when he suddenly plunged his tongue into her tight channel. "Ho..tch, ohhhh ... oh!" His tongue fucked her incessantly and then she felt his finger was on her throbbing clit. Less than fifteen seconds later, she was coming hard, conscious of nothing more except the movements of his mouth and hand.

She was still contracting when he came up over her and drove his straining cock into her soft depths, emitting a harsh groan when her velvety walls automatically tightened around him. Her legs wound around his waist and she held on for dear life as his hips pistoned into hers with deliberate strokes. Yet she could feel that he was holding back, his movements careful while he looked at her intently with heated dark eyes.

"Fuck, Emily, you feel so good. Hot and wet and tight." His voice was a snarl, barely human. "Better than any dream I could ever have." He paused, breathing hard as he hooked her legs with his arms and spread her wider for his possession. Any rational thought that might have remained disappeared as Hotch started to thrust faster, growling low in his throat as he stroked his hard penis shallowly in and out of her soft depths.

It wasn't enough, she needed more. "Hotch, please, I need you inside me. Harder and deeper." How could that breathless, plaintive voice be hers?

"I don't want to hurt you. Or the baby." She saw his gritted teeth and the look of strain on his face, as he held himself in check.

"You're not going to hurt us. I promise. Just let go. Let go, Hotch," she commanded softly.

And with a groan of surrender, he did. He drove into her, hard and deep, making her gasp as pleasure stroked along her nerves like fire. He felt so hard and huge within her, touching every millimetre of her sensitised core. After a while, his thrusts became shorter and jerkier, his loss of rhythm telling her he was close to his peak. Hotch suddenly stiffened, his eyes wild and desperate as they locked with hers. He hissed out a breath through gritted teeth, his arms trembling and body shuddering. Emily couldn't tear her eyes away, her own orgasm overwhelming her even as she felt him ejaculate deep inside her, his hips moving slowly against hers.

He bent his head and pressed his lips to hers, his kiss sweet and so tender that she felt her chest tighten with emotion. A moment later, he shifted off her and she turned on her side so that she could look at him.

"Are you all right?" He was frowning slightly, his eyes filled with concern.

"I'm perfect." And she was. She had just made love to the father of her child. This moment was perfect. He was perfect.

Something flashed in his eyes, but was gone before she could decipher what it was. "I'm glad." He drew her head onto his shoulder. Reaching over, he switched off the lamp, plunging the room into darkness. She lay still, listening to the steady, reassuring beat of his heart under her ear.

"Hotch?"

"Hmm?"

"In case you're gone before I wake up, I just wanted to say thank you for your services." Her eyelids were so heavy now. She just wanted to sleep and sleep.

Hotch chuckled, his chest shaking under her head. "You're welcome."

"I might have the need for more services in the future. Would that be ac..ceptable?" She snuggled closer, breathing in the familiar scent of his citrusy cologne as her eyes drifted shut.

"I'm sure we can come to some sort of arrangement. Like say if you let the baby go to Harvard."

But there was no answer. Emily had fallen fast asleep. Which was why she didn't see Hotch grin in the darkness. Nor did she feel him kiss the top of her head before closing his own eyes and letting slumber overtake him, completely at peace for the first time in a very long time.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so the fluff bunny has gotten hold of me, and I think it's sunk its clutches in deep. Hope you enjoyed that. Send me a review if you can, I'd love to hear your thoughts! Next up - Jack, Morgan, Reid and Strauss. Worried? Me too! : )<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

_Four days later..._

The cell on the desk vibrated.

Hotch was smiling even before he picked it up. "Hotchner House of Pleasure. How may I help you?" His smile widened further when he heard Emily's burst of delighted laughter.

"Awesome! I called the right number! I am in desperate need of help. I believe you have an employee named Aaron?" God he loved hearing the sunshine in her voice.

"Yes, we do. Are you interested in his services?" Hotch knew his light-hearted mood was obvious in the inflexion of his voice. He couldn't help it. He was enjoying himself too much.

"I am _definitely_ interested in obtaining his services."

"So you were satisfied with his performance the other night, then, Madam?"

"Mmm... if you call incredibly satisfied and gloriously satiated, then yes, I was satisfied. His performance was impeccable; his timing, his technique and his stamina, all perfect. Five stars." Hotch could hear the repressed laughter in her voice. He grinned.

"It looks like Aaron's free for a booking this Saturday night. Are you available then?" He felt ridiculous talking about himself in the third person, but hey, it was all for a good cause.

"I'll make sure I am." Emily's voice was wickedly suggestive. Hotch felt his body respond.

"I'm just looking at his planner and it looks like he and his son are meeting up with a friend of his, Emily, at ten, but he should be free that evening. Would seven suit you?"

"That sounds perfect."

"So I haven't had a chance to talk to you today. How are you feeling?" Emily, JJ and Garcia had spent the day manning a stall at one of the local college's career day.

Emily sighed. "Not too bad, but it could be better. I am just so sick of feeling sick. And I'm craving Chinese food so bad! Egg rolls, kung po chicken, salt and pepper squid, honey prawns, chicken chow mein. I swear that's the worse thing about this pregnancy. I never thought anything would interfere with my love of food. This baby is definitely yours."

"Hey, what are you saying? I like my food too." He thought he sounded rightfully indignant.

"Come on, I am the personification of 'I live to eat' while I'm pretty sure you're of the 'I eat to live' variety."

"Mainly because I can't cook to save my life and more often than not we're eating food on the run."

Emily chuckled. "You'd think I'd have more gourmet taste buds than the crap we eat. The only thing my mother can take credit for is for the wide range of cuisines I'm able to stomach."

"Speaking of which, I thought that I could maybe take you out to dinner on Saturday?" The moment the words came out of his mouth, he did a mental face palm. "Crap, you don't feel like eating, do you?" _Genius, Hotch, just genius._

"No, I would love to go out to dinner!" Hotch felt his heart skip at the enthusiasm in her voice. "But umm... is it a good idea, Hotch? I mean, we haven't spoken to Strauss yet." A worried note had crept into her voice.

"I think it's absolutely fine for two friends to go out to dinner, isn't it? But I agree, we need to talk to Strauss soon." In fact he was surprised that she hadn't yet picked up on the fact that he had been restricting Emily's field duties for the last three weeks. He was pretty sure Morgan already suspected something.

He heard her sigh. "I'm really worried, Hotch."

"Don't be. It'll be fine." But he knew that it might not be. They both knew that if Strauss wanted to, she could transfer Emily to another position in the bureau for the remainder of her pregnancy. And then there was the issue of their so-called fraternisation. "We'll deal with it together."

"I guess we can talk about it on Saturday."

"You've finished for the day?"

"Yes, thank goodness. There were heaps of students interested in joining the bureau, so we're all talked out. Even Garcia, which is saying something," she said dryly. "Just packing up now and heading home."

"All right, I'll see you in the morning then?"

"See you then."

* * *

><p>Emily walked back to the stall, smiling as he recalled Hotch's opening greeting. She loved his deeply hidden sense of humour which he exhibited so rarely that each outing was something she treasured like a gem. She couldn't wait to see him and Jack on Saturday. They planned to take Jack on a drive to one of the beaches outside the city. It would be a nice change. And now there was this unexpected date. Obviously Hotch had a babysitter for Jack, or he wouldn't have suggested going out to dinner. She could feel her pulse racing at the thought. <em>Oh, for God's sake, Prentiss, get a grip on yourself. What's this, your first date?<em>

She was so lost in thought that she was a second too late to react when Garcia snatched the phone from her hand.

"Pen!"

"Were you just talking to your baby daddy?" Garcia's face was alight with glee as she pressed the call history button on the cell. "I have been trying for weeks to find something, but you're good, Em, really good. But finally success! Now let's see..."

Emily crossed her arms and leaned back against the desk as she watched the gleefulness fade and a frown appear on her friend's face.

"What's this number that you just called?" Garcia started to look frustrated. "I know you haven't called that number before. This is a disposable cell, isn't it?"

"Maybe." Emily's mouth twitched at the Garcia's gritted teeth. She had known Garcia would be trying her best to track her calls, so she had told Hotch to buy one. "PG, I promised that I'll tell you who the father is when the time's right. It's just not right yet."

"I can't believe you're still keeping his identity secret from us. Come on, Em," she pleaded.

"I'm not saying anything."

Garcia looked at JJ. "She hasn't dated anyone for ages. Maybe one of her old boyfriends? But then there's been no contact."

Emily couldn't help laughing. "Pen! I cannot believe you went through my phone records, you're lucky I don't report you to Hotch."

"Hotch, Smotch. I'd bet all the pens in my pen holder that he'd want to know who impregnated his prize mare. No offence, JJ, but you're still a rookie."

JJ looked like she was trying to suppress a smile. "None taken."

"Oh God, I am I going to do with you?" Emily shook her head.

"Just promise us we don't have to wait to see the birth certificate," said JJ, in her usual serene manner.

Pretty sure you'll find out soon as I go into labour, thought Emily. "I promise. Now, are we going to go get some drinks?"

Garcia jumped up and down excitedly. "Yes, please! Although it's mocktails for you, Missy! JJ and I are going to hit the hard liquor tonight."

"Ugh. Have I told you how much I hate you guys right now?"

* * *

><p>"Hey."<p>

Emily looked up to see Morgan take a seat next opposite her at the table in the break room. "Hey back."

"What are you having?"

"Ginger tea." Her nausea was still hanging around her worse that Petey the jock had in sophomore year. And Petey had had the crush to end all crushes. For some reason she had thought that when she came to the end of her twelve week of pregnancy all traces of morning sickness would magically disappear. That was three days ago, and it hadn't happened yet. She just hoped that it wasn't going to last the whole pregnancy. She was really sick of eating dry toast and oatmeal at every meal. The hamburger Dave had gotten her the night she had confirmed her pregnancy had been the last decent meal she had had.

"So, is there something you want to tell me?" Morgan tipped his head slightly to one side, his eyebrows raised.

Emily had been waiting till she was over the twelve-week mark to tell Morgan and Reid. It looked like she probably hadn't needed to. Why was she surprised, really. "What gave me away?" she asked resignedly.

"What didn't? Ginger tea, dry crackers, lack of concentration, tiredness, constant bathroom breaks. I was pretty sure you don't have a prostate problem so I thought that you had to be in a delicate condition." His eyes were piercing as he stared at her. "So you are pregnant then?"

"Yeah."

Morgan's eyes narrowed. "And the father?"

"He's aware of the pregnancy."

"Does he want to be involved?" She could see that his protective instincts, which have been in hyper-vigilant mode since her return, were raised. "Because if you need me to, I can have a talk to him."

"Yes, he wants to be involved. We haven't worked out the logistics yet, but we'll definitely be sharing care of the baby." She smiled warmly and put her hand over his left one which was resting on the table between them. "But thanks for the offer. It's good to know you can be my resident ass-kicker while I'm temporarily indisposed in the ass-kicking department."

"So, are you gonna tell us who your baby's daddy is, or are you going to do a Linda Evangelista?" Morgan raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Emily spluttered with laughter. "How did you know about Linda Evangelista? I never would have thought you were the tabloids type."

He shrugged, smiling faintly. "Sometimes the line at the supermarket's long, so I've got nothing to do but check out the gossip magazines."

"You are so going to come with me and Reid to the next trivia night. We will totally clean up." She sobered, looking at the man she had become closer to than in any other relationship she had ever been in. "Derek, you know that your friendship means more to me than I can say, but I can't tell you who the father of the baby is. Not yet. There're just some things I need to sort out first. Please don't be mad."

Morgan's brow was furrowed. "Is there something I need to know about this guy, Emily? Because if he's causing you grief in any way you can tell me and I'll – "

"No! Derek, he's not the problem. I just need to sort out some things work wise, that's all. He's a really great guy. I promise it's not him."

"If you're trying to sort out work, does that mean he's not going to help you care for the kid?" Morgan was looking more and more unimpressed. He gave her a hard look. "You're not even in a relationship, are you?"

Emily bit her lip. "No, we're not. It's...complicated. Derek, I know this situation isn't exactly optimal, for me, or the team, but I'd appreciate it if you could just not judge. I really need a friend right now."

"Emily, I don't judge you. How could you even think that? I haven't seen any evidence of any contact between you and this guy at all, and I'm just worried that you don't have anyone to support you." He frowned.

"Trust me, he's there for me. And besides, I've got you guys. I don't need anyone else. Just be happy for me, Derek."

"You really want this baby, huh?"

"Very much." Her voice was soft.

He finally nodded. "Then I'm happy for you, Princess."

At the sound of her nickname, she felt the tension drain out of her body. Everything was going to be fine.

"Emily." Both agents jerked to attention at the sound of Strauss' voice. They looked up to see her standing at edge of the break area. "Can you come into my office please?"

Oh crap, what now? "Yes, of course." Emily exchanged a glance with Morgan as she stood up and followed the Section Chief towards her office.

When they got there, Emily's eyes widened when she saw that Hotch was already seated on one of the chairs in front of Strauss' desk.

"Take a seat, Emily." The older woman walked behind her desk and sat down.

Emily took the seat to Hotch's left, outwardly projecting calm even though her heart was racing wildly. She could feel the perspiration on her palms. What was Strauss going to say to them? She looked over at Hotch and saw that his eyes were on her. The steadiness and calm in them gave her a measure of comfort and she tried to slow down her breathing and heart rate. The anxiety was not good for the baby.

"I'm going to get right to the point. There's been a spate of robberies in a large housing estate in Palo Alto, California. The homes targeted have been those belonging to successful couples in their forties. There's been no fatalities yet but the injuries the victims sustained are becoming more and more serious. I need the both of you to pose as a couple in addition to a few other agents to try and apprehend these UnSubs."

Freaking hell. Emily's earlier relief that Strauss had not called them in to chew them out for 'fraternising' had faded the more the Section Chief had explained. She turned her head and met Hotch's eyes. She saw the look there. It was time to come clean. He gave her the barest nod. She took a deep breath before looking back at the blonde woman behind the desk. "Ma'am, at any other time, I would not have hesitated to say yes to the op. But I can't do this one because I'm...I'm –" To her horror, her voice froze. Her brain froze. She couldn't get the rest of her sentence out. Strauss was looking at her, a frown on her face. Her hands clenched together in her lap and she felt a wave of panic rise within her.

And then something happened that she didn't expect. Something she would never have expected in a million years. Hotch leaned over and put his left hand over her clenched ones. His voice was strong and sure when he spoke. "Emily's pregnant and the baby's mine." Without looking at him, she somehow knew that his face would be equally calm as he faced Strauss.

Emily was too stunned at his gesture to even make a sound. Her eyes were locked onto Strauss' face and she watched as shock appeared on the Section Chief's face.

"I beg your pardon? Did you say that Agent Prentiss is pregnant with your child?" Her voice rang with incredulity and disbelief.

Emily tightened her hands even more and felt Hotch's hand mirror her action, his hand warm against her icy skin. God, it sounded so bad put like that.

"That's right. And I take full responsibility for it. Emily is in no way to blame."

At his words, Emily suddenly found her voice. "No, ma'am, that's not true. I'm the one that's to blame, not Hotch."

"She's only saying that to protect me." Emily knew that Hotch was shooting her a warning glare, but she ignored him. She could not let him take responsibility.

"Chief Strauss, what happened was completely unplanned and Hotch did nothing wrong. In fact, I think it's fair to say that I was the one who instigated the conduct." Conduct seemed to be safe word. Because there was no way she was going to say sexual relations or intercourse. Absolutely no way.

"The both of you trying to take responsibility for this incident is touching, but it changes nothing." Strauss' voice was hard. As was her stare when she looked at her subordinate. "Emily, you're going to have to be sidelined for the rest of your pregnancy, you realise that?"

"Yes, ma'am." That much she accepted. But she would have sacrificed much, much more to keep her baby safe.

"I have to say I'm disappointed in you, Emily. I didn't think you would have ever done anything such as this."

"Yes, ma'am." She wanted to shout at her superior and say that it hadn't been just sex, at least not for her. And that she didn't feel sorry that it had happened. Not in the least.

"You can go, Emily. Aaron, I need to talk to you."

Emily blinked. That was it? She must have looked dubious because Strauss continued. "I'm not going to transfer you. Although I should be considering it. There are reasons why the anti-fraternisation policy is in place. I will however, be keeping a close eye on your working relationship for now. We'll review the situation in a couple of months."

Emily stood up, feeling slightly shaky from the emotional upheaval she had just experienced. Hotch seemed to sense it, because he stood up too and took hold of her arm, steadying her. He walked her to the door despite her murmur of protest.

"Are you okay?" he asked, voice low. He frowned, his eyes clearly cataloguing her appearance.

"I'm fine. You'll come and tell me what Strauss says?" God, she hoped to high heaven that he wasn't going to get an official reprimand. She would never forgive herself.

"Don't worry. Everything's going to be all right." His voice was calm and reassuring, a rock in her current state of turbulent uncertainty. "I promise." He took her hand, rubbing the back with his thumb.

"Okay."

"I'll see you soon."

She nodded, biting her lip as he closed the door between them. Walking back to her desk, she couldn't help but glance back at Strauss' office. What was the Section Chief saying to Hotch? It couldn't be good.

* * *

><p>Emily was right. It wasn't. But it wasn't actually as bad as Hotch had expected.<p>

Strauss lit into him immediately. "Aaron, what the hell were you thinking? Sleeping with your subordinate?"

"I wasn't thinking," he admitted.

"Damn right you weren't! You were just getting back on track towards a possible promotion, and you go and do this? I do not understand how you, of _all_ people could have forgotten about the policies which govern our professional behaviour."

He looked at his superior. "I'm not infallible, Erin," he said quietly. And neither are you. The unspoken words hung between them, clear as day.

Strauss was quiet for a long while. "You're right. I shouldn't have expected you to be. But I did. So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet. But we both want this baby and we're going to do what is in its best interests."

Her eyes focussed intently on him. "Do you love her, Aaron?"

Hotch stayed silent. He hadn't even dared admit it to himself. So he was completely stunned to find himself replying. "Yes."

He watched as Strauss' face softened. "Then make it work. For the baby's sake, and for yours and Emily's, make it work."

* * *

><p><strong>It's all right, Strauss didn't turn out to be a total monster! And I'm sorry. I know Jack was supposed to be in this chapter, but it got way too long. So he'll be appearing next :)<strong>

**Please do send me a review and let me know what you thought!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all for all your reviews. I'm sorry, I have been so busy I haven't been able to reply to you individually. But please know I treasure each and every one of them. So please keep reviewing!**

* * *

><p>"Jack, someone's here," called out Hotch at the sound of a knock on their door. He opened it just as Jack came barrelling through the lounge room. He stopped short in front of Emily, who was standing at the threshold and gave her a shy smile.<p>

"Hi Emily."

"Hello Jack." Emily bent down and stuck out her right hand, which Jack shook solemnly. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Are you coming with me and Dad to the park?"

"Yes, I am, if that's okay."

"Yep, that's okay. I'm just going to get my book and Fred and we can go."

Hotch met Emily's eyes when she straightened up and looked at him. "Hi." He smiled.

"Hi back." Her voice was soft, as was her smile. She looked prettier than a picture in a white blouse with little cap sleeves and a pair of cherry red capri pants. A matching shade of lipstick coloured her lips and her hair lay soft and wavy on her shoulders, a change from the severely straight hair she cultivated on work days. He had forgotten how the natural curls suited her, softening the angles of her face and making her look younger.

Hotch wanted nothing more than to bend down and kiss her. But he dare not. Sure, they had been intimate on two separate occasions but they were not in a relationship. He didn't have the right to kiss her whenever he felt the urge to. And despite her smile, he was unsure whether she would be receptive to his kiss in the cold light of day. He tried to distract himself from the temptation before him. "Come in for a minute." He stood back and let her in before closing the door. "Did you have breakfast this morning?"

"No, I just had some weak tea." She made a face. "I'm still feeling off colour."

"Nausea?"

"Yeah. But don't worry, I'm okay. I haven't actually thrown up aside from those two times."

He frowned. "There was a second time?"

She took her time replying. "Ely."

Ely. The night he saw Dave coming out of her room. "You were sick in Ely?"

She bit her lip and nodded.

"That's why Dave was in your room that first night?"

Emily's lips parted in surprise. "You saw him?"

"Yeah." He felt a stab of guilt. "I saw you hug him and I uh...got the wrong idea."

The warmth that had previously resided in her eyes faded. "You thought I was sleeping with Dave?" She gave him an accusing look. "How could you think that? Was it because I slept with you?" Pain flashed across her face.

"No!" He stepped closer to her. "No," he repeated in a softer tone. "I jumped to the wrong conclusion because I wasn't thinking and ..." he stopped. I was jealous. The words teetered at the tip of his tongue. But he couldn't say them. He couldn't give himself away. He wasn't ready to do that.

"And?" He felt like he could drown in her bottomless dark eyes. "And what, Hotch?" Her voice was barely louder than a whisper.

He cupped her face with his hand, watching her eyelashes flicker as a vulnerable expression appeared on her face. "Emily, I ..." Before he could apologise, Jack came back into the lounge room and Hotch dropped his hand.

"I'm ready! Can we go now?" He looked up at both adults.

Hotch cleared his throat. "Sure. Why don't you start walking down with Emily while I lock up." And pull myself together and try not to act like a complete jackass, he added silently to himself.

"C'mon, Emily." Jack took Emily's hand and started to move towards the door. Her eyes met Hotch's for a second before she followed the little boy out the door.

Ten minutes later, they were on their way.

"Emily, what was in that basket that Daddy put in the trunk?" Emily looked up to see Jack looking at her through the rear-view mirror.

"I brought some food for us to have a picnic, sweetie."

"A picnic!" She grinned at the beaming smile that appeared on his face. "Are we going to have a picnic in the park?"

"We sure are. I even brought a picnic blanket and a beach ball."

"We haven't had a picnic for a very long time, have we, Dad?"

Emily looked over at Hotch who smiled at the enthusiasm in his son's voice.

"You're right." He gave her a quick look before turning his attention back to the road. "I'm sorry, buddy, we haven't been to the park together for a while, have we?"

"No, we haven't. You've been really busy for a long time." Jack now sounded downcast and Emily saw Hotch's mouth tighten.

"I know, Jack. I know we haven't hung out much lately, but I'm going to try really hard to do that from now on, okay?" His voice was heavy with guilt, and despite her earlier intentions to keep him at arm's length after their conversation, she couldn't help feeling a pang of pity for him.

She spoke up. "Maybe, if it's okay with Dad, I could come by and take you out sometimes when Dad's busy at work." Her voice was tentative. She didn't want to insert herself where she wasn't wanted.

"Are you sure, Emily?" She saw that his brow was furrowed.

"I'm very sure. What do you say, Jack? Wanna hang out with me?"

"Yes, please! And can we make up our special ice-cream cones again?" The one time she had babysat when Jessica was sick and Hotch had an emergency meeting with Strauss, they had made up their own cones with the different types of confectionery she had brought along with her.

Emily turned back to smile at the little boy. "Absolutely. I'll make sure to bring your favourite toppings. And maybe if you're really, really lucky, I might even make you a smiley face pizza. What do you think about that?"

Jack beamed at her. "With lots of cheese? Cos I really, really like cheese."

"What a coincidence. Me too! Let's pile on so much cheese that when it melts in the oven it'll drip all down the sides and make a big gooey mess for Daddy to clean up when he gets home. Do you think that's a good idea?"

Jack nodded vigorously, giggling. "That's a great idea!"

"No, that's _not_ a good idea! In fact, it's a terrible idea," said Hotch in an outraged voice. He turned back and grinned at Jack. "I want a smiley face pizza too. Do you think I could get one?"

His son shrugged. "I don't know, Dad, Emily's in charge of the pizza. You're going to have to ask her."

"May I have a smiley face pizza, please, Emily?" Hotch turned his gaze to her, dimples creasing his cheeks. Good Lord Almighty, she thought. Sunglasses and dimples. She would challenge any woman to say no to Aaron Hotchner in that moment.

"You can have a pizza, but I don't think you should have a smiley face one. How about a …" she looked back Jack. "Frowny face one?" She gave the boy an exaggerated wink.

Jack giggled. "Yes! That would be perfect for Dad!"

"Hey!" said Hotch indignantly as he took the turnoff to East Potomac Park. "What's this? Gang up on me day?"

"We're just kidding, Dad. Emily and I can make you a smiley face one, can't we, Emily?"

"Absolutely, sweetie. In fact, I think we can make your Dad a face with the biggest smile ever. Maybe that will teach him to smile a bit more." She giggled at the faux glare he shot her.

They parked and were unpacking the picnic supplies when Hotch's cell rang. Emily saw Hotch frown. She knew why. They weren't the team on call this weekend. He looked at his cell before answering and the frown eased. Not work then.

"Dave. What's up?" Hotch handed Emily the blanket and closed the trunk. Emily took Jack's hand and started walking. They were going to have their picnic near the playground.

"Emily," said Jack.

"Yes, sweetie?" Hotch's voice was only a murmur behind them. He must have purposely slowed down so that Jack won't hear the conversation.

"Will I ever get another mommy?"

Emily looked down to see Jack staring morosely at his feet. Her heart clenched in pain and her hand automatically tightened around his. _Oh Jack._ "I don't know, sweetie, why do you ask?"

"Glenda at school didn't have a mommy either like me. Her mommy ran away when she was a little baby but then her Dad found her another mommy. Do you think maybe Daddy could find me another mom?"

"It's not quite that easy, Jack. It sounds to me that Glenda's dad met a lady that he fell in love with, and when she came to live with them, she became Glenda's mom." She stopped and lowered herself to his level so that she could look into his eyes. "Honey, I know you want another mom, I would too, but it's not something that your Daddy can just go out and find. Do you know that there are lots of children out there who have just one parent? Jack, you're really lucky because you not only have your dad, who loves you more than anything in this whole, wide world, but you also have your Aunt Jess and me. We'll always be here for you whenever you need us, okay?"

"I guess," he said, nodding slowly. The sadness on his face had mostly disappeared, making her sigh with relief. She stood up and held her hand out for his, which he took.

They started walking again. And then Jack asked another question. One that made her eyes widen in surprise.

"Emily, does that mean that if I don't get another mommy, I'll never have a brother or sister to play with? Glenda says her new mommy's got a baby in her tummy." He looked up at her, a questioning look on his face.

_Oh wow_. She hesitated. What should she say? What _could_ she say? "I don't know, Jack. How about we ask Dad about that later?" Hotch could handle that particularly curly one.

"Okay," he replied easily. Thank goodness for Jack's mild character, thought Emily. She really didn't want to explaining how it came to be that she was carrying a potential little brother or sister when she was not in a relationship with Hotch and was never going to be the little boy's mom. She swallowed, surprised at how much the thought hurt. What she wouldn't give to be in their lives that way.

"Look, Emily, the playground, can I go please?"

"Sure. Just make sure you stay on this side where I can see you, okay?"

"I know!" he yelled, already running off.

She opened up the red tartan picnic blanket and laid it on the plush green grass before sitting down on it. She sighed. It was a gorgeous late summer's day. The sky was bright blue and little white clouds floated high above. A soft breeze blew gently, rustling the leafy green trees around them. It was a perfect day to be outside.

"Sorry about that." She looked up to see Hotch walking up to her. He put the picnic basket down and sat down next to her, looking up at the playground for Jack. "Dave wanted to ask me about Jonathon Tyler, the serial killer we investigated in New Orleans last year."

"I remember. He had a penchant for removing tongues of the women he raped and murdered."

"Dave's trying to decide whether to include him in his new book or not. We had a quick chat about it. What are you doing?"

"Just pulling out some food in case Jack gets hungry."

"Well, _I'm_ hungry. Does that count for something?"

She felt the corners of her mouth lift up at the sudden alertness in his voice. "I guess." She took out the first Tupperware container from the basket and gave it to Hotch.

"What's this?"

"Open it and you'll find out." She rolled her eyes, even though he really couldn't see her face since her back was against him. "But keep your eye on your son."

"Thanks, Emily. This isn't my first time out with him, you know." His tone was dry. "Crumbed lamb cutlets? Wow."

She turned back to see him take one out. He took a bite and closed his eyes briefly as he chewed, then swallowed. He turned to face her.

"That was incredibly good. I have never had lamb cutlets for a picnic." He took another bite before shaking his head in disbelief. "I cannot believe how amazing these are."

Emily grinned, filled with joyful satisfaction at the look of bliss on his face. She took a quick look at the playground to make sure Jack was still there before looking back at Hotch. He had devoured the cutlet and was already on the second one. Lucky she had made a small mountain of it. She had known it would be a hit.

"What else did you bring?" He looked like a little boy on Christmas morning. God, he was adorable. No wonder she was falling for him faster than a ton of bricks. _Damn it! Pull yourself together, woman._

"Let's see, I've got home-made lemonade, little bacon and egg pies and brownies for dessert."

Hotch looked at her, a faint smile on his face.

"What?" Emily asked warily.

"I was just wondering how it is that you're still single."

"Lots of reasons. Work mainly. I mean I barely have the time to wash enough underwear for my use, never mind date." Even she could tell her tone was cagey.

"I found the time, and I have Jack." He looked at the playground. "Jack!" he bellowed. "Back this way, please, I can't see you!" After a moment he turned back to her, eyes intent. "What's the real reason?"

There was a reason why she didn't date BAU agents. Or psychologists. "I guess I'm just way too fussy." Or maybe because none of the men measured up to him. She blinked, wondering where that thought had come from. Had she been subconsciously comparing the men she dated with Hotch? Surely not. She only started to have feelings for him after that night. Right?

"It's hard with this job. Even when you're finally in a relationship, you need to make sacrifices." He exhaled heavily, eyes shadowed. "And it seems that I'm incapable of making the important ones."

She wondered if he was talking about his relationship with Beth or his marriage. Perhaps both. "Hotch, this job we do, it's important." She stopped, gathering her thoughts. "But so is your family. At some stage you'll have to decide what's more important to you."

"The baby's already changed you." His voice was quiet, reflective. They both turned to look at Jack who was clambering up one of the play structures.

"It has. In a good way." He looked at her and she met his gaze. "This baby comes first Hotch. It's everything to me." Except for you. And Jack.

"I know." They sat there in contemplative silence for a while. "I better get Jack. Sometimes he has such a good time he forgets he's hungry."

"Okay." Emily was taking the containers of food and the bottle of lemonade out of the basket when she heard her name.

"Emily?"

A smile broke out on her face. "Reid! What are you doing here?" Emily saw the quizzical look on his face as he looked at the playground. Freaking hell.

"Are you here with Hotch and Jack?" he asked, hand in his pocket, looking thoughtfully down at her.

"Yes, they thought it'd be nice if I could join them. Seeing as I'm such a good food provider." She answered casually, but she could practically see the cogs spinning with lightning speed in his brain. "Want to join us?" _ Please say no. _

"No, thanks, I'm on my way to meet a friend for a chess game." He paused, looking hesitant.

Emily sighed. She was pretty sure he knew exactly what was going on. "What is it, Reid?"

"Are you okay?" He furrowed his brow. Unlike Hotch, however, the frown on him looked adorably cute, not intimidating. Not that Hotch's frown intimidated her anymore. She was completely immune to it now. Which was more than she could say about the other parts of his body.

"I'm fine." She saw the look of concern in Reid's eyes and softened. "Really." What was holding Hotch and Jack up?

Reid chewed his lip for a moment. "Um...I know it's none of my business, Emily, but if you need anything, I mean, if anything happens and you need someone, you can call me."

She wondered what she had done to deserve such good friends. "Thank you, Reid, I really appreciate it. You saying that really means a lot to me."

He smiled awkwardly, cheeks slightly pink. "You're welcome. I better go. Oh, and Emily?"

"Yeah?"

"Try to eat small amounts of food if you can. It'll even out your blood sugar levels and help with the nausea."

At least she didn't need to break the news of her pregnancy to him. Emily bit her lip. "Thanks, Reid." He was a lot more astute than they gave him credit for. Although there was the ridiculous amount of ginger tea she had been drinking. No one was going to believe that she had been nursing a cold for over two months. "Reid, you won't tell anyone will you?"

"You don't even have to ask." His face was serious and she smiled her thanks. "Well, then, I'll be going. See you Monday." He gave her a quick wave and another smile before taking off.

A couple of minutes later, Hotch appeared with Jack in tow. He gave Jack a wipe to clean his hands with. "Was that Reid I saw?"

"Just help yourself, Jack. Lamb cutlets there and bacon and egg pies here," she directed the boy, before looking up at Hotch. "That was Reid. And he knows."

"Oh." Hotch looked at her. "What did he say?"

She chuckled. "He told me to eat. Said it was going to help my nausea. He's not going to say anything," she added.

"Not going to say what, Emily?" piped up Jack.

"Not going to say what you're going to be getting for your birthday." Hotch suddenly grabbed Jack and started to tickle his ribs, making Jack laugh uncontrollably. Emily laughed along with them, enjoying the sight of her usually sombre Unit Chief laughing, completely free of the cares and concerns that normally weighed down on him so heavily.

"Stop! Daddy, stop!" Jack squealed as Hotch gave him a last tickle before sitting him upright again.

Hotch gave him a cup of lemonade which he took and drank thirstily.

"Excuse me." The three of them looked up to see an elderly lady with grey hair smiling at them. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I just wanted to tell you that you have an absolutely beautiful family."

"Thank you. Thank you very much." Emily smiled as the woman walked away. If only they were a family.

"That's funny that she thought we were a family," said Jack in a casual tone as he picked up a pie.

"Yes, that was funny," agreed Emily slowly. Her eyes met Hotch's over Jack's head. They looked disturbed and she wondered what he was thinking. Before she could dwell on it however, Jack asked her for another pie and she turned her attention back to him, thereby missing the look of yearning that flashed across Hotch's face as he stared down at her and his son.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the chapter with Jack (and a little Reid). Please let me know what you thought! Some drama up next.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**A lighthearted scene, then some drama. So brace yourselves.**

**Thank you for your reviews last chapter.**

**Also thanks Tigereye77 for the apartment idea.**

* * *

><p>"That is <em>it<em>! I've had enough. You're fired."

"What?" Hotch stared open-mouthed at Emily as they stood on the landing outside the apartment which they had just inspected.

She shot him a glare before taking off down the stairs. He stood there for a moment, stunned at the ferocity of her glare before chasing after her. She was fast. By the time he reached the bottom of the two flights of stairs, she was already out the door and heading fast for the Suburban.

Hotch walked up to the SUV, eyeing her warily as he pressed the button to unlock the car. Emily didn't bother waiting for him to open the door but wrenched it open herself and got in. He winced as the door slammed shut with unnecessary force. _Great work, Hotchner. Good to see you've still got a way with the ladies._ He slid into the driver's seat and turned the key in the ignition before slowly pulling out of the parking lot.

"Emily, I'm..uh..sorry." He wasn't sure what else to say. No other person beside her had to power to render him speechless or inarticulate. If his former moot court professor could see him now he would have torn out every last strand of his thinning hair.

She didn't reply, her eyes fixed to the passing scenery outside her window. It didn't take a profiler to know that she was pissed. _Supremely_ pissed.

Several uncomfortable minutes passed. Finally Hotch spoke to break the tension. "Do you want me to take you home?"

No reply. He glanced over at her. Going by the look of thunder on her face and tightly pursed lips, she was still angry. "It's almost two, do you want to get some lunch?"

To his surprise, she responded. "I'm starving, so yes. But I'm still mad. And I still want to smack you senseless with your baton, so don't even try to talk to me."

She didn't need to warn him. A pregnant, hungry and angry woman. The last time he had been in this situation, he had narrowly escaped being unmanned. Emily flashed him another glare and he only just managed to stop his left hand from covering the part of him that he had to admit he was rather fond of. A part that he could have sworn she was somewhat fond of as well. Going by the night they spent together last Saturday after they had dropped Jack off to his friend's place for a sleepover. Not that he was going to say anything like that now.

That would have been akin to dropping himself in front of a pride of lions which hadn't seen fresh meat in a month. No, he was too smart for that. In hindsight, what he instead said was not much better. "So, do you have any more apartments you'd like to view after lunch?"

The deathly silence that fell should have warned him as he pulled into a parking space in front of a row of shops. Killing the motor, he looked at her, finally noticing the way her eyes had narrowed and her clenched fists on her lap. _S__hit._

"First. What did I just say about not talking to me? And second..." Emily turned to face him. "What the hell makes you think I want to look at any more apartments with _you_?" Her voice had gone up an octave and roughly a thousand decibels by the time she spat out the last sentence.

"Emily, I just – " He wanted to explain himself, but he wasn't given a chance to. Not that he had any real explanation to give.

"Shut up, Hotch, I'm talking." He shut up. Fast. She continued. "We've seen eight_ f..reaking_ apartments, Hotch, and you've managed to find fault with _every_ single one of them. The rooms are too small, there's no playground nearby, it's too far from work, the building's too old. What have I forgotten?"

He opened his mouth but snapped it shut at the incinerating look she shot him. Oh, right. It was a rhetorical question. He vaguely wondered if this was how Reid felt like all the time.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Her voice dripped with sarcasm. "There's no security, the security's poor, there's only one flimsy deadlock standing between the baby and a violent intruder. And then there's my personal favourite: 'Why is there a state-of-the-art security system in this place? Did this use to house a drug dealer? Because I will not have my child reside in an apartment where illegal substances exchanged hands.' "

He winced at that last one. Had he really sounded like a pompous ass? Emily obviously thought so. Because she continued with her tirade. "Yes, some of the apartments were completely unsuitable and had no security to speak of, but some of them were fine, Hotch. And who cares if that last apartment used to house a drug dealer? It was _amazing_ and beautiful and cheap. And really close to work."

Hotch felt like asking her to think about why it would be that an enormous three-bedroom apartment like that was being rented out for peanuts. Maybe the drug dealer was desperate to raise funds for his defence attorney. But he wisely kept his mouth shut.

"Well?" She crossed her arms above her chest, giving him a promise-of-painful-death stare that she normally reserved for the most depraved UnSubs.

"Uh..." Mind blank, mind blank. For fuck's sake, where was his brain when he needed it? Probably hiding in the corner, whimpering in fear. _Buck up, Hotchner, you pathetic douche._

Emily raised an eyebrow. "That's the best defence you can come up with? Uh?"

He finally decided to admit defeat despite it going against every grain within him. "I don't have a defence. I was wrong and I'm sorry." He hoped his apology sounded humble enough to soothe her. Because he really didn't want her to be angry with him anymore. It was unpleasant. And painful. He'd much rather have her look at him with a soft look in her dark eyes, like she did last week when he bought her a chicken congee from the local Chinese restaurant. The mildly flavoured Chinese equivalent to a chicken soup, albeit with the addition of rice and other Asian condiments, was something that Emily found to her surprise that she could keep down.

She didn't have that grateful look at the moment, but his apology seemed to have defused her anger to a degree. "Why were you so negative, Hotch? You know that I need to find a bigger place. You said you wanted to help me look. But you haven't been helpful."

"I know." He knew why, too. It was because he didn't want her to find a new apartment. He wanted her and the baby to move in with him and Jack. He wanted them to be a family. He just needed time to convince her that she needed them just as much as they needed her. "I'm sorry, I just didn't think the apartments we saw were suitable." He saw her open her mouth to protest, but he held out a placating hand. "Wait, just hear me out. What do you think about buying a house instead? It'll be further away from work, but I think it would be a better place to raise a child. There'll be much more room inside and there'll even be a backyard for him or her to run in." Not for the first time, the image of a dimpled face raven-haired toddler walking about on unsteady legs appeared in his mind's eye.

Emily bit her lip, looking thoughtful. "I don't know, I mean, it's crossed my mind, but I never thought I'd be the type to live in a house." She smiled wryly. "Not that I ever imagined that I'd ever be pregnant or that I'd be planning a future as a single parent."

Hotch had to grit his teeth hard to stop himself from opening his mouth and telling her that there was no way she was going to be a single parent if he had anything to say about it. Of course, he didn't have a say at the moment. And Emily was definitely not a woman who could be told what to do. "Why don't you think about it a while and we can talk to the realtor together." And maybe he'd have a few words alone with the realtor to ask him to look for a bigger house. He was going to work hard at persuading her to live with him and Jack, but if all else failed, it wasn't beneath him to do something sneaky and underhanded. She was carrying his child. Hell, he was practically justified.

She nodded. Then gave him a pointed look. "So, are you going to feed me any time soon? Because I'm on the verge of leaping on you and taking a bite out of you."

Hotch laughed. "Kinky, but I'll pass this time. Let's go. There's a café here that does great panini."

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon, ma'am." Hotch said to the woman who opened the front door. "I'm Agent Hotchner and this is Agent Rossi. We're from the FBI. We're trying to track down an Abby Cameron who used to live five houses away from you, at 280. Do you happen to know where she's moved to or how we can get in touch with her?" The woman shook her head and Hotch thanked her, before he and Rossi went back down the driveway to the next house. The BAU were assisting the local P.D. in tracking down a serial fraudster.<p>

"So how's it going with Emily?" asked Rossi.

Hotch looked at his ex-mentor. "Fine."

Rossi raised an eyebrow. "Just fine? Emily said you accompanied her to look for a new apartment two weeks ago."

"Yes, I did."

The older man's mouth twitched. "Let me guess. None of them were suitable?"

Hotch smiled faintly. "Something like that." He sobered. "I want her to move in with us."

Rossi's reply was blunt. "Why?" When Hotch didn't answer, prodded. "Why, Aaron? Is it because of the baby? Your protective instincts must be operating full bore at the moment. Or is it something more?"

"Of course I want to care for Emily and the baby." Even though he was talking to a friend whom he'd known for thirteen years, he was still an intensely private person. It wasn't his wont to bare his soul. But this was Dave, and he was concerned about both him and Emily, so Hotch forced himself to forge ahead. "I love her."

Dave's voice was empathic. "Then tell her! I've told you this before, but I'll say it again. Life's too short, especially with the jobs we have. And she's carrying your child."

"I know." But knowing and doing was two completely different things. Telling her how he felt wasn't going to make her suddenly decide to live with him. He was scared to death that Emily didn't feel the same way. That he would have to live the rest of their lives apart from her, apart from the child they had conceived together. The thought that his child would grow up barely knowing him made him think of what Emily had said. That he would need to decide what was more important to him.

They walked up another driveway and Hotch was about ring the doorbell when his cell rang. "Morgan?"

"Hotch? The UnSub's been apprehended."

"What? Where?"

"The UnSub was holed up in one of the houses on our list. He burst out while we were talking to the house owner."

_We? _ Hotch felt his blood run cold. "Morgan, where's Emily? You were paired with her." He turned around and starting to run back up the street.

"She's fine, Hotch, just a little winded."

_Fuck! _Hotch cursed himself as he sped up, uncaring whether Dave was behind him or not. Emily had asked to be involved in the house-to-house door knock and he had let her. Their profile indicated that the UnSub would have moved to the next state by now. Damn it, why the hell hadn't he been more careful where Emily was concerned? "Where are you?" His blood pounded in his ears as he ran. He could feel perspiration break out on his back and brow.

Three minutes later he arrived at the residence in question which was now surrounded by half-a-dozen police cars and over a dozen police officer and detectives. Hotch didn't pause. He only cared about one thing and one thing only. Emily.

"Hey Hotch!" He looked up to see Morgan approach.

"Where's Emily, Morgan?" Hotch didn't ask about the UnSub. He didn't need to know right now. All he needed to know was that Emily was fine.

"This way." Morgan led him to one of the police cars near the front.

Hotch hadn't realised that he was holding his breath until he saw her seated on the passenger seat, apparently unharmed.

"She's fine, Hotch. The UnSub crashed into her when he burst out of the door and she fell to the ground."

She fell? Hotch swore under his breath.. He knelt down next to her, conscious of Morgan's proximity. "Emily, are you all right?" His eyes roved over her. "Emily? Talk to me."

She blinked, as if just realising he was kneeling in front of her. Her eyes met his. "Hotch?"

"Are you all right?"

Emily licked her lips. "Hotch, you need to take me to the hospital."

"What?" He frowned.

"I'm bleeding." Even her lips were pale.

He couldn't see any blood anywhere. "Where are you hurt? I can't see – "

"No." She clutched his forearm. "Hotch, I'm _bleeding_."

His heart stopped as he stared into her terror-stricken eyes. _ No. Oh God, no._ _ Not the baby._ The thought suddenly galvanised him into action and he straightened up and lifted her out of the car. "Morgan, we need to get to the hospital. _Right now_."

* * *

><p>Morgan glanced at the rear-view mirror as he sped along the highway. If he hadn't witnessed it with his own eyes, he wouldn't have believed it. Hotch was holding Emily on his lap in the back-seat, one arm holding her to him while the fingers of his other hand was woven into her hair, his thumb gently stroking her temple. He couldn't see anything of Emily except the back of her head and the white-knuckled grip she had on his Unit Chief's lapel. Over the sound of the car engine, Morgan could only just make out what Hotch was saying to her.<p>

"Just hang on, sweetheart, we're almost there. Everything's going to be all right."

Morgan felt his chest constrict when he heard a sob escape from his partner. He had never heard seen Emily cry, had never seen her weak. The obvious sound of distress made him clench his hands on the wheel. He hadn't prayed in a long time, too long to remember. But he was praying now. She had been through so much. She didn't deserve to lose the baby. _ Please God, keep the baby safe. Give her some happiness. It wasn't too much to ask for, was it? Please God._

He looked in the mirror again. Hotch was now murmuring in a tone too low for him to hear, his mouth right next to Emily's ear. This was no supervisor-subordinate relationship. If their body language and physical motions hadn't already revealed the intimacy between them, he only needed to look at Hotch's face. His Unit Chief was crying.

The tyres squealed as Morgan braked hard in front of the hospital entrance. He jumped out and jerked open the door next to Hotch. His supervisor got out and ran into the entrance of the ER, calling out for help.

"Please, I need help. She's bleeding." Hotch's voice was hoarse, desperate.

"Bring her over here," directed a nurse. "All right, sir, you can let go, we've got her." Hotch laid her gently on one of the beds. "Dr Crane, over here!" Immediately, a tall, dark-haired man in his early forties strode over to Emily.

"Now, what can we do for you?" he asked Emily calmly as he checked her eyes then took a quick listen to her heart.

"I'm pregnant and I had a fall. I'm bleeding." Emily was white as a sheet and trembling. It was obvious that she was petrified. "Please, you have to make sure my baby is okay. Please," she pleaded, her breathing ragged. Her hands were fisted by her sides and her eyes were filled with tears.

_Fucking hell! _Morgan could barely look at her face. He had no idea how Hotch was managing to do so without leaping forward and taking her into his arms. Morgan looked at his supervisor. Hotch was almost as pale as Emily and his jaw was gritted so tightly that Morgan could see the fine tremors radiate along his jawline. His supervisor's eyes were fixed on the woman lying prone before him and he didn't appear to be breathing.

"Annie, the ultrasound please." The doctor looked up at them. "Gentlemen, can I ask that you wait in the waiting room."

"No," Hotch said sharply, his nostrils flaring as he took an involuntary step forward.

The doctor frowned. "You are?"

Morgan saw Hotch open his mouth, but nothing came out. So he answered for Hotch. "He's the baby's father."

"_Aaron_." All three men looked at Emily. "Don't leave me." She pressed her lips together, and Morgan could tell she was trying to hold back her tears.

Dr Crane nodded. "Come and stand next to...what's your name?"

"Emily." Hotch was already walking up to the bed.

Morgan decided that now was a good time to leave. "Hotch, I'll wait for you in the waiting room."

Their eyes met. "Thanks Morgan." Hotch's tone was heartfelt. "I'll talk to you soon."

* * *

><p>The nurse pulled the privacy curtain around Emily's bed.<p>

"Come and stand next to Emily and hold her hand," directed Dr Crane. "We're going to do an ultrasound to see what's happening with the fetus. How many weeks along are you, Emily?"

Hotch took Emily's hand. It was ice-cold and clammy. His hand closed tightly around hers and she clung to him just as hard.

"Eighteen weeks."

"Thanks Annie." The doctor adjusted the machine. "Okay, just putting some gel on your abdomen. Here we go."

Hotch was so intent that on watching the doctor press the wand onto the slight swell of Emily's stomach that he didn't hear her at first.

He finally realised that she had uttered something and looked up at her. "What is it?"

"I'm so sorry." Her eyes were bright with tears.

"What are you sorry about?"

"We never had the chance to do the ultrasound with Dr Chang and now it's too late." Emily's lips trembled. "I should have tried harder, Hotch, I'm so sorry!"

The last time he had felt this much pain had been the day Haley died. "Emily, it's not your fault. Please don't blame yourself." He felt pain lance through his chest at the thought that the first time that he saw the baby might also be his last. How could it hurt so badly to lose something you never even had in the first place?

"Emily, Aaron." Their eyes jerked towards the doctor. "Your baby's fine."

"What?" Emily's voice was barely a whisper as she stared at the small screen, Hotch straining his eyes to make out the grey and black image there.

"Your baby is strong and healthy, so there's nothing to worry about. See, here is its heart beating at a normal rate. The placenta is intact and amniotic fluid levels appear normal."

"I don't understand then. Where is the blood coming from?" It had not been a small amount of blood. Hotch didn't have to look down at his dress slacks to know that there was blood on them. He could feel the material sticking damply to him. Emily's blood. _God._

Dr Crane continued to move the wand. "It looks like there is a small pool of blood sitting on top of your cervix, but I'm not sure what's causing it. We'll do another ultrasound tomorrow to make sure everything's normal, but your baby is looking completely fine, so the both of you can take a breath." He smiled at them. "I'm going to keep Emily here for a couple of days to run some tests and make sure there's nothing wrong, but you can relax. If the bleeding was indicative of a threatened miscarriage, I would have seen the signs of it on the ultrasound. Now, I'm going leave you for a few minutes to do some paperwork and then Annie will arranged for an orderly to take you there. I know you'll have questions, so I'll come up to your room in about half and hour and we can chat then."

The next moment, they were alone, their hands still clutched together. Hotch looked down at the face of the woman he had fallen in love with.

"Did I hear the doctor right? Our baby's okay?" He saw the residual fear that still lingered in her eyes. She was afraid that she had been been so desperate to hear good news that she might have imagined hearing Dr Crane's diagnosis.

"Our baby's fine." He could barely believe it himself. He was probably still in partial shock. The car ride to the hospital had been one of the most petrifying times in his life. Equal to when he thought he was going to lose Jack and Haley. He could still feel Emily's body shuddering with stifled sobs and the dampness of her blood seeping into his slacks. Hotch swallowed convulsively. He never wanted to go through that again. The panic and fear he felt had been paralysing.

Emily's hand tightened around his fingers. "Hotch..."

"Aaron," he interrupted gently.

"What?" Her eyes widened.

He smoothed back her hair, his breath hitching when he saw the smear of blood on the the back of his hand. "You called me Aaron earlier."

"I did?" Her brow furrowed.

"You did." He didn't have to force his smile. It appeared naturally. "You're carrying my baby, Emily. I think it's time you called me Aaron."

"Aaron." Her voice was soft, wistful. "I love your name you know. We're going to have to look for baby names soon."

"I can't wait." He felt a jolt of happiness travel through him. She said we. She wanted to look for names with him. It gave him hope. And courage enough to ask, "Emily, when we get home, I want you to come and stay with Jack and I for a little while. Just until we're sure that you're fine." He saw the hesitation on her face. "Please. After today, I need to know you and the baby are okay."

She looked at him for a few seconds before nodding. "All right. But just till I get back on my feet and Dr Chang tells me everything's fine."

He'll take whatever he could get. It was a start at least. "Fine."

Emily bit her lip, a shadow passing over her face.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

Her eyes held a trace of anxiety. "I know you need to get back to Jack, and I know I'm being selfish, but – "

"I'm staying right here with you. Don't worry about Jack. He'll be fine."

"Thank you."

"I don't want you to worry about anything okay? Just rest."

She smiled. "Easier said than done."

He gave her a searching look. "Will you be all right if I go make some calls? I'll be back in a few minutes."

"I'll be fine."

Hotch released her hand reluctantly and turned to go.

"Aaron?"

He turned back immediately. Her dark eyes were luminous. God, she was beautiful. "Yes?"

"I'm really glad this baby's yours." Her voice was tremulous.

He inhaled slowly, the emotions threatening to overwhelm him. "Me too." He stepped back to her side and leaned down, placing a tender kiss on her lips. "Me too," he repeated, their gazes locking together.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if I freaked you out! Please send me a review and let me know what you thought! Next chapter won't be as heavy going.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry, everyone, I know I promised some fluff, but I thought Emily and Hotch needed to talk. And I was in an angsty type of mood. But it's not ALL angst. Promise!**

* * *

><p>"Hotch?"<p>

Hotch lifted his head to see Morgan stand up hurriedly from one of the plastic seats lined up outside the emergency room he had been sitting on.

"How's Emily and the baby?" His subordinate's eyes were clouded with concern.

"They're both fine. The doctor doesn't know what the cause of the bleeding is yet, but they're going to do a further ultrasound and some other tests tomorrow. Emily's going to have to stay a couple of nights." He paused, looking straight into Morgan's eyes. "I know you have something to say to me. So go ahead and say it."

"How could you let this happen, Hotch?" Morgan frowned. "Look, I'm not saying this as a blame game, and I realise Emil's an adult, but you're her supervisor Hotch. You should have known better. Out of the whole team, I would have thought that you would be the most unlikely to cross the line." His voice, although intense, was however not forceful. Hotch took heart from that.

"You're not telling me what I don't know. It wasn't something we planned and yes, I should have had more control of myself. I know you're disappointed and more than a little pissed off at me, and that's fine. I can't go back to change what's happened, and to tell you the truth, I don't know that I would if I could. That … incident gave me hope for something that I never really thought I would have again; a family. I care deeply for Emily and we have a baby on the way." Hotch paused. "I want us to be a family, Morgan. I'm going to do everything I can to make sure that happens."

Morgan was silent for a long while, appearing to consider the words Hotch had just uttered. "What are you going to do about the work situation?"

"We've already informed Strauss and she's allowing Emily to stay in the BAU till she starts her maternity leave. We'll reassess the situation before she comes back to work."

Morgan nodded. Hotch was relieved to see that his subordinate didn't appear angry. Disappointed and concerned, but those he had expected. "I've told Rossi what's happened and he'll come to the hospital with Reid and JJ when they wrap up with the LED's. I thought I'd go back to the motel and pick up some clothes for the both of you."

Hotch looked at his team-mate. "Thanks, Morgan, I'd really appreciate it." He took out his wallet and removed the key card, and handed it to the other man.

Morgan turned to go, then hesitated. He looked at his supervisor. "Hotch, I just need to know that you'll take care of Emily. That you'll make sure she's fine."

"You have my word that I'll do everything in my power to make her happy." He meant every word. Even if she wants to live apart from you, came the mocking voice. Hotch ignored it. He wasn't going to let that happen.

"All right. I'll be back in an hour. In the meantime, you might like to wash up." Morgan gestured downwards.

Hotch looked down at saw the streaks of blood on his hands, surprised to see the faint tremor in them. The memory of Emily bleeding still managed to send a sickening lurch through his stomach.

"Mr Hotchner?" He looked up to see Annie the nurse in front of him. "We're going to take Ms Prentiss to her room now." She gave him an understanding look. "One of the nurses in the maternity ward is going to help her clean up, so take a few minutes if you need to."

"Thank you." It was some time before he managed to compose himself and call Jessica.

* * *

><p>Emily looked up to see Hotch walk into her room, still dressed in his suit. Unlike this morning, his hair was mussed and untidy, as if he had raked his fingers through it more than once. She didn't remember having seen him do that. In all honesty she didn't really remember much. All she remembered of the trip to the hospital was the blinding terror and consuming panic that had choked off all breath. The sensation of her blood as it slowly seeped out of her. The thought that her baby's life-force was also slowly flowing away with the blood. She had never felt such an overwhelming loss of control. This was her body, and yet she could do nothing to stop what was happening. She had wanted to scream and rail at God for punishing her. But she wasn't even able to do that, her fear had stolen all rational thought and any voice she might have.<p>

All she had been able to do was cling to Hotch like he was her only remaining lifeline. And he was. She had been alone for such a long time, never allowing herself the luxury of depending on another person. The feeling of his arms around her, the sound of his low voice murmuring reassurances against her ear and the strong beat of his heart in his chest gave her a measure of comfort that was just enough to stop her from completely breaking down. It was only as she was lying in the emergency room after he had stepped out had she realised that her hair was damp. It had taken another few seconds to realise where the dampness had come from. It had been from his tears. Hotch had been crying. Oh, she knew that he cared about the baby. But she didn't think that it would have been real enough for him to already love it that much. But he did. Enough that the thought of losing it had caused such a reaction from such a reserved and controlled man.

As her heart clenched anew, she gave him a faint smile. "Everything okay?"

"Fine." Hotch returned her smile, but she could see that it didn't quite reach his eyes. He sat down in the visitor's chair next to her. Needing some physical contact with him, she held out her hand and he took it, his skin warm and slightly rough under her fingertips. He looked down at their joined hands on top of her bed.

"What's wrong?" He shook his head, and she deliberately tightened her hand around his. "Tell me," she urged softly.

"I just ... I was just thinking about about earlier. When Morgan was driving us and you..." He stopped. Emily saw his nostrils flare as he inhaled slowly, clenching his jaw.

"And I what?" She knew what he was going to say, and wanted to stop him, but she didn't. Maybe it was better to talk about it now, when the wound was still fresh. He didn't answer, and she prompted him again, her voice gentle. "Ho...Aaron, look at me."

He slowly lifted his head and at the sight of the sheen of tears in his eyes, her breath caught in her throat. "I could feel your blood soaking through my slacks." His voice was gravelly with emotion. "I thought that was it. The baby must be gone. There was no way it could have – " Hotch stopped again, swallowing hard and Emily felt the tears which had gathered in her eyes roll down her face. He took a breath and then leaned forward, wiping the tears off her cheeks with the pads of his fingers. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be talking about this when the doctor's already told us its fine."

She took a few seconds to compose herself. "Please, Aaron, don't apologise. It's okay to talk about it. I'm sorry I didn't ask if you were okay earlier. I should have. It's your child too."

He looked incredulous. "Emily, you were bleeding. You thought you were losing our baby. Don't _ever_ apologise for that."

She felt a wave of warmth spread through her. He had said 'our baby'. But hot on its heels came disappointment. Yes, this was their baby, it would always be, but she and Hotch were not in a relationship. He would never have the feelings for her she wanted him to have. The feelings that would lead to them becoming a family. "Still, I'm sorry that you had to go through that. But I'm glad you were there. I don't know what I would have done without you." For some reason she felt compelled to tell him that. Even if it made her feel exposed and vulnerable. Dependent. She wanted him to know she was extraordinarily thankful for his presence and support. She would have been lost without him.

"You would have been fine," he said, contradicting her thought. "But I'm glad I was there." His expression was sombre. "Emily, I would have been there even if the baby wasn't mine. You know that, don't you?"

She nodded, pressing her lips together to hold back more tears. "I know. You're a good friend, Aaron."

Something flashed in his eyes, but was gone before she could decipher it. He smiled and she was glad to see that it appeared genuine this time, although it was clear that it was still a fraction forced. "A better friend than JJ and Garcia?"

Emily couldn't help herself. She drew his hand to her mouth and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. Laying it back down she smiled at him. "Hands down." She wanted to rid them both of the memory of what happened earlier. At least for a while.

Hotch arched his eyebrows enquiringly. "Oh?"

"Mm... you have the advantage of having a penis. No way the girls are able to beat that." At the sight of him shaking his head in disbelief at her quip, she giggled.

"Emily Prentiss, what I am to do with you?" He looked indulgently down at her.

Love me, she almost said. She tried to shake the melancholia that came with that thought, saying lightly. "So … I've always wanted to try sex in a hospital bed."

His lips twitched. At least she had succeeded in lightening his mood. "Good luck with that. I'm one hundred percent sure you're going to be banned from that particular sport for a while. And if the doctor doesn't, I will."

She gave him mock pout. "You're such a stick in the mud. I don't even know what made me jump your bones in the first place."

He raised an eyebrow. "You were sexually frustrated and there was a naked, wet, startlingly handsome man in front of you. What choice did you have?" He said this with a completely straight face.

Emily burst out in laughter. "Handsome _and_ modest. What a catch." His sense of humour didn't often make an appearance, so when it did, it always took her by surprise. In a more than pleasant way.

"You haven't even tasted my mac and cheese yet." He smiled, his eyes twinkling.

_Oh God, why did he have to look so damn gorgeous? _ Hospital or not, she was on the verge of pulling his head down for a kiss when she heard a knock on the open door to her room. They both looked up and saw Dave, JJ and Reid in the doorway. Dave looked amused, Reid was smiling awkwardly, while JJ was staring at them with wide eyes, her mouth slightly parted.

"Um..." Emily tried to pull her hand away, but Hotch held tight. What was he doing? She looked up at her supervisor and he returned her gaze, eyes steady. Was he trying to tell the team that she was his? Because she _sure_ as hell was not his. Her eyes narrowed. "Aaron, I need to talk to JJ. Alone."

He looked at her, holding on for another moment before inclining his head and releasing her hand. Emily locked her eyes with JJ's, watching as she approached.

JJ wasted no time in speaking. "First things first. Is the baby okay?"

"Yes."

"Thank God! Second, did I just see..." JJ's voice trailed off, her brow furrowed.

"Yes, Hotch was holding my hand." Emily bit her lip, suddenly nervous. _Get a grip, Prentiss_. She took a breath. "JJ, Hotch is the father."

Her friend's mouth opened, but nothing came out at first. "Hotch? Hotch slept with you?"

Emily winced at the disbelief in her voice. "Whoa. He could have done much worse." Than a slutty subordinate who barges into your stall while you're showering, then proceeds to give you a blow job? Okay, maybe not.

JJ glared at her. "Emily, this is not the time to crack jokes. I meant that you're his subordinate and he's your Unit Chief." She looked incredulous. "And it's Hotch! What the hell was he thinking? What were you _both_ thinking?"

"We weren't thinking truth be told. If I told you the circumstance of how it happened, you won't believe me," retorted Emily drily. "Trust me," she reiterated when the blonde opened her mouth. "And no, there was no alcohol involved. Although there was obviously some impaired judgement on both our parts." Her voice softened. "JJ, we both regret the way it happened, but we don't regret it happening, because of the baby. Does that make sense? I know you must be feeling hurt and betrayed, but it's in the past now and there's nothing I can do to change it. So please, just be happy for me. Please?"

JJ looked at her for long time. She came and sat on the chair and took Emily's hand in hers, sighing. "I'm just mad that you didn't tell me it was Hotch. I could have been there for you." Her blue eyes were earnest and Emily squeezed her hand tight.

"I wasn't ready to, JJ. To be honest, if things hadn't happened the way they did today, I probably won't have told you yet. Hotch and I ..." She bit her lip. "We haven't exactly figured out what we're going to do when the baby comes."

"What do you mean? You'd just share custody won't you?" JJ frowned.

Emily was silent. What she wanted, being with Hotch and Jack and the baby as a family, sounded so ridiculous and fanciful that she dare not say it aloud. She could just imagine the incredulity in her friend's eyes. So she nodded. "We'll probably draw up some sort of agreement." Even she could hear the lack of conviction in her own voice.

"What's wrong, Em?" JJ leaned forward, her eyes concerned. "Why are you… Oh my God!" Realisation dawned on her face. "You're in love with Hotch!"

"No, I'm not!" Emily cried out in denial. "I am totally _not_ in love with Hotch."

"I may be a rookie profiler, but you are definitely in love with our Unit Chief." JJ gave the brunette a hard stare. "I saw the look in your eyes when we came in."

"That was just me laughing at a joke he made." She was not in love. She couldn't be. She better not be. It was bad enough carrying your boss' baby, having unrequited love for him was pathetic. Hell, worse than pathetic. Completely laughable. She would be laughed out of the bureau. Her mother would probably be so disgusted when she found out that she would disown her only child.

JJ looked like she wanted to argue further, but then obviously changed her mind. She leaned back in the chair, a self-satisfied smirk appearing on her face.

Emily looked suspiciously at her friend. "What?"

"You are going to be in soooooooo much trouble when Pen finds out. Soooooooo much trouble." She broke out in laughter at Emily's heartfelt groan.

"She is totally going to give me hell." Another thought struck Emily. "And she's going to want a blow by blow account of how conception occurred. _Shit_."

* * *

><p><strong>The Hotchner men and Emily next chapter. Please leave me a review if you can!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**I need to stop promising what's going to be in the next chapter, cos I couldn't fit Jack in this one. That's the bad news. Good news is I wrote some smut. So enjoy!**

**Thank you all so much for your kind reviews. And yes, I know it's really frustrating that they are so blind to each other, but that's the underlying theme to this fic. It will get resolved, I promise, soon.**

* * *

><p>"EMILY PRENTISS! I cannot believe you TOLD JJ who your baby's daddy is when I wasn't there! I am so mad at you right now. You are in deep, deep doo doo, Agent Prentiss. You owe me a massive apology. Like you should give me your first-born child sized apology." Garcia glared at her from the small screen of her phone, her mouth pursed.<p>

Emily winced. She had been tempted to wait and not encounter the tornado that was Penelope Garcia till she was home, but she didn't think that it was fair that JJ knew and not Pen. As a result, she had called her friend immediately after the rest of the team had left, even though the only thing she wanted to do was to sleep for a week. In Hotch's arms, preferably. She sighed at the thought. When did she become so clingy?

At the moment, Hotch was taking a shower in the en suite to her room. She was never more thankful than she was right now that she had more than adequate insurance coverage to enable her to have a private room. Being in a noisy ward with no privacy would have sucked big time. She pulled herself back from her rambling thoughts.

"I'm so sorry, Pen, I really am. It wasn't exactly planned." She smiled, knowing it was a little on the wobbly side.

Garcia sighed, her expression softening. "Oh honey, of course it wasn't. I'm so sorry. JJ said you were both fine. Are you really?" Her eyes were so filled with love and concern that even Emily could see it on the small screen.

"We're fine, thanks. I'll tell you all about it later. Pen, don't get mad again and please, you have to promise me you'll still talk to me even though I've kept this secret from you for the last three months."

"Who is it, Em?" Garcia's eyes were wide and guileless.

Emily bit her lip. "It's Hotch. Hotch is the father of my baby." She watched as Garcia's mouth dropped open. The blonde sat there, completely shell-shocked.

"Pen?" Emily ventured after about a minute of silence. No reaction. O...kay. "Pen? Hello?" Emily waved her hand before the camera. "Anyone home? PEN!"

Garcia suddenly blinked. "I'm sorry, I thought for a moment there that you said Hotch. But you couldn't have. Right?" Her eyes were enormous.

"I did, PG, I said Hotch. Hotch is the mystery guy; the other half of the equation that resulted in this bundle of joy I'm carrying."

Garcia still looked stunned. "I..I cannot b..believe Hotch, of all people, slept with you!"

Great, why was it that no-one seemed to think it was within the realms of reality that Hotch could have found her attractive enough to sleep with. Okay, so she didn't have the equivalent magical vagina to his magical penis. But last time she looked, she was attractive. And she had a rather gifted mouth if she could say so herself. _Focus, Emily!_

"It was a really um..unexpected situation that we found ourselves in." That much she could say.

"You are so going to tell me every little detail of that whole encounter when you get home. Or there will be bloodshed. If not you, then your computer."

Emily shook her head, smiling wryly. "Please don't assault my innocent computer. Sweetie, I can't promise I'll be able to tell you everything, but if all goes well, I was going to ask if you'd like to be the baby's godmother?"

Garcia clapped a hair to her mouth, the multicoloured bangles on her arm jangling wildly. "_Oh my God!_ A godmother? _Yes, of course!_ _Yes!_" Her mouth suddenly fell open. "Emily, do you know what you and Hotch have done?"

"Um..no?" Emily frowned at the look of sheer amazement on her friend's face.

"You are going to have The. Most. Gorgeous. Baby in the universe. Both of you with your dark eyes and dark hair and oh God. Dimples. Double dimples. You're going to have to plant a GPS chip in your child. It is going to be prime kidnap material. No damnit, that's not a good thing! Okay, back-pedal, back-pedal Please tell me one of you has an fugly relative out there somewhere. Otherwise you and Hotch will be forced to keep it locked up in a tower somewhere like Rapunzel. Or cover its head with a blanket a la Michael Jackson's kid. Or – " Garcia said all this without pause, her voice becoming more and more breathless.

"PG, take a breath. Calm down. Let's cross the bridge about how beautiful my child is going to be when the time comes okay? I have something I need you to do for me which is much more urgent."

"Just call me your girl Friday. Now what do you need?"

"I need some panties. Normal, boring, cotton briefs. I cannot belief I'm saying this, but full cut ones. Not bikini, not hipsters, and definitely not thongs." She had to face reality. She was pregnant. She was going to be a mother. Thongs were not appropriate pregnancy apparel. It was a good thing she was already knocked up, because no man was going to be able to get past those grandma panties once she put them on.

"Got it. Do you need me to help you buy some maternity clothes? Maybe a pair of pants and some tops?

"PG, you're a lifesaver. My clothes are getting really tight, especially my pants and I hadn't had the chance to go shopping."

"Do not fret one little bit, my dear. You just rest, get Hotch to give you some cuddles and the clothes will be with you before you leave the hospital."

Emily laughed at the irrepressible grin on the blond woman's face. "You are incorrigible."

"Apparently not as incorrigible as you, Emily Prentiss." She shook her head in disbelief. "I still cannot believe you slept with Hotch."

The brunette grinned. "Well, let's just say he was kinda irresistible."

"You are so giving me the complete uncensored version of your encounter. Or is it encounters, plural?" Garcia wiggled her eyebrows.

"Time out, time out! Tell you later. Maybe. Go shop till you drop, and remember, PG, those clothes are for me, not you."

"I should feel offended, but lucky for you, I'm not. Okay, peaches, work calls. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Love to you and the tiny bub!" Garcia blew her a kiss.

"Love you too." Emily pressed disconnect and leaned back on her pillow. Now that everyone knew, she felt as if a not insignificant weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She could just focus on her pregnancy. And Hotch? A sly voice whispered. She pushed the thought away, well aware that there was no way she could continue to avoid thinking about him. Or hearing him, or seeing him. He was the baby's father, and like it or not, he was going to be a main feature of her life. For the foreseeable future.

* * *

><p><em>Three weeks' later...<em>

"Okay, I've measured the circumference of the baby's head, now I'm going to record the heartbeat and make sure the heart structure is normal," murmured the female sonographer as she held the ultrasound wand still on Emily's gel-slicked abdomen. She tapped on the keyboard before her with her other hand.

Emily looked up at Hotch, who was sitting next to her in the room. It was her 21-week scan where a detailed ultrasound was carried out to make sure that the foetus' organs, brains and limbs were forming normally and within the growth range of a foetus that age. Hotch was staring at the grey and white screen above them, completely captivated by the first proper image he had had of their child.

"All good. Now, I'm just going to check the liver ... that looks fine. The stomach ... is fine too. Just taking another measurement. Right. Now, I have a question for the both of you."

Emily's hand tightened around Hotch's as they both turned to look at the sonographer who was in her mid-forties, with greying blond hair. "Is something wrong?" Emily blurted out, her heart jumping into her mouth. "The doctor in Atlanta said that he couldn't see any reason for the bleeding, and that everything else looked normal. Has that changed?" She felt her heart speed up.

"No, no, everything is fine. Your baby is completely normal, and looks to be sitting at about the 60% of the growth chart. Average sized and growing well. No, what I wanted to ask you was whether you'd like to know the sex of the baby?"

"Yes."

"No."

Emily and Hotch answered at the same time. Surprised, their heads whipped towards the other, dark eyes clashing with even darker eyes.

"You want to know the sex?" Hotch frowned at her.

"How could you _not_ want to know the sex?" retorted Emily. "I want to know. I _need_ to know. I've been waiting to find out for _months_."

Hotch look puzzled. "Why do you need to know? Do you realise that this is one of the most amazing surprises in life that we can have? Why don't we wait for the birth."

"I know you probably won't understand, but I need to know because I feel that knowing will make me bond with the baby even more. I like the idea of picturing in my mind a boy or a girl when I'm talking to it. Not to mention that I'll be able to get clothes and blankets and wraps organised. In fact, I'm surprised you don't want to know, SSA Plan-for-Every-Contingency Hotchner." She arched her eyebrows are him.

Hotch narrowed his eyes. "That doesn't mean I can't be impulsive or don't like surprises." At Emily's huff, he corrected himself. "All right, so I only like surprises sometimes. This just happens to be one of those times."

Emily pursed her lips for a moment. "I'm sorry, Aaron, I am, but I'm the one carrying this baby, so I'm going to make the call."

"Excuse me," interrupted the sonographer gently, drawing the couple's attention. "If you don't mind me making a suggestion. Perhaps Aaron, you could step out of the room and then I can tell Emily the sex of the baby. Then you wouldn't know and Emily will, which hopefully means you'll both be happy. Unless of course Emily's doesn't keep secrets well." She looked enquiringly at the both of them.

"I have no concerns about Emily's ability to keep a secret." Despite his words, his tone contained neither censure nor reproach. She knew that he had long ago accepted the fact that she had kept her past from him for valid reasons. Even if they were reasons that he won't have had agreed with. It was another quality he held that made him the remarkable man he was.

"Are you sure you're all right with this, Aaron?" She strongly felt like she needed to know the sex, but she could understand him feeling the opposite way.

"Absolutely. I'll wait outside." He bent down and kissed her briefly on the lips.

The sonographer stopped him before he left the room. "Actually Aaron, I'm finished after this. So if you just take a seat outside, Emily can get dressed and meet you there. It will only take me a few seconds to burn a CD for you and print out a photo."

A smile broke out on his face. "A photo would be great. Thanks for that."

Once the door had closed behind him, the sonographer looked at Emily. "Ready?"

Emily took a breath. "Ready."

* * *

><p>"There." Emily stood back and admired her handiwork.<p>

"What the hell is that?" Hotch looked incredulously at the screen cap of the ultrasound which now occupied prime position in the centre of the fridge.

"Hey, watch your language, mister. The baby can hear now, remember? And what happened, have you got sympathetic pregnancy brain? I could have sworn you were with me at the scan earlier." Her tone of voice was dry. "That's our baby, Aaron."

"I know that," he said, frustratedly. "What did you do to it?"

"Nothing! Oh, that." She grinned when he pointed to a spot on the picture. "I stuck a tiny clover on there so you won't see the sex. That was what you wanted, wasn't it?"

"I can't believe you. You asked the sonographer to print this particular screen shot didn't you? Just so you can taunt me by having it there, tempting me to look under the leaf every time I walk past the fridge or open it." He gave her a dark look, but she could see the resigned amusement underlying his expression.

"Well ... yes. I want to bring you over to the dark side," she said in as seductive tone as she could pitch.

"Oh really?" Hotch stepped closer, closing his arms around her and making her giggle. He nuzzled her neck as she slid her arms around his waist. "You know that any suggestive looks, words or intonation are taken by me as an invitation to drive you senseless with passion before giving you the ultimate satisfaction of your every desire."

"Promises, promises," said Emily in a grouchy tone, although she still arched her body into his when he started to suck a particularly sensitive spot at the juncture between her neck and shoulder. "You've...oh!...been teasing me for weeks now, so I don't believe you at all."

"It just so happens," he murmured against her neck as he pushed down her stretchy maternity pants down over her hips, "I called your doctor up just now while I was waiting for you to see if it was okay for us to, you know." His low baritone sent a shiver up her spine when he murmured right next to her ear.

"And is it okay for us to 'you know'?" Her voice was breathelss when her pants pooled around her feet and a few seconds after that her lacy pink panties followed suit. Hotch made short work of her red sleeveless top and bra, then lifted her up against him, Emily automatically twining her legs around his waist.

"Dr Chang gave us an all clear."

"Thank God," Emily breathed out just before their mouths met in a wet, wanton kiss. Mouths conjoined and tongues duelled as he walked them over to the dining table, setting her down gently on it. She protested when he broke off their kiss, watching him as he pushed her gently back until she was lying flat on her back, the smooth, polished oak surface cold against her back. His eyes glittered with controlled lust and the slightly swollen cast of his hard mouth caused a flood of juices between her thighs.

"Close your eyes," he commanded softly.

Emily obeyed, licking her lips nervously as anticipation built within her.

"Spread your legs," came the tersely compelling tone.

She bit her lip and did as he directed, knowing the exact moment he first beheld her slick, swollen flesh when she heard his sharp, indrawn breath.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, drawing one finger over her nub and down through her wet folds, sliding over the entrance to her body, before lightly stroking the delicate skin of her perineum.

She moaned softly, her hands opening involuntarily to press hard against the table top. Her lack of sight was intensifying the sensations. "Don't tease, Aaron, please." It had been too long since her last orgasm. Too long since the touch of his fingers and mouth and clever tongue. And of course, that all-magical penis.

Hotch must have heard the plea in her voice, because the next thing she knew, he had fastened his mouth to her. Sharp pleasure erupted across all her nerve endings, making her back arch as his mouth sucked her hard, so hard that she felt as if he had consumed all the oxygen from her body and her brain. She gasped out loud when he suddenly changed tactics, flicking the tip of her engorged bud with his tongue, the lightning fast strokes making her deprived body start to tingle immediately with an impending climax. His mouth covered her again, from her clit down to her vagina, drawing hard again. "Aa..Aaron, ohhhh, don't stop, please don't stop," she moaned. He stopped again, then lightly massaged her clit with his tongue, dipping downwards to caress her sensitive opening, then back up again. This time, he focussed his attention on her swollen nub, flicking it hard and fast, devastating her with his skilful tongue. Toe-curling, intense sensations shot through her groin, up her spine into her brain.

With a muffled scream, she came hard, pushing her hips up into his mouth, her flesh spasming under the attention of his mouth and tongue. She lay on the table, her breath coming out in gasps as her heart pounded in her ears, perspiration cooling her overheated skin. Her pulse had barely slowed down when she felt Hotch slowly push a finger into her, the aftershocks of her climax making her clutch at the broad digit with her inner muscles.

"Fuck, Emily, you're so tight and wet." She could only lie there, watching his passion-darkened features with dazed eyes as his finger rasped against the sensitised nerves under the arousal-swollen tissue. "I just want to take you hard, fuck you until you scream my name. Again and again." His voice was harsh and raw with desperate need. A desperation that was reflected in his eyes.

"Take me Aaron, right now. I need you so badly." She felt her breath coming quickly through her mouth as he unbuckled his belt with jerky movements, his obvious arousal making his lose his customary grace. He pushed his jeans and boxer-briefs down and off, then stripped of his black polo shirt in a quick movement. Hotch closed his hands over her knees, drawing them up and out.

The thought that she was completely exposed and open to him only flashed briefly through her mind because he was suddenly pushing the broad head of his shaft into her. He moved slowly, but inexorably, the slickness of her orgasm easing his way. Even so, it was a tight fit, and Emily shuddered as she felt her body try to make space for him. She emitted a sharp whimper when he was finally seated to the hilt. She felt completely full of him, to the point of discomfort. But she didn't care, she needed him so badly. Despite her recent orgasm, she could feel her body produce another rush of moisture at the thought that Hotch was finally inside her.

She curled her legs around him, locking her feet against the small of his back. Their gazes locked, the blazing need in his making her chest tighten and her breath catch. He needed her. The impassive, strong, self-possessed man who relied on no one, who never let his guard down needed _her_. Emily felt tears prick her eyes. "Make love to me, Aaron."

At her words, she saw his eyes darken, and then he was thrusting into her. His penis stroked her sensitive channel again and again, his pelvic bone brushing against her clit at each forward motion. She arched her back and tightened her legs around him, trying to draw him even closer, even deeper, as if that were possible. She closed her eyes as he pistoned smoothly and steadily into her, careful of her condition even with his climax approaching. Hotch was breathing hard now and his hands tightened around her hips to the point of pain. Emily keened wildly when she felt his thumb come in contact with her clit, stroking it fast as his thrusts increased in speed.

With a strangled groan, he slammed into her, his body shuddering against her as he ejaculated in strong jets into her soft depths. His orgasm sparked hers and she tumbled headlong into a burst of pleasure so intense it bordered on pain.

Slowly, he released his hold on her and braced his arms on either side of her body on the table, panting hard, his hair damp with sweat. Emily tugged on his shoulders until he relented, bending down so that his chest was lying lightly against hers, still conscious enough not to press too hard onto the soft swell of her stomach.

Some time later, one hand resting on his back, she combed the fingers of her other hand through his short hair, smiling when she heard him emit a grunt of contentment that only a male would make. A moment later she heard him chuckle, his breath tickling her throat.

"What's so funny?" Her hand continued to sift through his hair, rubbing his scalp lightly.

"I'm never going to be able to eat at this table again without thinking of what we've just done."

"You have no one to blame but yourself. Who would have thought you had it in you to initiate sex on a dining table?" she said teasingly. "You're much more deviant than you let on, Hotchner."

"You have no idea the depths of my depravity, Prentiss," he answered lazily, before lifting himself off her. Emily made a face as their bodies separated, the perspiration acting like some type of glue.

"Shower," she ordered as Hotch lifted her up into his arms.

"Yes ma'am," he answered, voice full of amusement.

"Okay, no more ma'am's or you're totally going to kill the whole afterglow thing I've got going right now." She smiled at the sound of his chuckle, resting her head on his strong shoulder as he stepped into the bathroom. He put her back on her feet before switching on the mixer for the shower. When the water had reached the right temperature, Emily stepped in, looking at him quizzically when he made no move to join her. "What's up?"

Hotch shook his head and smiled. "Nothing, just admiring you." She could see that he thought she was beautiful. He made her feel beautiful, swollen stomach or not.

She held out her hand and winked. "Well, come in here and admire me. With your hands. Then you can worship me with your body while showing me the depths of your depravity."

* * *

><p><strong>I was going to reveal the sex of the baby, but I've had second thoughts. So I'll keep it for the end as a surprise for all of you. Hope that meets with your approval! Send a review my way if you can!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you all for your reviews for last chapter, I am very glad you enjoyed it : ) I'm sorry I wasn't able to reply individually, so do forgive me. Let me know what you think of this chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Emily!" Jack rushed up to her and threw his arms around her legs.<p>

Emily hugged him back. "Hi sweetie, did you have a good day at school?" She took his bag from him and held out her hand. Once he had slipped his hand into hers, they exited the school and headed towards her car.

"Yeah, we made this model of a volcano in science class and then put stuff in there to make it explode! It was soooo cool!"

"That sounds like a lot of fun. Lucky you. So I was thinking that maybe we could go and have a gelato at the mall today. And then after that pop into the supermarket to pick a few things I'll need to make dinner."

"Yes, please! What are we having for dinner?" Jack looked somewhat worried, and Emily hid a smile. He was a fussy eater, and Hotch was strict. He would send Jack to bed if he hadn't made a decent inroad into his meal.

"Something you like. Chicken and noodle stir-fry."

The worried look disappeared and the little boy beamed at her. "I really, really, like you living with us, Emily. Daddy's bed isn't as comfy as mine, and I really miss my dinosaur sheets, but I don't mind you staying in my room as long as you're around."

The pain that shot through her chest almost made her wince. "I really like living with you and your dad too, Jack. But you know that I'm going to have to go back to my own place right?" She had been staying at their apartment for three weeks now. She was expecting to get the all clear to return to work from Dr Chang later this afternoon after the results of her tests came in. The dread that filled her at the thought of leaving the two primary men in her life sat oppressively in her chest.

Jack's face fell as he climbed into the back seat. Emily helped him with his seat belt, but didn't move away. "Sweetie, you know I love you very much. And I'll still see you even after I go back home."

"It's not going to be the same." His tone was sullen, and he looked upset.

Her heart ached. "Oh Jack. I know it won't be the same, but I'm going back to work next week, so Aunty Jess will start picking you up again from school. But you know what? I promise I'll come and visit on the weekends, if that's okay with your dad." She was going to suggest to Hotch that for the next few months when he had to travel, she would be more than happy to take Jack for the night. She wasn't sure if Hotch would agree to that. She hoped he did, she already loved the little boy as if he were her own. She tried to distract the boy, not wanting to prolong the talk of her leaving. She didn't want to hurt Jack even more than she knew he would already be hurt. "And maybe we can learn to make a new dish once a week. What do you think?"

She watched him as he mulled over her proposition. "I guess," he replied slowly. "Um...do you think we could make double chocolate chip cookies first?"

Emily grinned. He loved choc chip cookies. "I think we can do that. We can even get all the ingredients today so we'll be ready to go when I come over next week."

"Okay. But no nuts, Emily, I'm not allowed to bring any food with nuts in them to school."

"No nuts. We'll just go with chocolate. Ready to go?"

"Yep."

Emily was just about to get into the driver's seat when she heard a woman call out to her.

"Hello there! Excuse me!" She looked up to see a red-haired woman waving to her, a red-haired boy Jack's age in tow.

"Hello." Despite the presence of the young boy, Emily slipped her hand into her bag, fingers groping for the pepper spray she kept with her whenever she wasn't armed. There were too many ways in which a person could be kidnapped or harmed. And she had to protect Jack.

"I'm sorry to chase after you like this," said the woman breathlessly. "I was actually looking out for Aaron or Jessica. My son, Ben and Jack are friends, and I just wanted to ask whether Jack could have a sleepover at our house."

"You are..." Emily ventured.

"Oh," the redhead laughed. "I'm sorry, I'm in a bit of a tizz. I'm Laura Shepherd." She held out her hand.

"I'm Emily." She took her hand out of her bag and shook Laura's hand. "I work with Aaron."

"You're picking Jack up nowadays?" Laura gave her a friendly, if somewhat curious look.

"Just for the time being. I'm on holidays so we thought we could give Jessica a break."

"We? Are you and Aaron...um...together?"

Emily bit her lip. But before she could reply, Laura jumped in. "I'm _so_ sorry, that is completely none of my business. Forgive me. My husband says I'm way too nosy for my own good."

Her sheepish smile and apologetic tone put Emily at ease. "It's fine. We're not together exactly." No, not exactly, but you're living with him, cooking for him and his child, carrying his child, and having sex with him. "It's complicated." That seemed to be their tag line, one they could put on their headstone if they were ever buried together, she thought wryly. 'Aaron and Emily. It's complicated.' At least the team would see the humour in it.

"Hmm...I see." Laura gave her a sympathetic smile. "I noticed that you're ..." She glanced down at the slight swell of Emily's abdomen, visible through her white chiffon blouse.

"Yeah, complicated is an understatement," Emily replied with some chagrin.

The other female reach across and squeezed Emily's forearm. "I know you don't know me from Adam, but if you even need to talk to someone who isn't involved as such, please give me a call. I've been in your situation, so I know what you're feeling."

Emily sincerely doubted that Laura had slept with her boss and accidentally conceived his child, but nevertheless she smiled and thanked the woman. "I'll speak to Aaron about the sleepover and call you. Does he have your number?"

"Yes, and I think he's already vetted us and checked out our background as Jack's been over before," said Laura, grinning. "I better let you go. Hope to see you again."

"Nice meeting you, Laura."

Emily got into her sedan and pulled away from the kerb.

"Did Mrs Shepherd ask if I could go for a sleepover, Emily?" piped up Jack from the back seat.

"Yes, she did, Jack. We'll ask Dad when he gets home okay?"

"I really want to go Emily. Ben has a swimming pool at his house, and he has racing car games on his tv. It's so much fun!" Jack's voice was full of enthusiasm, making her smile.

"Wow, really? I'd love to live in a house with a swimming pool."

"Maybe when the baby comes, we can all move into a big house that has a pool."

Emily swore her heart stopped short in her chest. She checked her rear view mirror. Jack looked completely normal. That was a good sign. Luckily she was driving through a residential area and was able to pull over to the side of street. She turned around in her seat to look at the boy. "Jack," she asked gently, "what baby are you talking about?"

"The baby in your tummy, of course. The one that Daddy put in there," he said guilelessly.

She choked on some air that she had just breathed in. Okay, she was _totally_ unprepared for this. "Uh…Jack, sweetie, how did you know?"

"I got up one night to do a pee, and I heard you and Daddy talking in the kitchen. You said that the baby was going to go to somewhere called Yale and Daddy said no, that it had to go to Har…Harv some other place." His brow knitted. "Is the baby going to go away, Emily? I don't want it to go away. I want to play with it."

"Oh, sweetheart. No, the baby's not going to go away. Daddy and I were just talking about what school it was going to go to when it grows up, that's all. And that's not happening for a long, long time."

"Is the baby going to be my brother or sister?"

She exhaled slowly, looking at the beautiful child staring at her with Hotch's eyes. "Yes, sweetie, it's going to be your little brother or sister. Is that okay with you?"

He nodded. "But Emily, you said that you weren't going to live with us. Are you going to be living someplace else with the baby?"

"Yes, Jack."

"But why can't you live with us?" He looked at her, distress written across his small face. Emily hated herself in that moment. Why did life have to be so stupidly complicated?

"Jack," she said slowly, "your dad and I care about each other, and we love you and this baby very much. But…we can't live together, sweetie. I'm sorry. Sometimes we can't have the things we want, okay?" _Please be okay, Jack. Because I'm seconds away from bursting into tears. And I really don't want to freak you out._

"It makes me sad to think that you're leaving, Emily."

"I know, I'm sad too. But remember, I'll see you every weekend, and we'll do something fun then, okay?" Freaking hell, he wasn't even her child, and she already felt like she was one-half of a joint custody arrangement. And it hurt. How was she going to handle sharing the baby with Hotch? Damn, damn, damn! She put on her cheerful voice and smiled at Jack. "Hey, how bout we go get that ice-cream now?" Another distraction. Great parenting skills there, Prentiss. You're going to be a great mom.

Jack wasn't that easily distracted. He was bright, and he was a Hotchner. "You really promise you'll come see me every weekend?"

"I really promise. Pinky promise." She reached back, and held out her little finger, feeling tears prick her eyes when Jack curled his finger around hers. Her heart ached so much. But she had no choice. She couldn't live with someone who didn't love her. She had to move out. Asap.

* * *

><p>"Emily!" A smile lit up Reid's face when he saw his colleague. She looked beautiful. He recognised that she was an attractive woman but right now, she appeared luminous. Being pregnant obviously suited her. Her skin glowed with good health and her contentment shone on her face for all to see.<p>

"Hey Reid." Emily walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you, is the more important question." His mind flashed back to the day when he had seen her in the hospital room in Atlanta. It had been hard keeping his emotions in check. The last time he had been in a hospital had been the day she was stabbed by Doyle. The day when JJ had told him that Emily had died. He forced himself back to the present.

She flashed him a faint smile. He frowned. Something was off. But what? "I'm fine. In fact, I'm going to come back to work next week." Emily made a face. "Actually, I have no idea why I'm actually happy at the thought of being back at work. I'm 150 percent sure I'll be confined to desk duty and wouldn't be able to go anywhere. The most exciting thing I'll witness is Lenny going off at someone for attempting to fix their own computer."

Lenny was the BAU's most senior technical analyst. Before meeting Lenny, Reid hadn't thought anyone could beat himself in the nerd stakes. Apparently he was wrong. Lenny was not only brilliant intellectually, it was like he was a computer whisperer. Even Garcia freely admitted that she had nothing on him. Reid hadn't admitted it to anyone, but he secretly admired Lenny. Because Lenny had no qualms about speaking his mind. And he did it in an angry tone. He had even given Hotch a dressing down about not saving this document he had been working on. Yep, Reid had what the females in his team would call a man crush. In a completely platonic way, naturally. "It could be worse," he ventured, watching her frown.

"How is that possible, Reid? I'll be lucky if I don't expire from boredom."

"Hotch didn't say it, but when we were wondering about when you were coming back to work last week, he sounded reluctant. I think if he would have preferred that you stayed at home for the rest of your pregnancy." Even _he_ hadn't missed the look of possessive concern in his Unit Chief's eyes. Although, judging by the flare of annoyance in his team mate's eyes right this moment, it may have been prudent for him to keep his deductions to himself. It seemed no matter how hard he tried, he still couldn't say the right things.

"Well, he may have been the sperm contributor, but he isn't my keeper. We're not even in a relationship. And much as Hotch might like me to stay home, it's not happening."

Reid had winced at the 'sperm contributor' comment. "You know that Hotch just wants to protect you, Emily."

"I don't need protection, Reid."

"I never said you did. But you know as well as I do that a male's protective instincts are aroused when the female who is carrying his child is threatened. Can you deny needing his support?" The younger profiler had not missed the way his colleagues had looked at each other in the hospital room in Atlanta.

Emily looked at him thoughtfully. "You're not trying to play matchmaker are you, Reid?"

"Me? Oh no! I won't have the first clue how to match make." Step one is to find two people with similar interests and traits. Check. Step two, see if they successfully interact with each other, including whether there is any physical attraction. Check. In bold, capital letters with three exclamation marks. If required, step three is to gently persuade them to see each other's worth. Reid thought was probably safe to say that the authors of the manual he read had never met anyone as stubborn as the woman standing next to him.

Emily raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "Hmm…you're getting better at lying, but don't forget I've known you for five years." She gave him a smile. "Thank you though, I know you're just looking out for me."

Reid sighed. At least he tried. He saw her glance up at Hotch's office.

"I need to go see Hotch. I'll see you later."

"Sure." Reid watched, concerned at the sudden tension he could see in the tight set of her shoulders as she climbed up the stairs. The conversation ahead was not going to be a pleasant one.

* * *

><p>Hotch looked up at the sound of the knock on his door, an unexpected but welcomed sight greeting his eyes. "Emily." He smiled. "What are you doing here? Where's Jack?" He started to stand up but she waved him back down, closing the door behind her. She came over to his desk and sat down on one of his visitor seats. His smile quickly faded when he observed the tight set to her mouth and the tenseness in her expression.<p>

"I asked Jessica to babysit for a short while. I need to talk to you." She scraped her top teeth over her bottom lip. "Hotch, Dr Chang's cleared me to return to work."

His heart sank at the news. Of course he was glad she and the baby were healthy. But he knew what this meant. What she was about to say.

"I think it's time I moved back to my apartment." She looked at him, face pale.

He clenched the fist that was resting on his thigh, biting back the words that had immediately leapt to his lips. Don't go! Instead, he managed to say evenly, "Do you have to?"

"Aaron, have you forgotten that I'm sleeping in Jack's bed? We agreed that this was just a temporary measure while I recovered. I'm fine now. I need to go home."

_Come on, Hotchner, this was it. The time had come._ "Emily, marry me," he blurted out, watching her intently as her mouth fell open in disbelief. Please marry me. Make me the happiest man on earth.

"What?" She stared at him as if she couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"Marry me. I've been thinking. It's a good idea if you think about it. Jack already loves you and I can be there for you so much more than I can be if we lived apart. I can help you with the baby, Emily." He knew he was speaking too fast, but he couldn't help it. He played the only trump card in his possession. "We can be a real family. Don't you want that?"

"Aaron, I…I can't even…" Dismay reflected on her face and she shook her head. "I can't marry you, Aaron."

He swallowed hard, desperately trying to maintain control over his rioting emotions that was overwhelming his rational thoughts. "Don't say no now, just think about it."

"I don't need to think about it, I can't marry you." She gave him a pleading look that made his chest tighten.

"Emily, think of the baby. You know as well as I do that it needs its parents. It needs a stable home environment."

"I can provide a stable home environment and there are many children who are brought up by single parents and they turn out well. You know that." She stared at him, pressing her lips tightly together, her expression controlled.

"I'm not denying that, Emily. What I'm saying is that there is no need for this child to grow up with one parent. I can be there for it. I can be there for you."

"Aaron, please. Don't try to change my mind. I can't marry you. Having a baby together is not a good excuse to get married. My parents' marriage isn't a happy one, and I'm not putting a child through what I experienced. I'm not."

Damn. He couldn't argue with that. The situation was unravelling out of his control and he felt panic take hold. "Then how about we live together. You don't have to marry me."

"I'm sorry, but can't live with you either." She licked her lips, distress now clearly written in her eyes. "Jack's already so attached to me, and it's only been three weeks. What if it doesn't work out in a year's time? I can't bear hurting him, Aaron, I can't."

_But what about the pain you're causing me right now_, he thought. _Doesn't that mean anything?_

Emily continued to speak. "I'm so sorry, but I think it's best if I move back to my apartment straight away. I'm going to go and pack my things. I'll be gone before you get home."

He could only watch helplessly as she stood up and walked towards the door. She paused there and turned back slowly. "By the way, Jack knows about the baby. I tried to explain to him that I can't live with you both, but I think you'll need to talk to him again." Emily moistened her lips. "I thought you should also know that I'm going to put in for a transfer to the State Department. I'll work here till the baby comes, but after that I won't be coming back. I need to put the baby first, and I won't be able to if I worked here. I'm so sorry," she whispered in a choked voice.

Pain that was infinitely more painful than the wounds Foyet had inflicted increased exponentially within him. But she was in pain too. Surely this meant that this wasn't what she wanted. "Emily – "

"I have to go. I'll see you on Monday." At that, she rushed out the door and he leapt up to stop her. He managed to catch hold of her arm on the catwalk outside his office.

"Emily, please don't go yet. I need to talk to you." _I need you to stay. I need you. More than I can express in words. _ But he didn't say them. He was too scared of rejection. Of being hurt.

"Aaron, you have to let me go." Her dark eyes, lashes wet with tears came up to meet his. "If you care about me at all, you have to let me go." She stared at him, pain in her eyes. "Please."

It was that last whispered word that undid him. He suddenly remembered the story of the woodcutter who, wanting to keep a bird with the most beautiful voice he had ever heard, had captured it. But once it was caged, the bird never once sung. And when the woodcutter finally released the desolate little bird, it flew away, never to be seen again. Hotch knew he couldn't make Emily stay. Her happiness was infinitely more important than his own. It always will be.

So slowly, reluctantly, he released his hold on her arm.

"Thank you." And with those softly spoken words, she moved swiftly down the stairs. As Hotch watched Emily walk out of the BAU doors, he wondered if the gaping hole in his chest where his heart had once resided would ever heal.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know, you just want to shake them both, right? Just hang in there for a bit longer. The end is in sight. <strong>

**Reviews are love! So please send some my way!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am on a roll with this fic! Thank you again with all my heart for your reviews! Only three more chapters to go. Drama coming up.**

* * *

><p>The months that followed were intolerably painful. Dave watched as his two friends acted as if the other didn't exist, avoiding all eye contact unless it was absolutely necessary. The two agents barely spoke, which made it immensely difficult for the rest of the team. Dave had actually been forced to tell Hotch off after the Unit Chief had asked him to pass a message to Emily for the third time. The underlying tension pervaded the whole BAU. Even agents outside the team were looking warily at the team, aware that something was wrong, but not what the cause was.<p>

The worst thing though was that the senior profiler had seen the way Hotch looked at Emily when he thought no one was watching. The pain and yearning reflected in his eyes as he looked at the dark-haired woman had even touched Dave's cynical heart. And then there was Emily. Dave sighed, looking down from the catwalk at her sitting in the break room with her lunch. She wasn't looking well. A month ago she was healthy, glowing with impending motherhood. Now, she looked wan and run down. Even the carefully applied make-up couldn't disguise the fact that she was suffering from exhaustion. Both physically and mentally. He recognised the signs. Emily was heartbroken. It was obvious every time she cast a glance at Hotch. The emotions reflected on her face were identical to those on their supervisor's.

They were both so oblivious to the truth that Dave was on the verge of locking them in a room together until they finally admitted their true feelings for each other. He watched as Hotch paused imperceptibly at the sight of Emily before continuing on to the hot water dispenser. Meanwhile, Emily's body had tensed upon seeing Hotch. She had completely stopped eating now, watching Hotch unobtrusively out of the corner of her eye.

"They're still at it, huh?" JJ's voice came from his right.

Dave looked over at the younger profiler. "Yep. No signs of it abating."

"This whole thing is ridiculous. I've tried to talk to Em. But she won't listen."

"I've tried to talk to Hotch, twice. He shut me down each time. Said it wasn't any of my business. When I said their situation affecting the team made it my business, he actually had the gall to walk off." Dave shook his head. "Stubborn jackass."

"Ha, you think Hotch is stubborn? Have you spoken to Emily lately? She won't even let me give Hotch updates on her visits to her OBGYN. I told her that's cruel. So what does she do? She texts Hotch two words. 'Baby fine'. I tell you, if that woman wasn't my friend and wasn't pregnant, I'd kick her ass." JJ paused. "I take that back. I'd kick her ass even if she were my friend, as long as she wasn't pregnant." She sighed. "What are going to do? We need to get them to see the truth, Dave. They belong together. And they have a baby on the way."

"I was seriously thinking of locking them together in a room until they figure things out. Personally, I think both of them need to be demoted. They can't see the forest for the trees. Senior profilers, my ass. I should do both their evaluations and tell them how ashamed I am of their profiling skills."

"Great idea. I mean, about the locking in the room, not so much their evaluations. I don't think Strauss would be impressed by the fact that you rated them as under performing because they can't sort out their personal lives. I'm actually surprised that Strauss is still letting Emily stay on the team."

"Strauss has other problems on her plate. Anyway, I understand Emily's going to be here for only another couple of months. There's not much point transferring her. It's actually worked out well that she's been able to handle a lot of the phone consults as well as the prep for training and course materials. It's meant we could concentrate on the actual training and out of state consults."

JJ looked down at her buzzing cell. "Speaking of which, damnit...Jareau." Two minutes later, she looked up at Dave. "Get the team to the conference room. We've got a case."

* * *

><p><em>Three days later...<em>

A barrage of shots rang out as the UnSubs exchanged gunfire with the team and the Washington PD. Fifteen minutes later, it was all over. One of the UnSubs was dead, and the other was being cuffed by Morgan, Reid looking on with his Glock pointed at the UnSub. Holstering his weapon, Dave walked up to his team mates as the UnSub was led away by a couple of LEO's.

"Where's Hotch?" asked Reid as he clicked the safety on, then holstered his Glock.

"Hotch?" Dave gave the younger man a puzzled look. "Wasn't he with you?"

"No, I thought he was with you."

Dave frowned. "Morgan?"

Morgan's brow was furrowed. "The last time I saw him was to the right of the LEO's. Near the copse of trees.

The three of them looked towards the area that Morgan had just described. Nothing. No movement. Dave's eyes met his colleagues' concerned ones, and as one, the three of them started to run in that direction.

"Hotch!"

"Hotch! Where are you?"

Dave felt his blood run cold when he saw a black, laced-up shoe from behind a low-lying bush.

"HOTCH!" shouted Morgan, horror in his voice as they finally caught sight of their Unit Chief.

"Oh God, Hotch," whispered Dave as he dropped down to his knees next to his friend. Hotch was lying unconscious on his side, his raised arm exposing the site where the bullet had entered him just under his armpit. Where he was unprotected.

Morgan helped Dave turn Hotch onto his back gently while Reid spoke rapidly into his cell, requesting for medics. The duo worked quickly, unfastening the straps on Hotch's vest and then easing it over his head. Blood was seeping rapidly out of the wound and Morgan pressed his hands firmly on it.

"Aaron? Aaron, it's Dave. Come on, wake up. Look at me. Wake up." Dave patted his cheeks. "Morgan and Reid are here too. Wake up now. Come on, Hotch," he said, more insistently. His supervisor was still breathing, although his pulse felt rapid and thready when Dave placed his fingers on the pulse in his neck.

To his relief, Hotch's eyelids slowly drifted open.

"Hotch, hey man, it's Morgan. You've been shot, but you're going to be okay. You hear me? You're going to be okay."

"Morgan? D..Dave?" Hotch swallowed convulsively, his hand lifting up and Dave immediately grasped it.

"I'm here."

Hotch's breath faltered and Dave felt a wave of fear crash over him. "D..Don't tell Emily."

"What shouldn't I tell Emily, Aaron?" Dave had to bend down. He could barely understand the words that were barely a whisper.

"Don't...t..tell her I'm hurt. D..don't want her t..to w..worry."

"Fucking hell, where're the paramedics?" snarled Morgan. Dave looked down. Morgan's hands were saturated with blood.

"I..I'll call again." Reid's voice was shaking.

Dave looked back at his friend. His hand tightened around the one he was holding. "Don't worry, Aaron, we'll take care of her, she'll be fine. Just hold on. Be strong. You have to hold on. Jack and Emily and the baby need you. You can't leave them, you hear me? You cannot leave them."

"H..hurts...b..bad," whispered Hotch through bloodless lips.

"The medics will be here soon, Hotch, you have to hold on, man," urged Morgan, putting even more pressure on the wound.

Dave's eyes met Morgan's when they saw that there was no reaction from Hotch. He was slowly fading before their eyes. No, Dave wasn't going to allow it.

"Aaron, hey, wake up, wake up now. Stay with me." Dave patted Hotch's cheek firmly and Hotch lifted heavy eyelids which had almost drifted shut.

"Cold. S..Sleep," he muttered.

"No, don't sleep. Talk to me. The baby." Hotch tried to focus as Dave spoke in an insistent tone. "Do you know what you and Emily are having? Is it a boy or a girl?"

"N..no. Sur..prise."

"You didn't want to know? Emily knows though doesn't she? Aaron!" said Dave, sharply.

No answer.

"Aaron, hey! Squeeze my hand, come on, you can do it." If Hotch had tried to, Dave couldn't feel it. But then his supervisor's eyes opened again.

"Dave."

"I'm here, Aaron." Dave tried to smile through the dread in his heart.

"T..tell Emily and Jack I l..love them. Tell...Emily I'm sorry for hur...ting h..er." His voice was becoming fainter.

"I will. But you can tell her yourself, Aaron. You hear me?"

But Hotch had fallen unconscious.

The paramedics arrived five minutes later, and as Dave sat in the speeding ambulance with Hotch, he prayed as he had never prayed in his life.

* * *

><p>"Emily?"<p>

Emily looked up to see her friend. "Hey JJ. Where're the guys?"

JJ didn't answer. She stood there, looking at Emily, distress written in every line of her face.

"JJ? What's happened?" Emily slowly stood up, her heart in her mouth. _Oh God, please don't let anyone be hurt, please, please, please. _"Who's been hurt?"

"It's..." The blond profiler swallowed. "It's Hotch, Em. He's been shot."

Emily gasped, reaching out blindly to hold on to her desk as the room tilted around her. The next thing she felt was JJ's arm around her waist, holding her steady.

"JJ, is he...is he..." She couldn't say the word. She stared at her friend, so overwhelmed with panic she could barely breathe.

"No! Oh no, he's not dead. But it's serious."

"I need to see him." Emily frantically opened her drawer and pulled out her clutch. "Take me to him."

"Emily, are you sure?" JJ looked worriedly at her friend.

"I have to be there, JJ. Please, we have to go. Right now."

JJ gave her a measure look and nodded. "Okay, let's go."

Twenty minutes later they arrived in the waiting room where the rest of the team was waiting. Emily immediately sought Dave out.

"Dave, how's Hotch?" Her heart was pounding so loudly in her ears that she wasn't sure if she would be able to hear the answer.

He took hold of her hands and held them tightly. "He's in surgery at the moment. Now take a deep breath. And again." She did, closing her eyes to try to tamp down her panic.

After a minute she opened them again. "There's no news?"

"One of the surgeons came out and told us that there was extensive internal damage, but luckily the bullet didn't hit his heart." Dave's hands tightened. "He coded twice in the bus."

Emily barely heard the smothered gasps behind her. She bit her lip, trying to keep her tears at bay. "_Oh._" She almost lost Hotch. She could still lose him. Oh God, why had she been so stupid? Who cared if Hotch didn't love her. _She_ loved _him_. It didn't matter. Nothing else mattered when she could now end up alone. Just like she had wanted. "I didn't tell him. I didn't tell him that I love him, Dave." A ragged sob escaped. "And now he's not going to know. He's going to die thinking I hated him."

"Emily, that's not going to happen. Come here, you're going to fall down if you don't sit." He led her to one of the lounges and she sat down, still holding tightly to him. "Now, listen to me. Aaron doesn't think you hate him. He knows you care about him. He does."

She shook her head emphatically. "He doesn't. I...he asked me to marry him, and I said no." She saw the surprise in her team mate's eyes. "He thinks I hate him."

"Emily, I saw the two of you in the hospital in Atlanta. I saw you both when you were living at his apartment. He doesn't think you hate him. And he doesn't hate you." Dave's eyes were gentle.

"How could he not? I know I hurt him, Dave. I saw it in his eyes when I said I couldn't marry him."

"Why did you say no?"

Emily laughed humourlessly. "Because I was stupid and a coward. I didn't want to get hurt. I didn't want to put myself in a position where I was living with a man for the sake of this baby. A man I loved but who didn't love me back. Not the way I wanted him to." She sobbed.

"Oh cara," murmured Dave, drawing her to his chest. He stroked her back comfortingly as she finally let the tears come. "It's going to be alright. _Tutto__sta andando__tutto bene. Abbiate fede._ Have faith. Shh..."

* * *

><p>Four hours later, Emily felt a hand shake her shoulder gently. "Emily? Sweetie, it's Pen. Wake up."<p>

She blinked groggily. "Pen? What..." Emily felt an arm slide under her shoulders and lifted her upright. She looked up to see two people standing in front of her, dressed in green surgical scrubs. Hotch. She stood up quickly, grateful of Pen's supportive hold of her arm.

"Emily?" said the male doctor who looked to be around Dave's age. "I'm Dr Bentley. Agent Rossi here tells me that you're Aaron's girlfriend?"

"Yes." Emily put her hand on her abdomen, feeling the baby move within her, as if trying to reassure her. "How is he?"

"He's still in a serious condition, but we've managed to repair the damage caused by the bullet. The next 24 hours are the most critical." Dr Bentley looked around at the others. "I'm sorry, but I can only let immediate family in. Emily, you'll only be able to have about five minutes today, okay?"

She nodded wordlessly, the large lump in her throat making speech impossible.

"All right, come with me."

Emily started to go, then turned back to look at her team mates. Her family.

"Go, we'll be here waiting for you," said Morgan, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Tell him you love him." Garcia blinked back tears, as did JJ.

Emily nodded and walked with the surgeon towards the intensive care unit.

"Aaron's in here," said Dr Bentley, pulling aside the curtain.

Emily swallowed a gasp at her first look at Hotch, the memory of the time when she had sat by his bedside after he had been stabbed by Foyet flashing through her mind. He looked even worse now. A tube ran from his mouth to the respirator which was helping him breathe. Other tubes and wires were connected to his body and a large bandage covered his chest. She stepped closer and took his cool hand, looking down at his face.

"I'll give you five minutes," murmured the doctor before he left them.

She looked down at the man she loved lying so pale and still on the hospital bed. The only sound in the room was the hiss of the machine as it breathed for him and the repeated beeps of the heart monitor. "Aaron, it's Emily. I'm right here." She stopped abruptly, feeling tears sting her eyes. "I don't know if you can hear me, but I hope you can. I want you to know that I love you. So very much that it hurts. Please...come back to me. I need you. Our baby and Jack need you. You have to get well. You have to come home to us." She pressed her lips to the back of his hand and closed her eyes tightly, praying as her tears dripped onto their joined hands. "I love you, Aaron." She said it again. She was going to keep saying it to him. He had to know. She needed him to know.

"Emily." Dr Bentley's voice was gentle. "It's time to go."

She nodded, then bent down to kiss his forehead. "I love you, darling. I'll be back soon. I promise."

And with one last look at the father of her child, she left, vowing not to leave the hospital until he regained consciousness. She was not leaving him again. Not for anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know what you thought! And yes, they will be reconciling next chapter. Yay!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**FINALLY, the chapter you've all been waiting for. Not to worry, this is not the end quite yet. And yes, Hotch is unapologetically romantic here. I have taken liberties with him (unfortunately not the way I would have preferred) and I totally admit it. **

**Thank you all SOOOOOOOO very much for your reviews to the last chapter. Again, my apologies for not being able to reply individually, I am updating so quickly at the moment. But I have loved hearing from you all!**

**I do not own the lyrics to 'Something Good'.**

* * *

><p>Hotch frowned as his brain prodded at him. Something was wrong. What was it? His eyes suddenly flashed open as his body jerked. Breathe. He couldn't breathe. Something was stopping him from breathing. He clawed at the thing at his mouth. <em>Help me.<em>_ Please, h__elp __me!_ His brain screamed.

"Aaron! Aaron, stop!"

Someone grabbed his wrists and he stared uncomprehendingly at the person in front of him, panic and narcotics clouding his mind.

"It's me, it's Emily. Calm down, it's all right. The doctor's coming. You have a tube helping you to breathe. Just relax. Look at me," she said softly. He obeyed, looking into the midnight dark eyes that were now as familiar as his own. "Just let it breathe for you. Relax."

He made a conscious effort to. He still felt like ripping out the tube himself, but at least he had now realised that he was breathing, although not by his own volition. Emily loosened her grip on his wrists and slowly placed them down by his sides. To his relief, she immediately took hold of his right hand, holding it tightly as the doctor came in, a nurse by his side.

"Aaron, it's good to see you awake," said the middle-aged man with the kind, grey eyes. "I'm Dr Bentley, the surgeon who operated on you. I know the tube must be bothering you, so let's take it out now, shall we?" Hotch felt him remove the tape that was holding the tube in place. "Okay, I'm going to take it out and I need you to cough right...now."

Hotch coughed weakly, gagging when he felt the tube slide out of his throat. Gasping for breath, he tightened his hold on Emily's hand before he realised what he had done and relaxed his grip.

"Aaron, just take slow, deep breaths. You lungs just need to get used to working on their own volition again. Don't panic, just breathe slowly. It will happen."

He forced himself to listen to the doctor, his eyes jerking right to look at Emily. She smiled softly at him. "Deep breath in...and out...and in...and out. That's it." Her calm voice and the warmth and concern on her face soothed him as nothing else could have.

"How's your pain?"

Hotch opened his mouth to answer, but nothing emerged except a wheezing sound. His throat was dry and sore. He felt Emily release his hand and a moment later a straw touch his lips.

"Here's some water.."

He took a sip, then two, wincing slightly at the pain as he swallowed. He watched Emily put the cup down. And then her hand was back in his. She smiled gently down at him and his breath caught. Was that love he could see in her eyes? Maybe the painkillers were causing him to hallucinate.

"Is the pain manageable?" asked Dr Bentley again as he looked at the chart.

"It's fine." Hotch could barely recognise the hoarse, scratchy voice as his own.

"All right. I'm going to make a note to have your medication reviewed in six hours." The doctor looked seriously at Hotch. "You were lucky to have survived the shooting, Aaron. There was a lot of damage that we repaired and you lost more than half the blood volume in your body. You need to be aware that it's going to be a long road to recovery."

When the surgeon finally left, Hotch was able to take a closer look at the woman by his side. Emily looked exhausted, lines of strain on either side of her mouth. Faint shadows lay under her eyes and her light blue maternity blouse was creased like she had slept in them.

"Are you all right?" he whispered. She had stayed with him. She had to care for him, hadn't she?

She pressed her lips together before replying, "I think I should be the one asking you that question."

The distress that shadowed her eyes made his heart ache. "I'll be fine. The baby, it's healthy?"

Emily nodded. "It's strong and healthy, growing well. Here." He stared at her in shock when she placed his hand on her swollen abdomen. "Hi sweetie, daddy's here. He wants to feel you move. How about a little kick for mom, hmm? Come on now, just a little kick."

Hotch inhaled sharply when he felt a slight movement under his palm. He couldn't believe that he had just felt their baby move for the first time. His eyes widened when he felt a foot or elbow press up into his hand. "Emily," he choked out in wonder, tears clogging his throat.

She smiled tremulously down at him. "It's a good little baby."

He wanted to talk about their baby more, but first he had to ask her a question that had been on the forefront of his mind ever since he had regained consciousness and seen her. "Emily." He moistened his lips. "I think I had a dream where you said you loved me." He looked searchingly into her eyes. "Was it a dream?" _Please __don't __let __it __be __a __dream. __Please __tell __me __you __love __me._

Emily opened her mouth as tears filled her eyes. She took his hand from her stomach and enfolded it in both hands. "No," she said, shaking her head. "It wasn't a dream. I love you. I've loved for such a long time. Maybe even before we conceived this baby. You're all I've ever wanted. All I've ever dreamed of." Twin tears slid down her ivory cheeks. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you this before. I've been so scared. And when I almost lost you, I hated myself. For the sake of protecting myself, I hurt you. I'm _so _sorry."

Hotch let out a shuddering breath that he hadn't even been aware he had been holding. "Emily, sweetheart, please don't apologise. I've been wrong too. I didn't tell you the truth because I was afraid. I was afraid you didn't feel the same about me so I kept quiet and made the most monumentally stupid proposal ever made. I never meant to do it that way. Or that soon. It was just that I felt you slipping away and I had to do something. You didn't deserve that. You deserved dinner, and flowers and a romantic proposal with a ring by the beach under the moonlight. Instead you got a jackass behind his desk trying to make you see the practicalities of marrying him."

She bit her lip, the nervous gesture making warmth flood through his battered heart. "Aaron, I don't need dinner or flowers or a moonlit proposal with a ring. I just need to hear you...tell me how you feel." Her voice was softly tremulous.

"I love you, Emily Prentiss. With every cell of my body and every fiber of my being. I love you with everything I am. Please say you'll be my wife because...I'm," he swallowed, "...I'm lost without you. You know me. I'm not a fanciful guy. I'm not someone who has the right romantic lines for the every situation. All I know is that I need you. I need to be my wife and my companion, to be the mother of my children, to be there for me to lean on when times are tough and be there to laugh with me in times of joy. Just as I hope you'll let me carry you in my arms when you need me, and walk side by side with me when you're strong. I love you. I always will. Please marry me."

She looked at him with such love in her eyes that he could feel the light shining there illuminate him from within, banishing all the shadows in his soul. And then came the sweetest answer he had ever heard. "Yes."

_Thank__ you, __God._ Emily bent down and touched her lips to his.

It felt like it was their first kiss. Perhaps it was in some ways. A kiss that wasn't merely a prelude to passion, it was unguarded, both of them finally allowing their feelings to be expressed through that intimate contact.

When their lips finally parted, Hotch smiled at his new fiancee. "If I'd known that getting shot would have made you say yes, I'd have done it a lot sooner."

She gave him a mock glare, making his smile widen. "You must have gotten shot in your funny bone, because that wasn't funny at all."

"Ouch, kick a man while he's down...why don't you." He was feeling tired now, the short burst of emotion draining him of energy.

He saw her eyes soften. "Go to sleep, darling. I'm going to be right here when you wake up."

"You should...rest...too." His eyelids were heavy.

"I'll be fine. Sleep now," she murmured. The last thing he felt before sleep claimed him was her thumb gently stroking his wrist.

* * *

><p>The next time Hotch woke up it was mid-afternoon. He was blinking to clear the sleep in his eyes when heard a familiar voice.<p>

"Aaron."

Hotch turned his head and looked at his friend. "Dave." His voice was still hoarse, but he didn't feel as much discomfort as before. Before he could say anything, a straw was at his lips and he took a few sips, the cool water soothing the dryness in his throat. "Thanks. Where's Emily?"

"We managed to persuade her to go home and rest. She'd been here for almost 24 hours. She was exhausted."

Hotch looked at the older man. "Did she only agree because you said you would stay?"

Dave gave him a rueful smile. "It was a good thing we didn't have to go to Plan C."

The Unit Chief lifted an eyebrow. "Which was?"

"Morgan picking her up bodily and taking her out of there."

"That I would have paid good money to see." Hotch's eyebrows drew together at the shadow that passed over the other man's face. "Dave?"

"That was close, Aaron. Too close." Dave's voice was quiet.

Hotch looked into the eyes of his closest friend. "I know." He could still feel the numbing coldness slowly claiming his body. But worse still had been the paralysing fear. Not for himself, never for himself, but for Jack and Emily. They were his family and yet he wasn't going to be able to protect them. He still remembered the regret he had felt at the thought that he would never see his unborn child. His anguish that he was not able to tell Emily he loved her. "I'm sorry for putting you all through that." That was the first time he had seen real fear in Dave's eyes.

The older man shook his head. "None of us even felt anything close to what Emily went through. Forgive me for meddling, but...I think you need to start thinking about your priorities. You've been given this second chance at life and a second chance to have another family. You need to take it."

Hotch nodded. "It sounds easy, doesn't it." He wasn't sure if it was that easy.

Dave looked intently at him. "It is. If you let it be."

"I appreciate what you're saying."

"Good. Now, on to another subject that's just as important but more decorative." Dave grinned at the confused look Hotch was now sporting. "I understand you're going to need some help picking out an engagement ring."

Hotch shook his head immediately. "Oh no, Dave. No way. You are not helping me choose an engagement ring. I'd rather use the money for a new car."

Dave burst out laughing. "Don't worry, Penelope's taught me how to use ebay. I'm sure we can find one within your budget there."

"Ouch, ahhh... Don't make me laugh, Dave. Please."

At that moment, a nurse bustled in. "Mr Hotchner, good afternoon. I need to check your vitals and also have a peek at your urine output. If it's looking well, we can think about removing your catheter."

Hotch glared at Dave, who wasn't bothering to hold back his laughter. His colleague's amusement brought about his own rueful smile. "I didn't think I had any dignity left to preserve lying here naked as the day I was born. Obviously I was wrong."

Dave stood up. "I'm going to give you some privacy. I know we're good friends, but if I stayed I'm not sure if I'd be able to look you in the eye again."

"Dave."

The older profiler turned back at the door.

"Thanks."

Dave smiled. "You're welcome."

* * *

><p>"Daddy!" Jack yelled, running up to Hotch's bed. Emily came up, pulling the visitor's chair over so that Jack could stand on it, watching as the little boy slipped his arms around his father's shoulders and buried his face in his shoulder.<p>

"Hey buddy," murmured Hotch, closing his eyes as he held his son tightly. Emily bit her lip at the sight of the emotion on his face. After a while Jack drew away and Hotch shifted a little to make space for the boy on his bed.

"Hi," said Hotch softly, looking up at her and giving her a gentle smile. He held his hand out and she took it. Emily sat down on the seat, returning his smile. He looked much better than he did this morning and there was only a slight residual huskiness to his voice, making it sound rather sexy. A thought she would have shared with him if Jack hadn't been there.

"Daddy, Emily said you got hurt when you were trying to catch some bad guys. Is that true?"

"That's right. But the doctors have fixed me up and I'm much better now. So I don't want you to worry, all right?"

"Okay. But did you catch the bad guys?" Jack demanded to know. Emily stifled a smile. Single minded, just like his someone else she knew.

Hotch grinned. "Well, I didn't, but Derek and Spencer did."

"Does it hurt a lot Dad? Emily says you're going to have to be in the hospital for ages." Jack look worriedly at his father.

"It hurts a little, but I promise I'm going to be fine. And yes, I will be here a while, but hopefully not too long. And you can come visit me every day."

"Emily said that she's going to come and stay with me while you're in hospital, Dad." Jack looked happy at the thought, and Emily reached down to ruffle his hair.

Hotch looked up at her, smiling. "She did? I don't know," he said teasingly. "I think you're going to be having way too much fun. I think it's better if you come stay with me in the hospital. You can sleep on the floor next to my bed and I can keep an eye on you that way."

"Nooooo, Dad!" Jack protested, face wreathed in smiles. "I wanna stay with Emily. She promised me we could have chocolate chip pancakes for dinner tonight."

"Jack!" Emily laughed helplessly. "Now we're going to get into trouble with Dad for not eating healthy food."

"Hey, I'm not that much of a spoilsport!" retorted Hotch. He tickled Jack's ribs, making the boy burst into giggles.

"Pancakes are like a gazillion times better that the tuna sandwich you tried to make me eat last week, Dad."

Emily raised an eyebrow. "You gave him a tuna sandwich for dinner?"

Hotch had the grace to look sheepish. "I didn't have anything in the pantry except tuna. I'd even run out of two-minute noodles."

"Wow, that's an all time low even for you," she said teasingly.

"For your information, I loved tuna when I was a kid." There was an offended look on his face.

"You must have been a really, really weird kid then, Dad," commented Jack, looking serious.

Hotch coughed, trying to disguise his laughter. "Okay, okay, time out. I'm already injured, there's no need to hurt my ego too."

"Hey little man."

The three of them looked up at the familiar voice to find Dave standing in the doorway.

"Uncle Dave!" Emily helped Jack down from the bed. He promptly ran to Dave who gave him a big hug.

"I saw something in the gift shop that I think your Dad's going to like, but I'm not sure. I need some advice. Think you can help?"

Emily smiled. Dave was obviously trying to give them a few minutes alone. She could just about hug him.

"Dad? Emily? Can I go with Uncle Dave?"

"Sure." Emily's reply was in unison with Hotch's. Their eyes met and they smiled at each other.

"Okay, see you soon!" Dave took Jack's hand and they left the room, their voices fading into the distance.

"You spoke to Jessica about Jack?" asked Hotch, eyes looking searchingly at her.

"I went over to your apartment this afternoon and we had a long chat."

"Oh? Everything okay?" He looked concerned and Emily gave him a reassuring smile. She took his hand and pressed a kiss to his knuckles.

"Everything's fine. I was worried at first about whether she was going to be able to accept my presence in Jack's life, but she said she was genuinely happy for us. She did admit that it was a little hard to see how much Jack loves me and that it saddened her that Haley wasn't around. So I reassured her that I never want to take Haley's place and that both you and I will always make sure that he remembered her."

Hotch was silent for a long moment. "What did I ever do to deserve you?" he said in a low tone, reaching up to cup her cheek.

Emily blinked away tears that had started to gather in her eyes. She had been thinking the same thing earlier today as she had lain down to sleep. She couldn't believe how incredibly fortunate she was that she had found this man when she had practically given up hope of any type of 'happy ending' in her life. She had done nothing to deserve the overwhelming happiness she was now experiencing.

But maybe she was wrong. Maybe she had done something just a little bit good. Just like that, the words of a song from one of her favourite movies came to mind. So she sang it to him in a soft voice.

_Perhaps I had a wicked childhood_

_Perhaps I had a miserable youth_

_But somewhere in my wicked, miserable past_

_There must have been a moment of truth_

_For here you are, standing there, loving me_

_Whether or not you should_

_So somewhere in my youth, or childhood_

_I must have done something good_

Her voice trailed off when she saw the faint sheen of tears in his eyes. "Come here," he said softly. Emily sat on his bed and bent towards him. His hand cupped the back of her head, drawing her down to him for a kiss that was lingeringly sweet. When their lips finally parted, Hotch looked at her, his mouth curled up in teasing grin. "If that's true, then I must have done something fucking amazing to get you."

She laughed. "You can be such a sweet talker," she teased.

"I didn't tell you I saw you that night when you were singing in that bar on Summers Avenue."

"You saw me singing in Harry's Bar?" she said incredulously, feeling a tide of warmth flood her cheeks.

"You were amazing. And so beautiful." The expression on his face was serious, his gaze intent on her. "I didn't realise it at the time, but I think that was the night I fell in love with you."

"_Oh_." Just like that, he took away her power of speech.

"Were you really bewitched, bothered and bewildered?" he murmured, stroking her cheek tenderly with his thumb.

"Completely and utterly. It was disgustingly pathetic." She gave him a rueful look as he chuckled. "I hated you then you know."

"You did?"

"I hated that you could compartmentalise so much better than me."

Hotch smiled wryly. "I did a piss poor job of compartmentalising. If I'd done it well, I won't have had to avoid you like I did."

Emily took his hand and nuzzled her cheek against it. "Why did you?"

"I wasn't sure that I could hide my feelings for you if I didn't," he said simply.

She tightened her hand on his. "So...we've been blind all this time?"

"Appears so." Hotch grimaced. "It explains why Dave constantly looked like he was on the verge of knocking some sense into me."

Emily chuckled. "With me it was JJ. She said that if we didn't work things out soon, she was going to handcuff us together and throw away the key until we see the light."

His eyebrows rose. "Kinky."

Emily laughed. "I know, right? So, not to be pushy or demanding, but I need you to get better fast, because we need to find a house for the four of us, and we only have two months left before the baby arrives."

"We can start looking online immediately if you like."

"Really?" She sobered, doubts creeping through her. "Aaron, we're not moving too fast are we?"

"Absolutely not." His tone was emphatic, chasing away her fears. "I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our children. As far as I'm concerned, we can't move fast enough."

She was so full of joy that in that moment, she couldn't even imagine that she would ever be unhappy again. "That's good, because I've kind of moved into your apartment."

His eyes darkened. "I wish I could be there with you."

"You will be soon." She pressed her lips together to stop them from trembling. "I've missed you so much."

"We'll never be apart again." His eyes were solemn. "I promise you this, Emily."

"I love you Aaron Hotchner," she said softly but strongly.

"I love you, Emily Prentiss."

As their lips met, she knew that this was but the beginning of a life she had only ever dared to imagine in her dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>The lyrics of the song is from 'The Sound of Music'. Next, Sean Hotchner and a baby shower.<strong>

**Please do leave me a review, they gladden my heart!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi everyone, again, a MASSIVE, MASSIVE thanks for all your lovely reviews. As always I love hearing from you so please continue sending your thoughts my way. And my apologies for not being able to respond individually to each one of you. Do forgive me. **

**Thank you raffinit, for your cake idea and Garcia's comment *grin* Thanks too, saturdayslump for helping me out with this chapter. You ladies ROCK!**

**Only one main chapter left. I was originally going to do an epilogue, but have gotten another idea instead for the sequel, which is kinda interesting for me. And possibly a lot of fun. Anyway, stay tuned!**

**Oh, and I do not own any of the slogans, I got most of them off the 'net. Yes, I am just unoriginal that way.**

* * *

><p><em>Buzzzz.<em>The intercom sounded.

"Emily," called out Hotch before going back to his newspaper.

A couple of minutes passed.

_Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz._ More insistent this time.

"Emily. Someone's here."

"Can you get that please hon? I'm sorting out the washing." Emily's faint voice came from the direction of the laundry.

"What happened to 'don't get up, just rest, Aaron'?" he grumbled as he slowly pushed himself off the lounge, wincing as the movement pulled at his stitches.

"I heard that," yelled Emily.

He rolled his eyes. "Of course you did." He checked the security camera, his eyes widening at the image that greeted him. He pressed open the front door to the building. Two minutes later, the man he had just seen on the screen was standing before him.

"Sean?"

"Aaron." His brother grinned at him, looking exactly like the last time Hotch had seen him in person. His slightly too long hair poked into his eyes and hung just over the collar of his black leather jacket, while under his arm was a red and black motorcycle helmet. Sean stepped forward and enveloped Hotch in a one-armed hug.

"Come in. What are you doing here?" Hotch closed the door behind the surprise visitor.

"What do you mean? I got a message on my voicemail saying that you almost died, so I here I am." Sean put down his helmet on the coffee table and dropped his backpack on the floor.

"That was three weeks ago, Sean," said Hotch dryly. Not that he was surprised. Trying to reach Sean was nigh impossible between his work hours and his unreliable cell. Hotch was almost surprised he even remembered what his younger brother looked like.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was in Italy doing a cooking course. I only just got back yesterday and when I checked my messages I came across this one from someone called Jennifer." Sean grinned as he plunked himself down on the couch. "She sounds sweet. Is she single?"

"Even if she was, I'm not telling you. You're not getting anywhere near her. And by the way I'm well, thanks for asking."

"Good to know," came the unrepentant retort. "Too bad the bullet didn't hit you in the head. You'd have been fine then, seeing that it'd have glanced right off that block head of yours."

"I'd forgotten how funny you're not. So, how's the restaurant business?" Hotch took a seat on one of the armchairs, lowering himself slowly into it.

"Pretty good. I'm assistant head chef now."

"Wow." Hotch was impressed. "That's great news! Maybe we'll come and eat at your restaurant next time we're in New York."

"Sure. Just give me a call and I'll save a table for you." Hotch smiled when he saw Sean's eyes widen as they focused on something in the distance.

"Hi, Sean is it? I'm Emily." She walked up to the blond man and held out her hand. I'm Aaron's fiancée."

Sean stood up and shook her hand, looking stunned. Hotch chuckled at Sean's continued state of speechlessness as Emily came over to him and sat down on his lap, careful not to lean into his chest. He rested one hand on her hip and the other on the swollen mound of her abdomen, gently rubbing it. The baby immediately responded to his touch, moving under his hand, its movements slower now with the limited space.

Hotch looked up to meet Emily's smiling gaze, projecting the love he felt for her through his eyes. She bent and gave him a soft kiss, her lips tasting of the peach and strawberry smoothie she must have just consumed. She winked at him before looking back at Sean.

"So, Sean, Aaron tells me you're a chef?"

It took Sean another second to answer. "I, um, yeah, I am. Sorry," he said, shaking his head. "I didn't mean to stare. I was surprised when Aaron told me he was seeing someone from his team. Although now that I've met you I can understand why. Of course, it wasn't later until I found out that 'seeing someone' was code for knocking someone up."

"Sean," bit out Hotch, not bothering to temper his tone of voice.

"I'm sorry, Emily, I mean no offence. You can imagine my shock though. My serious, upstanding, federal agent big brother accidentally made a woman pregnant. A woman he happens to be working with."

"Sean, will you shut the hell up?" His brother's comments, while true, made his and Emily's situation sound tawdry, when it was anything but. He flicked a glance at the woman on his lap, hoping that she hadn't taken offence.

But she was smiling. "I know, it completely sounds like a B movie plot line doesn't it? Yes, your brother knocked me up, as you put it, but trust me when I say I was a more than willing participant. This accidental pregnancy is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Because without it, I'd never have realised that the man who has turned out to be the love of my life has been right there under my nose all this time." Emily looked down at Hotch, love shining from her eyes. "I'm so glad you chose that one time to be human." Hotch smiled at his fiancée just as Sean spoke.

"That was an epic show of how human you can be, that's for sure. Maybe hold back a bit next time, huh?" teased his brother.

"Well, you know Aaron, Sean. He's the epitome of 'Go Hard, or Go Home'." She paused when Hotch blinked, a laugh escaping her. "Sorry, that was not meant to be suggestive at all." She turned back to face Sean. "I just meant he's very attentive to my needs."

The blond man coughed. "As much as knowing what my brother does in the bedroom will no doubt provide fodder for many years of ribbing, I must admit I'm feeling rather uncomfortable."

Emily grinned. "You're right, that was very close to crossing the line."

"Ha!" interrupted Hotch. _Close __to __the __line, __my __ass._

Emily ignored him. "So, Sean, tell us about the cooking school you attended in Italy, where was it?"

* * *

><p>After dinner, Hotch sat on the couch giving Emily's feet a rub. She sighed, resting her hands on her rounded stomach. "Honey, you don't mind waiting till after the baby arrives to have the wedding, do you?" There was a slightly anxious look in her eyes so he quickly moved to reassure her.<p>

"No, I can wait, there's no rush."

"Really? I know you'd prefer to, but I just think with the fact that we're moving to the new house next week and having to settle in there and get the baby's room ready, it's just going to be too much for me."

"Sweetheart, it's fine. I just thought I'd ask because I suppose I'm old-fashioned that way, wanting the wedding before the baby. But I'm happy to wait. Just because we're not married doesn't mean the baby's not being born into a committed relationship. You should know now that I'm never going to be able to let you or the baby go, Emily." He looked intently at her. "I realise it's not socially acceptable for me to say this, but you're mine. Just as I am wholly and completely yours. And that's why I can wait for you. Just…don't make me wait forever, okay?"

She smiled softly at him and reached up to cup his cheek in her hand. "Aaron, I am marrying you as soon as I as everything settles down after the baby arrives. I want that ring on your finger, because once the baby's here, I can't be following you around making sure that you don't get accosted by strange women in parks."

Hotch choked on a breath and had to cough into his hand. He was going to need to have a word with Dave. It seems advancing age was turning his friend into a gossiping old _nonna_. "Well, I don't feel so bad now about feeling possessive about you." He raised an eyebrow at the mischievous grin that was currently forming on her face.

"So, how come you never told me how cute your brother is?"

"This may surprise you, but when a man talks about other man, describing how cute that other person is isn't really forefront on his mind. Particularly when he's talking about a relative. That, in a nutshell, is why." He frowned. "Just so you know, the fact that you're commenting on my brother's good looks is bothering me a little."

"I said he's cute, honey, not that I want to sleep with him. Although..." her voice trailed off and she pretended to look thoughtful. Hotch narrowed his eyes at his fiancée. Emily laughed. "Just kidding. I'd never cheat on you with Sean. I mean, he's blond for one. I'm not into blondes." She winked. "Fortunately for you."

"Ouch, Emily. That hurts. You won't sleep with me just because of the colour of my hair? And here I was thinking that I had finally met the woman of my dreams." Sean sat down on the armchair, back from tucking Jack in.

"It's really too bad, Sean," she answered. "I mean if you'd been a brunette, I would have said to hell with your brother. Let's run off into the sunset together, hand in hand."

"Emily, for you, I'd dye my hair for the rest of my life. I'd even practise frowning if that turns you on." Sean said this with a straight face. Which was more than could be said for Emily, who had burst out laughing.

Hotch rolled his eyes. "Would you like me to leave you two lovebirds alone?"

"Oh, would you? That'll be great," deadpanned Sean. He smirked. "Who would have thought old age would have made you a better sharer. Aaron was not a good sharer. Although in hindsight, he _was_ twelve and probably had good cause not wanting a toddler touching his Erector set."

Emily jumped in before Hotch could reply. "There's so many things I could say to that right now but I'll just limit myself to saying that your brother's Erector set is all mine."

Hotch chuckled at her irrepressive smile before he noticed the tired cast to her eyes. "And on that note, it's bedtime for us." He got off the couch and leaned down to help Emily up. Sean was by his side in a flash, taking Emily's hands instead.

"Geez, you two, I don't know which one of you should be looking after the other," he said as Emily stood up and walked towards the direction of the bedrooms.

"Your brother of course. I'm only carrying a eight-pound bowling ball while he's had his chest cracked open and half his blood volume replaced. I'm fine." Emily called out.

Sean fell silent after Emily disappeared into the bathroom. "Aaron."

"Yeah?" Hotch looked at the younger man who was staring at him silently.

"I'm really glad you're okay. And I'm really sorry I didn't get your message. If I had, I would have come straight away."

"I know." Hotch put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "I know."

* * *

><p><em>Two weeks later...<em>

"Make way, make way! Hot mama carrying hot nachos!" called out Garcia as she bustled into the dining room, a large tray in her hands.

"Whoa, how much more food are you ladies going to bring out?" asked Morgan as the males in the team tried to make some space on the already crowded table. "Is this a baby shower or a food shower?"

"Oh babycakes, any baby shower's an excuse for a food orgy. But since this is your first one, I'll forgive you for your ignorance. I did warn you to come hungry."

"I did, mama. You didn't say what type of hunger though." The profiler wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Garcia giggled and swatted his shoulder. "Oh you."

"I can feel my arteries clogging up already just looking at his food," commented Dave as he cast his eyes over mini pizzas, mini burgers, Turkish bread with an assortment of dips, fresh rice paper spring rolls, brownies and cupcakes, half of them decorated with blue icing and the other half with pink. The tech analyst was particularly proud of the cupcakes. Okay, they were from a packet mix, but she had decorated them on top by piping on the coloured icing and topping each cupcake with a little chubby marzipan baby. "Nice touch with the dark haired baby decorations, Penelope." Dave gave her an approving nod and she beamed at him.

"_Grazie, signore_. I'm glad someone noticed!"

"I don't know if a baby that looks like a chubby angel actually resemble either of our heroic duo. I mean, when was the last time Hotch or Emily looked angelic?" teased her best friend.

"This baby's going to be an angel. I can feel these things," said Garcia stubbornly. It was what Emily and Hotch deserved after the last few months. As Emily swept into the room bearing yet another plate of food, the blond woman looked with no little amazement at how well her friend looked. Despite the physical and emotional turmoil of the last few months, Emily was a glowing picture of health. Her skin was softly translucent and her hair lustrously black and shiny. Even though she was only three weeks from her due date, her abdomen didn't appear particularly huge. Garcia was glad to see that she didn't look as tired as she had a month ago. Hotch had probably been putting his foot down about her resting, especially as he was now back at work and she no longer had to care for him.

Reid's voice distracted her from her musings. "Hey Hotch, Emily. Congratulations on your new home. It looks really good."

Hotch smiled at Reid. "Thanks. We were lucky enough to see this place advertised online when it came on the market and our first offer was accepted. It helped that Emily and I had the same sort of idea what we wanted in our first house together." He and Emily shared a smile and Garcia had to stifle a sigh at the warmth in their shared gaze.

"It's perfect for the four of you," said Dave. "Two storeys, five bedrooms, large living areas, nice sized backyard and very nice location." The couple had managed to score a house in one of the most sought after suburbs around Quantico at a reasonable price. The bonus was that there was a good private school nearby where Hotch was planning to send Jack to in the new year. "So are you both sharing the mortgage?"

"There's no mortgage," answered Emily. Garcia's eyebrows rose. And so did most of her colleagues. She explained about her two trust funds. "I paid for the house and Aaron's paying me for half. Lucky for him, I'm giving him a discounted rate of interest. In return for other, shall we say, personal services." She gave Hotch a wink, laughing at his frown. "I didn't say what services, honey."

"Yeah, like we can't guess." Morgan laughed with the team. "Wasn't that what got you guys in trouble in the first place?"

"Ha, you think you know what sort of trouble we get up to, Morgan, but trust me, you don't." Emily smirked at her colleague. "Think wildest imaginations, then multiply that by a factor of a hundred."

"Emily," chided Hotch in a low voice.

She snickered. "Okay, okay, the boss says no more sneak previews of our extremely active and varied sex life. Let's eat. Where's JJ?"

"She's a bit late, but she's here." Garcia grinned at Hotch's eyeroll at Emily's comment. He had a faint smile on his face, so he obviously wasn't really cranky. The tech analyst shared a smile with JJ who walked into the room just then, giving Garcia a thumbs up. Whew. Thank goodness the cake was all set to go.

* * *

><p>"Wow, guys, when I said the baby could do with some onesies, I didn't mean every one of you should go out and buy some." Emily looked at the pile of unisex coloured onesies on her lap. Only JJ and Dave had brought different gifts. JJ's had been a beautifully embroidered dark red cashmere nursing blouse while Dave had presented her and Hotch with a more than generous check for 'anything the baby needs'. Although Dave had then added dryly that perhaps the check was superfluous now that the team knew about Emily's trust funds. It was the other item that Dave had given her that made her eyes moisten with tears. He had presented her with a medal of St Gerard, the patron saint of expectant mothers. He had obviously known that despite her distance from the practice of the religion she had been baptised into, she still had faith in God and in the intercession of the saints.<p>

"I got you the one that says '_Mens et Manus_: Mind and Hands'. It's the MIT slogan," piped up Reid, interrupting her train of thought.

"Thanks Reid, that was really thoughtful of you. And I do hope the baby turns out as intelligent as you." Emily smiled at the blush that coloured the younger man's complexion, although his smile was pleased.

"Next three are from me!" chirped Garcia, her face wreathed in smiles.

Emily burst out laughing at the maroon, pale green and lemon yellow onesies. The green one said '_Shh...I'm downloading_' and the yellow one read '_iPood_'. The maroon one stated '_What happens at Aunty Pen's, Stays at Aunty Pen's_'. "Thanks, Pen, I love them!"

"The white ones are from me," called out Morgan. Emily narrowed her eyes at the sight of the gleeful expression on his face.

"Derek," she sighed reproachfully, shaking her head.

"What do they say?" asked Reid, peering down in the direction of her lap.

" _'If you think I'm cute, yo__u should see my uncle'_. And, _'My uncle's single. Just saying'_. "

"Morgan, I'd really appreciate if you didn't use my child as your personal pimp." Hotch gave Morgan a look that spoke volumes. Emily hid a smile when Morgan raised his hands in surrender.

"Sorry, man, it was just a joke. Kind of. I mean, I do intend to baby-sit."

"You are so not taking our child out wearing these outfits," interrupted Emily. "So just keep dreaming about the hordes of women you were thinking of picking up with Junior in tow."

"Geez, help a brother out here, Princess."

"If you get any more help, your dick will probably fall off from overuse," retorted Emily, making everyone snicker except Morgan. "More onesies?" She picked them up, lips twitching at the captions.

"Oh yeah, those ones are from all of us. I couldn't resist the BAU references," piped up Garcia.

Emily held them up to the team to see.

_Crazy._

_Cute but a little psycho._

_My daddy is a fed. I can get away with murder._

_It wasn't me. It was my eviler twin._

At the last one, everyone in the room cracked up in laughter. This time, the exception was Reid, who merely looked chagrined.

"I'm still adhering to the fact that that theory is possible," he said firmly.

"That was the first time I'd ever seen Hotch do an actual face palm," commented JJ, eliciting another wave of laughter. Even Hotch chuckled at the memory of Reid's hypothesis and the looks that had been on the faces of the rest of the team.

Emily smiled at her friends. "Thanks guys, you are all been so wonderful and sweet with helping us move and checking in on us so often. Hotch and I really appreciate it."

"I second that. Thank you all, really. We're so lucky to have friends like you." Hotch gave them all a smile. "And just as a small token of appreciation, you all get to home at five tomorrow."

"Wow, Hotch, your generosity is overwhelming." Dave's tone was dry. "Why don't you give us a few more reports to write as another token of appreciation?"

Hotch's mouth twitched. "Well, if you insist. Then I can come home earlier and give Emily a back rub. I'm sure she'll be happy about that."

"I'd say," groaned Emily. "My back's been killing me this last week. I cannot wait for the baby to arrive. No joke. At least I'll be sleep deprived then, not in physical pain."

"Hmm... don't speak so soon. Sleep deprivation is torture." JJ's eyes twinkled. "Well, it seems you're already doing one thing that could bring about labour."

Emily opened her mouth to agree, but Reid got in first.

"There is a myth that having sexual intercourse can assist with the bringing about the onset of labour as semen contains prostaglandins which ripen the cervix. There is a question as to whether there are enough prostaglandins to achieve the intended result."

Emily had to bite her lip hard not to burst into laughter. The combination of the serious look on Reid's face and the painful grimace on Hotch's next to him was hilarious. She managed to hold back her laughter to ask. "So you're saying that Hotch would need to make love to me multiple times for there to be some sort of effect? And I should be on my back, legs raised?"

"No, I don't think that your position would..." Reid's voice trailed off when he finally realised he was being teased. "Very funny," he muttered, looking unimpressed.

"All right everyone! Cake time," Garcia announced. She and JJ disappeared into the kitchen while Morgan helped Emily off the floor.

Emily gasped when she saw the cake. It was a silhouette of a pregnant stomach and in it, instead of a baby, was a little bun made from marzipan. "Oh girls, this is _gorgeous_!"

"Oooh, we're so glad, peaches! Hotch? What do you think?"

"I'm not a connoisseur of sweet, decorative things, but it looks great." Hotch smiled his approval. "A cake in the shape of Emily's stomach, that's definitely interesting."

"You didn't think you'd be the only one who got to taste her, did you?" Garcia winked at Hotch, whom, Emily noted with delight, was flushing faintly at the comment. Everyone laughed, probably thinking he was uncomfortable with the blond woman's joke. Only Emily knew that it had more to do with what happened early this morning in their bedroom.

"I love you Pen, but that's the closest you'll come to tasting me. Unless we play truth or dare again." Emily cracked up at the sight of Morgan's eyes dilating in shock.

"You what?" he wheezed.

Emily patted his cheek patronisingly. "If we told you, we won't have to kill you, Derek. You'd die of shock. Now pull your jaw up and cut me a slice of cake will you?" She chuckled when she heard Dave's comment to Hotch.

"Watching Emily makes me both envy you and pity you at the same time, you poor, lucky bastard."

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, I love the team so much, especially the men. I do hope you enjoyed that. Next up: Junior's arrival!<strong>

**Please leave me a review if you're able.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you all so very much for your reviews for the previous chapter. Here we are, at the end of this story! And it is an epic-length chapter. **

**Please note that there is SERIOUSLY bad language in this chapter. You've been warned! My apologies for this but you'll see the reason why they're in there.**

**I hope you enjoy the final chapter.**

* * *

><p>Emily put the last diaper on the stack next to the change table then straightened up and looked with satisfaction at the nursery that she, Hotch and Jack had set up. The walls were painted a soft lemon yellow and the wall next to the cot was decorated with removable stickers that she had bought online – there was a brightly coloured rainbow, a sun with a smiley face, green rolling fields and small cartoons of children playing with the various equipment in the playground. She had another set of stickers hidden away in one of the drawers, but she couldn't put them up yet unless she wanted to reveal the sex of the baby. Just a few more days.<p>

She sighed, smoothing the soft fluffy pale green blanket in the cot. She was already three days past her due date. One more day and then she would be induced. It had been hard work just persuading Susan to let her go this long due to her age and the possible complications. Emily had to admit that there was a slight sense of relief at the thought that D-day could possibly be tomorrow. She was just so tired. Her back ached constantly and she was barely sleeping at night. And if she was barely sleeping at night, she might as well have a baby to care for.

Hotch was tying off his loose ends at work today in preparation for taking the next three weeks off. She was looking forward to being home with him. She was glad he was going to be home with her, because if she were honest with herself, she was just a little anxious about the days ahead with a new baby. JJ told her that it was a completely 'on the job' learning but that she would fall into the rhythm of motherhood. Emily had raised her eyebrows at the latter comment. JJ had flushed, then laughingly admitted that it was something that Will had said to her. But seriously, she had then said to Emily, it was true. And she also assured Emily that she would be there for her if she ever needed help.

Walking into the kitchen, she switched on the kettle before putting a teabag into a mug. Rubbing her back, she winced as a particularly strong twinge of pain shot through her lower back. Maybe she should lie down for a bit after this. Even if it went against her grain to be taking a nap at eleven in the morning. It was probably something she was going to need to get over quickly, especially if she had just had a sleepless night. It was the one good thing about being in the BAU, she was used to functioning with little sleep. Although she could get a little snappy after a number of days. And she had a feeling Hotch was going to be bearing the brunt of it. Good thing she had been giving him a lot of 'attention' lately. Okay, technically, he did most of the work, but still. She was pretty sure he was getting a hell of a lot of sex more than 99.5 percent of men with partners who were nine months pregnant.

She took a sip of her jasmine tea, closing her eyes as the heat of the drink warmed her up from the inside. It was freezing outside, the dropping temperatures overnight having turned the rain slicked roads into ice-covered vehicular death-traps. So much so that Hotch had forbade her from driving Jack to school. Normally she would have put her beloved other half in his place, but she didn't want to stress herself out either fighting with traffic and dangerous road conditions.

Oops, it was bathroom break time.

Again.

It was seriously ridiculous how little space she now had in her bladder. She sat down on the toilet, mind busy going over the ingredients of the beef casserole she was planning to cook today. Her mother had told her that she would be more than happy to have a gourmet food service deliver them meals for as long as they needed, but Emily had declined. Her relationship with her mother had warmed up slightly since she told her about the baby, and by that she meant from frozen to slightly thawed. She was still not comfortable being beholden to her parent. In any case, she didn't actually mind, finding the act of cooking soothing. It also took her mind of her anxiety of how she was going to cope with being a parent to a newborn.

She suddenly realised that she had been sitting there for a few minutes now. What was going on? Surely she couldn't still be peeing. Liquid was definitely being released, but there was no way she would have had that much wee in her. Her entire body tensed as realisation struck.

_Oh God._

It wasn't wee. It was amniotic fluid. Her waters had broken. Her pulse rate had doubled and she could feel that sweat had broken out on her palms. _ Okay, okay. Calm down, Emily. Not only is panicking not going to help, it isn't good on the baby._ She took a deep breath, then sprang into action, but in a calm manner. First she took a stack of toilet paper and pressed it to herself before pulling up her undies and hobbling over to the bathroom to get a pad. She washed her hands and took a moment to check herself quickly in the mirror. She looked reasonably presentable for someone who hadn't had a decent night's sleep in over a month. Fortunately she had taken the time this morning to put on her make-up, thinking she was going to drive Jack to school. She knew she was being a little ridiculous, but there was no need to go without make-up at this stage of the proceedings.

Right, next thing was to call Hotch. While she waited for him to answer his cell, she walked from room to room, checking that all the windows were locked, before checking the stove and switches in the kitchen were off. Her hospital bag was by the door, ready to go, so that was fine. She was actually rather proud of the calmness which she was exhibiting, at least, she was.

Three minutes later, she glared down at her cell with frustration. Where the _hell_ was Hotch? She had called him three times now and each time, it had rung out and gone to his voice mail. She _needed_ him. Surely he was constantly checking his cell just in case this happened. A sudden jab of pain shot through her back, strong enough to make her gasp aloud. She knew that once her waters broke the contractions would strengthen, but she didn't think it would be so intense so soon.

JJ. She should call JJ. No answer.

Pen then. No answer either. Same with Dave and Morgan.

Who else. Reid. Emily tapped her fingers impatiently on the kitchen counter as she waited for Reid to reply. If he didn't reply, she might very well have to call for an ambulance. The absolute last thing she wanted.

"Hey, Emily."

_Thank God_ for small miracles. "Reid? Where are you?" She walked restlessly back and forth between the stove and the kitchen counter while she spoke.

"I've just finished a lecture at the academy and I'm about to get into the car to drive back to Quantico. What's up?"

"I can't get in touch with Hotch. Or anyone else. Do you know where they are?" Even she could hear the faint note of panic in her voice.

"I think there was some sort of meeting that everyone had to attend this morning. Director's orders. What's the matter, is something wrong?" There was concern in his voice.

"My waters just broke. And I need to get to the hospital. And I'm freaking out just a little," she couldn't help admitting.

"Okay, okay, don't worry. Everything's going to be fine. I'm only twenty minutes away, so I'll be there soon. Just hang on and keep trying Hotch. How are you contractions?" There was the sound of hurried footsteps so she knew he was rushing to his car. He was sweet.

"They're fine, still manageable." Just as she spoke, another contraction hit and she had to drop the phone to grab the edge of the counter, panting hard.

"Emily? Emily, you there?"

It was another half a minute before she got back on the phone. "I'm here, sorry. Just had to deal with a contraction."

"I'm getting into my car now. Just breathe when the contraction hits and try to distract your body by doing things like stomping your feet, or squeezing a ball or chanting." Trust Reid. Emily heard the car start. "Hang in there. I'll see you soon."

"Okay, thanks Reid. Bye."

Just as she hung up, her cell phone started to ring. It was Hotch. _Finally_.

"Emily?" Hotch's voice sounded harried. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. But the baby's on the way." She heard him swear. Three times.

"I'm leaving right now. I'll be there in half an hour. Just don't panic." She heard the sound of fumbling, then something crashing to the floor. More swearing. Very loud swearing.

Emily winced, holding her cell away from her ear. "Honey, I'm not the one who's just said the F word multiple times. There's no need to pick me up. Reid's on the way. You should just meet me at the hospital. Just don't worry, and drive carefully. I really don't want you to have an accident on the way there."

"I will. Are you sure you don't want me to pick you up? I don't know about Reid driving you." Typical control freak that he was, she wasn't surprised at his question.

"Yes, it makes no sense for you to come now. He's only twelve minutes away. Go tell...ah!" She clutched her back, biting back a moan as a contraction emanated from her back and coiled around her lower belly. What the hell, another contraction already?

"Emily! Are you all right?" Even with the phone on the counter she could hear the fear in his voice. Breathing slowly, she tried to picture her breath slowly filling a red balloon, slowly, slowly...until the contraction faded away. "Emily, are you there? Answer me!"

"I..I'm here, Aaron, I'm fine. Just a contraction. Get to the hospital, I'll be fine. I promise."

"All right. Emily..." His worried voice trailed off.

"I know darling. I love you too."

"I'll see you in 45 minutes. Tell Reid not to rush. Please."

"I will, I'm going to hang up now. I just remembered that I need to shave my legs."

"_What?_" Her fiancee's reply was explosive. "Are you joking?"

"No, I'm not, and it'll take me like two minutes. I'm hanging up now," she warned. "Love you." He was still talking when she cut him off. Really, did he think she was going to be exposing her normally pant-covered, winter-hairy legs to all and sundry? No way in hell.

* * *

><p>By the time Emily reached the hospital forty minutes later, her contractions had gone from more than ten minutes apart to five minutes apart. And they were not mild contractions. No, in fact the last two had made her actually call out in pain. She had also grabbed Reid's arm involuntarily, making him hit the brakes. Fortunately they were about ten feet from the hospital's emergency entrance at the time. A speaking look from Emily was all it took for Reid to quickly shut his mouth after emitting a surprised shriek and drive the last few feet to the double glass doors.<p>

"Hi there, my, uh, my friend Emily...she's, she's in labour," said Reid, talking quickly to the nurse that came up them.

The nurse waved at an orderly who brought over a wheelchair. Emily got into it and looked around. "Where's Aaron, Reid? Do you see him?"

"Uh...no." Reid's brow was furrowed as he too, ran his glance over the room. "Don't worry, he's probably on the way. Or he could be in the maternity ward waiting for you there."

Five minutes later, they were next to the nurses station in the maternity ward and Hotch was still nowhere to be seen. Emily moaned as she felt another contraction start in her lower back. She quickly reached out and grabbed her companion's hand. "Ohhhhhhh..._fuuuuuuck_. REID!"

She thought she heard Reid whimper like a puppy as her grip on his hand tightened to crushing point. She'd have to apologise later. Right now, though … _fucking hell_, it hurt! Breathe out... quick inhale. Breathe out again...

When the contraction finally faded about a millennia later, she focused to find a dark-haired, round-faced nurse standing in front of her. "That was an intense one, huh?" She smiled kindly down at Emily. "Hi Emily, I'm Betty and I'll be your midwife today. How bout we get you to your room now and I'll check to see how far along you are." She turned her gaze to Reid. "I presume you're the the father?"

Reid's eyes almost bugged out of his face while Emily choked on a breath. "_Me?_" His voice was a squeak. "Fathering Emily's...NO! God, no! I couldn't...I mean...she's my boss' fiancee, and I work with her...I m..mean it wasn't me, it's...our Unit Chief. _He's_ the sperm donor."

Emily and Nurse Betty eyed Reid as if he had just morphed into an alien being. "Reid! For God's sake, instead of talking about Hotch's sperm will you just try and find out where the hell he is? Because I swear this baby is _not_ coming without him here."

Betty started to push Emily down the corridor towards the suite of private rooms. "I've been doing this a long time, hon, and I'm pretty sure you can't stop nature."

"Betty, no offence to you, and I totally respect your work, but you've never met me before. I'm a federal agent and this baby is NOT coming without me saying so," Emily said adamantly. And it was sure as hell not coming without its father being present. Even if she had to glue her own damn legs closed.

Reid trailed behind, holding his cell to his ear. "Yeah, that's true, Betty. If Emily says that baby isn't coming, she means it."

Betty just looked amused, no doubt laughing inwardly at Emily's naivety. Emily didn't care, though, Hotch better be there or there will be no baby. The nurse was helping her off the wheelchair when the next contraction struck.

"Mother. FU...CKER! A...a...rgh! Asshole. Arsewipe. Cocksucker," hissed Emily, grabbing the side of the bed, panting hard.

"All right, slow down your breathing. Breathe out, slower, slower...that's right." Betty's voice was soothing as she rubbed Emily's back.

"Oh Go...d," moaned Emily, feeling a drop of sweat drip into her eye. "Fuck me in both ears. That was ten times more painful than being stabbed in the stomach." She looked at the nurse. "Betty, I need an epidural. Like STAT." She gave the furiously blushing Reid a cross look. "Reid, are you seriously blushing? Really?"

"I..um..I've just never heard the expression fuck me in both ears, I mean that's not physically possible. I wonder why..." his voice trailed off at Emily's incredulous stare.

Betty pulled back the covers on the bed. "Okay, let's get you on the bed and check you first." Emily kicked off her ballet flats and slipped out of her maternity pants. "Reid," she spoke, without looking at her colleague, "Unless you want to get a eyeful of my lady parts, I'd suggest you wait outside. I'm not particularly concerned as I'm more than certain at least five or six people will be seeing my bits. I'm more concerned about you having to explain to my other half when he arrives. Which reminds me. Where is he?"

"I couldn't reach him, but I spoke to Morgan and he says that Hotch took off like a house on fire right after your call. Morgan, JJ, Rossi and Garcia are in another car and they're stuck in traffic on M Street. I'd deduce that Hotch was stuck on it too."

Emily swore her mouth dropped open. "_On M Street?_" she screeched, uncaring of the Reid's wince. "Are you fucking kidding me? I'm in fucking labour and the father of my child took the one street he fucking should have known to have fucking avoid?"

"Emily, maybe you should watch your language just a little," suggested Reid, a tentative look on his face.

Betty laughed at the promise of death glare that Emily shot at Reid, who actually paled at the look. "Don't hold back on my behalf, I'm highly entertained at the moment. Okay, Mr Reid, I'm about to examine Emily's cervix now, so how about you try to locate the baby's daddy outside of the room, hmm?"

Reid swallowed convulsively. "Emily's cer..cervix? Uh, yeah, I'll just be...outside," he mumbled, another blush washing over his face until even the tips of his ears were red. "Th..that's just way too much information," he muttered to himself as he left the room.

Emily waited with bated breath as she watched Betty examine her. "Right," said Betty, straightening up and removing her exam glove. "You're speeding along for someone who's having a first child. You're almost eight centimetres dilated."

"_WHAT?_ But Aaron isn't here! _Oh my God. Oh my God._" She felt her heart rate double. This couldn't be happening. Not only was the pain bloody fucking through the roof but the father of her child wasn't even present!

"All right now, you can't let yourself get stressed. You need to remain as calm as possible for the baby, you hear?"

Emily nodded vaguely, even though she was starting to feel panic fill her. Where was Hotch?

* * *

><p><em>Forty-five minutes later<em>

"_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! _ Here's another _o...ne_!" Emily wailed loudly, banging the wall of the shower with the balls she was holding in both fists. The hot water rained down her back as she tried to breath through the pain. Because she was so close to being fully dilated, it was too late for an epidural, so Betty had suggested she try the shower instead. "Shitcock. Motherfuck. Mother-shit-fuck. Cocksucking piece of shit...ass...pissant..._fuck_!"

"Emily? Emily, sweetheart, I'm here." Her eyelids fluttered open and she moaned in relief at the sight of Hotch getting into the shower with her. "I'm so sorry, so sorry, sweetheart." She almost wept at the feel of his strong arms closing around her. "I was a fucking idiot taking M Street." His rubbed her lower back soothingly as she clung to his neck, pressed as closely to him as possible. "I'm so sorry," he repeated, pressing his lips to the top of her head.

The contraction finally subsided completely and she stared up at her fiancee and Unit Chief. While she had been waiting for him, something had suddenly become clear to her. Something she needed to do. Something she couldn't wait any longer for. "Aaron, I want to get married."

He smiled gently down at her. "I know, sweetheart. We'll have the wedding as soon as we're ready."

"No, you don't understand." She looked over that wall and reached out, shutting off the flow of water. "I want to get married now."

His eyebrows shot up. "What? Right now?" His eyes were filled with disbelief.

"Yes, right _now_. Get me out of the shower. We need to get a priest."

"Emily, the baby's about to arrive, I don't think we have time..."

She shot him a glare as he helped her get into a bathrobe. "You better not be telling me you've changed your mind about marrying me, Aaron. I'm already pissed off beyond words about you not being here."

Hotch quickly towelled himself off and slipped on a t-shirt and sweatpants over his trunks. "Emily, I love you. Of course I want to marry you. It's just that I don't think we have time – "

"REID!" bellowed Emily. "REID, come in here!"

Reid appeared at the doorway as Hotch helped her onto the bed. He approached the bed warily, eyes filled with more than a touch of fear. "You called?" he asked tentatively.

"Hotch and I need a priest, ASAP. We need you to get us a priest, Reid."

"_What?_" Reid looked at Hotch, eyes wild with panic. "A priest? W..why?"

"Relax, I'm not looking for someone to give me last rites," retorted Emily irritably. "We want to get married before the baby arrives. So you need to find us a priest."

"I..I don't know where..." stuttered Reid.

Oh no, not now. "FUCKING CON...TRAC..._AARRGH!_" Emily grabbed Reid's neck tie, pulling his face close to hers as his hand fought with hers at the tightening noose around his neck. "Get us a _motherfucking_ priest right now, Reid, before I cut your balls _O...FFFF_!" She felt Hotch pry her hand off Reid's tie. She thought she heard Hotch tell Reid to go but she couldn't say for sure, the pain so intense that it literally took her breath away at the peak of the contraction. She couldn't even do the breathing exercise that she and Hotch had been practising for the last eight weeks. She muttered a few more choice swear words at their class instructor. The one who had _lied_ to her and said she was going to be able to handle it.

Ninety seconds later she opened her eyes to see Hotch staring down at her with concerned eyes. "Hey," he said softly.

Emily frowned. Memory returned. In part. "Was I dreaming or did I just strangle Reid with his tie?"

His mouth twitched. "You did attempt bodily harm, but we managed to stop you."

"Oh _no_. We're going to need to buy him like...I don't know, a library of books after this."

"Or maybe we could find him a girlfriend."

Emily arched an eyebrow at the man she loved. "Wow. Aaron Hotchner, matchmaker? This I gotta see."

Hotch shrugged. "Well, it's just that I'm so happy, so I want the rest of the team to be too, and that includes Reid."

She felt warmth fill her. "You're happy?" Logically, she knew that he was, but hearing him actually utter the words filled her with joy.

"You're the happiness in my life. You and Jack and the baby." His eyes, so full of love, gazed tenderly down at her.

"Oh Aaron, I love you so much." Their lips met in a soft kiss. When they broke apart, Hotch gave her a wry smile. "Did you actually say fuck balls and assmuncher?"

Her eyes widened. "I did?"

His eyebrows rose. "You don't remember?"

"No, really, I don't. But," her mouth opened and she drew in a breath. "There's going to be more where that came from, I'm afraid, because I can feel another one coming."

At the end of that contraction, she opened her eyes to see Dr Chang sitting calmly between her raised, spread legs. "Hi Emily." Her eyes crinkled over her mask.

"Susan! Thank God!" Emily fell back against her pillow, trying to catch her breath.

"Sorry I'm late, there was a hell of a traffic jam on M Street. You'd think I would have known better than take that route." She looked into the space, concentration as she examined Emily. "Good news, Emily. You're ten centimetres. Are you ready to push?" She turned to look at Betty whom Emily just noticed was standing next to her doctor. "Betty, can you page Dr Smith. Tell him we should be ready for him within the hour." She looked back the couple. "Dr Smith will be your paediatrician today."

"No, wait, I'm not ready yet," interjected Emily. "We're waiting for a priest."

"I beg your pardon?" Dr Chang's eyebrows were high on her forehead.

"Emily wants to be married before the baby arrives," said Hotch.

Her doctor's brow furrowed. "Um...well, you don't have much time, Emily."

"I found a priest! I found a priest!" Everyone looked up to see Reid burst into the delivery room and skid to a halt. "Father Reilly. He was here giving last rites and I found him. He's even Catholic!" Next to Reid stood a bemused bearded man in his sixties with short grey hair and a kindly smile.

"Hello, I'm Father Reilly. You wanted a priest I understand?" His eyebrows rose at the tableau before him.

"Father, I'm Emily Prentiss and this is my fiancee, Aaron Hotchner. We want to be married. Now. Can you please perform the ceremony?" She felt a contraction start. No, no, no! "A really quick one. Aaron!"

"Okay, breathe with me. Picture the balloon expanding. Blow...blow...blow..." The calmness in his deep, strong voice was the lifeline which she clung on to as she rode the tide of contraction. _Don't swear, don't swear, don't swear_, she chanted, instead projecting her pain into a low wail. "Aaa...ah."

This time when she came to, she opened her eyes to see a shocked look on Father Reilly's face. "Oh no," she moaned, "did I swear again?"

Hotch chuckled. "No sweetheart, I just don't think Father Reilly's ever been in this type of situation before. Am I right, Father?"

"That you are, son. I think we should skip the dearly beloved, shouldn't we?" He laughed at Emily and Hotch's vigorous nods. "Now, do you have the marriage licence?"

"Yes, but not with us. Can I get that to you tomorrow?" answered Hotch.

"Sure. And you're both Catholics?"

"I am. Aaron isn't, we can get a special dispensation can't we?" asked Emily anxiously.

"Don't worry, we can sort something out later. Now join your hands and let's start. Emily and Aaron, have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in marriage?"

"We have," they replied.

"Will you love and honour each other as man and wife for the rest of your lives?"

Emily looked up at Hotch. His hand tightened around hers. "We will."

"Will you accept children lovingly from God and bring them up according to the law of Christ and and his Church?" There was twinkle in Father Reilly's eyes. "I think we can take it to be a yes to the first part of the question."

Everyone in the room laughed.

"We will." Emily grinned at Hotch.

"Father, you'll need to hurry up, there'll be another contraction in thirty seconds," warned Dr Chang.

"Oh right. Aaron, you first. Repeat after me."

And so, Hotch did so, eyes staring unblinkingly into Emily's. "I, Aaron, take you, Emily, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and health. I will love you and honour you all the days of my life."

"Your turn, Emily," said Father Reilly.

"I, Emily, take you, Aaron, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and health. I will love you and honour you all the days of my life." Her eyes filled with tears at the love that shone in his eyes for all to see."

"I presume you don't have rings so I declare you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." As their lips met, Emily heard the priest comment in a wry voice, eliciting another wave of laughter, "Although you've obviously done that already."

Emily's eyes widened. "_Oh fu...dge_, I need to push. Right now!"

"All right, everyone out. The baby's not waiting any longer."

Dr Chang was right. Forty minutes later, the loud cry of a newborn pierced that air. Emily looked up at Hotch to see tears well in his eyes at the sound. Her mouth fell open when a tiny, squirming body was placed on her bared chest, the little cries from the baby's open mouth shooting straight through her heart and lodging in her very soul.

"Congratulations, mum and dad, you have a beautiful baby boy," said Dr Chang.

"_Oh,_" breathed out Emily, wonder in her eyes as she placed her left hand on the baby's back. With her other hand, she traced a finger down on downy cheek. The baby suddenly stopped crying and looked up at her with dark, curious eyes. "Hello darling," she whispered. "Welcome to the world. Your daddy and I are so happy to see you."

Hotch rested a shaky hand on his newborn son's damp black hair. "Hey buddy, it's dad." The love and awe on her husband's expression made her heart clench. "Mommy and I love you, son. And we always will. You have a big brother who's going to love you so much, too."

The baby started to nuzzle against Emily, looking for her breast. "Just let him find you, Emily," advised Betty while Dr Chang dealt with the afterbirth. Emily was so entranced with their son that she barely even noticed the contractions that accompanied the process.

Emily inhaled sharply when the newborn latched onto her nipple and immediately started to suck voraciously.

"Whoa," murmured Hotch. "He's a hungry little fellow."

"Mm..." smiled Emily, stroking the drying hair on the infant's head. Now that it was almost dry, it was lighter, more so than hers. "Just like his daddy." She winked up at Hotch who chuckled.

"Are you saying I have a huge appetite?"

"Yes. And I don't mean just for food," she teased, flashing him a somewhat suggestive look.

Hotch shook his head laughingly. "I cannot believe you just gave me that look when you gave birth two minutes ago. You're just intent on torturing me, aren't you?"

"Oh honey, if I'm torturing you, I'm torturing myself too." She lifted her face up for a kiss, and he gladly obliged her, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

"Emily." They looked up to see Betty standing at the other side of Emily's bed. "Once the baby's finished feeding, we'll just get him checked out by Dr Smith and then we'll get you cleaned up. Okay?"

"That's fine." Even though she was loathed to let go of her son, Emily had to admit she would be glad to have a shower. She could feel her damp hair sticking to her neck and wanted to wash away the sweat that she had worked up during the pushing phase.

"All right, I'm done," announced Dr Chang, pushing back her stool and standing up. "You had a very small tear which only needed a stitch, which I've taken care of. Betty will tell you how to take care of the wound. Congratulations both of you. On the birth of the baby and getting married." She shook her head as she stripped off her gloves and mask, revealing a smiling face. "This has got to be the most interesting delivery I've ever attended. You, Betty?"

Betty laughed as she waited for Hotch to have a quick cuddle and kiss with his son before taking over the baby from him. "Oh, hands down. Between Dr Reid, Emily swearing worse than a crusty old sailor and the wedding, you guys have made my year." She handed him over to another nurse who then brought the infant to the examination table. "All right, dad, if you want to, you can go make some calls while I help Emily into the shower and the baby gets weighed and so forth. Then mom and baby will be taken to her room. So you can meet us back there."

"Do you want me to wait for you here?" asked Hotch as he helped her get off the bed. She winced at the stiffness of her muscles and the soreness in her nether regions. He slipped an arm around her waist, steadying her while she became accustomed to standing again.

"No, go call the team and tell Reid. I'll be fine. We'll see you back in the room."

"You sure?" She smiled, cupping his cheek at the furrowed brown and concern in his eyes.

"I'm sure. Go."

He gave her a soft kiss. "I love you, Mrs Hotchner. Thank you for our son." He smiled, joy lightening his eyes, making them resemble the finest quality single malt whisky. He was so incredibly gorgeous. And he was _all_ hers.

"I love you, Mr Hotchner. And I didn't do this alone you know. But you're welcome."

He drew away reluctantly. "I'll see you in a little while."

"See you then."

* * *

><p>"<em>Emily!<em> Ooooh, he is so completely _precious!_" whispered Pen in awe as she stared down at the sleeping baby in the cot next to Emily's bed. "I just want to pick him up and never give him back."

"I don't know if you should be saying that in front of its parents and a group of federal agents, baby girl," said Morgan. Hotch stifled a smile at the wonderment on Morgan's face that even he couldn't hide while staring at the infant. "Damn, Hotch, you got strong genes, man. This little guy's a carbon copy of you. Down to his ears. What about his equipment, though, carbon copy, princess?" He winked at Emily who rolled her eyes.

"We are so not discussing anything even remotely related to my husband's equipment, Derek, so quit it." Hotch blinked at the way Emily had decided to break the second bit of news to the team.

"_What?_"

"Husband?"

"What the fuck?"

"Oh boy," muttered Reid. "Here we go."

Emily grinned at the team, at their family as she reached out for Hotch's hand. "We kind of got married while I was in my final stages of labour."

"What? How did you do that?" JJ looked confused.

"Reid found us a priest and he performed an abbreviated wedding ceremony."

"It's legal? You're married?" Morgan looked gobsmacked at the news.

"We're married. At least I hope so, or our little friend over there is illegitimate," deadpanned Hotch.

Emily poked him in the side. "Very funny."

"Please tell me someone took a photo of this momentous event," interjected Pen. "Or I will have to force the two of you to get married again. Or at least enact the scene."

"Err...trust me, Garcia, you do not want to enact the scene. There was a lot of...swearing." Reid gave Emily an apologetic smile.

"I beg your pardon. There was no such swearing during the wedding ceremony. And Reid, there better not be any photos of me flat on my back with my legs spread out while I said my vows. Or I will hunt you down and shoot you." Hotch watched his bloodthirsty wife narrow her eyes threateningly. "Slowly, and with great pleasure."

"Emily," he gently chided the mother of his child. "I believe you had something to say to Reid?"

She paused, frowning. "What?" He lifted his eyebrow, watching with amusement when she smiled rather sheepishly. "Oh, yeah. Sorry Reid. Hotch and I wanted to thank you for all your help today. And in appreciation, we've bought you a gift voucher from Amazon." They watched as Garcia pulled out her cell phone and brought up the voucher.

"Hotch had me email it to myself since you don't have email. You are a serious stone-aged genius, Dr Reid," said the tech analyst.

"Oh wow!" Reid's eyes widened. "You gave me a voucher for $500? Thanks guys! Really, you shouldn't have. I was happy to help."

"We know, but it's also an apology for me almost breaking your hand three times, and then listening to me curse. Sorry about that." Hotch didn't think Emily looked, or sounded, particularly apologetic.

"Well, it was actually like seven times, but don't worry, I've forgotten about it," replied Reid, to the sound of much laughter.

"So, what have you decided to name the baby?" Dave asked, looking on with interest. Hotch met Emily's gaze before she turned and smiled at the team.

"We've named him Lucas Gabriel Hotchner. Lucas for no reason except we both liked the name, and Gabriel for the archangel Gabriel, who appeared to Mary to tell her she had conceived. It seemed rather appropriate. And," Emily turned to look lovingly at their baby son, "it doesn't hurt to have his namesake look after him."

"Oh, Em! That is just gorgeous! Oh darn it, I'm crying." Garcia dabbed at her eyes with a tissue. "We are all so, so, happy for both of you. Really."

"Thank you. Thank you all, so much. Hotch and I are really sorry for putting you all through the last few months. Your support and love really mean a lot to us."

"I second that. Thanks everyone. We really appreciate everything you've done for us. For our family." He shared a smile with Emily.

"Daddy! Emily!" Hotch smiled at the sight of his son bursting into the room. Jack came to an abrupt stop when he caught sight of the capsule shaped cot. Hotch came round the cot and gently picked the tiny infant up, trying not to wake it. He got down on his haunches. "Meet your little brother, Jack. This is Lucas."

Jack's eyes were wide as an owl's as he stared down at the baby. "Daddy, he's so small!" he whispered.

"He is at the moment, but he'll grow, and I promise that before you know it, he'll be able to play with you. What do you think about that?" Hotch's voice was hushed. Lucas slept on, blissfully unaware that his arrival had already changed the lives of the people around him.

"I'd like that, Dad." Jack tentatively reached a hand and touched his brother's head. "He's got really soft hair."

Hotch smiled, feeling such love for his children that he almost couldn't fathom how it was possible that his heart was able to contain it.

"How come his face is all squished and red?" Jack's next question made everyone laugh. The baby stirred and open his eyes, frowning as he tried to focus on the face closest to him. "Daddy! Lucas is looking at me!" Jack whispered in awe. "Hi Luc, I'm Jack, you big brother." In apparent understanding, Lucas reached out his little arms and waved it at Jack.

"_Ohmigosh,_ I think I'm about to expire from over-cuteness." Hotch smiled at Garcia's comment. Jack took one of the waving fists and held it gently.

"I like him, Dad. We should definitely keep him," said Jack with finality, as if he had just come to a conclusion about this new little person. There was muffled laughter in the room.

"Great idea, Jack, exactly what Emily and I thought," replied Hotch, just managing to keep his voice solemn. "Glad you concur."

The baby screwed up his face and emitted a mewl. "Okay, buddy, I think Lucas is hungry. Let's get him some milk and then you can have a cuddle. All right?"

Jack nodded, watching with interest as Emily took over the baby from Hotch.

"Calm down, sweetie, just a moment," crooned Emily as she pulled at the ties of her nightie.

"And that's our cue to go," said Morgan in a loud voice. Hotch gave his subordinate a grateful smile for his tact.

There was a rush of kisses and hugs and then it was only the four of them in the room. As the baby nursed at her breast and Jack looked on at his new sibling from his father's lap, Hotch met Emily's eyes.

"Did you know," he murmured, "that your solution to my problem has now gone on to solve an even deeper problem? One that I never even realised I had?"

Her midnight dark eyes widened. "It did? What problem was that?" Her voice was hushed.

"Well," he reached and took her free hand that was not supporting the baby, folding his around it tightly. "It's probably not so much of a problem so much as a state of being." He smiled at the question in her eyes. "There was something that I felt was missing in me, and no matter what I did, I couldn't seem to find what that something was. And then you came along and I was suddenly whole. Complete. And now, with Lucas and Jack," he pressed a kiss on the top of Jack's head, "I'm full to overflowing." He heard the thickness of his voice as emotion swept over him. After the last two months with Emily, happiness was no longer an alien emotion. Even so, the intensity of his joy was startling. "I really don't know what I did to deserve you. To be this happy," he whispered.

"Oh, Aaron. My love." She drew his hand towards her and held it to her mouth, closing her eyes for a long moment. "You deserve to be happy. _I_ deserve to be happy." She smiled faintly. "It's taken me a long time to accept this, but Aaron, we both deserve to be happy. I look back and I can't believe that only nine months ago, I was going home to an empty apartment and now, I have the three of you. Let's not think about why or how or what led to all this happening. Let's just _be_ happy."

Hotch nodded, knowing that she was right. "I am. As long as I have you all in my life, I always will be."

He didn't know how, but something inside him instinctively knew that despite the unorthodox start to their definitely-not-a-fairytale romance, the four to them would indeed, live happily ever after.

Or maybe if they were really lucky, there would be five of them. He could always hope.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all so very much for following this fic. It has been SO much fun for me. I hope you've all enjoyed it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. And if you haven't left a review for me before, I would love to hear from you!<strong>

**I have a sequel in mind, but it will be in a totally different style. So keep your eyes peeled for that!**

**P/s. If you've read my oneshot "Emily's Bad Boy" but haven't left a review, I would be most grateful if you could spare a moment to do so as FF was down for a while just after I posted. I'd really like to hear what you thought.**


End file.
